


Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle

by DraceDomino



Series: Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cumplay, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Gangbang, Glasses, Groping, Kneesocks, Oral Sex, Other, Rubbing, Six on One, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equestria Girls story. During a sleepover, all of Twilight's friends are fascinated by their nerdy new pal's body. It starts a chain of events that'll lead to her becoming very, very intimate with all of them on a regular basis. She'll do anything she can to make her friends happy, after all. Commissioned story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight's First Cock Party

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter One: Twilight’s First Cock Party  
-By Drace Domino

“Thanks again for inviting me, girls! It’s my first sleepover, so I’m...I’m kind of nervous.” Those words were spoken by Twilight Sparkle that very evening, when she stood on the doorstep leading to Sunset Shimmer’s home. That evening she had looked as cute and as innocent as ever, clutching her sleeping bag to her chest and still wearing her school outfit. She had been so excited about the prospect of having a sleepover with friends that she had totally forgotten to change, something that made her feel just a little bit silly when the door opened to reveal a small gang of young women wearing overshirts and pajama bottoms. Still, if there was one thing Twilight Sparkle had learned from her recent experience with the other girls, it was that true friendship didn’t mind a little bit of awkwardness.

And now, almost five hours later with the hour past midnight and the sleepover in full swing, Twilight was feeling a little bit awkward again. She was wearing a pair of Sunset Shimmer’s old pajamas; loaned to her by her dear friend so she didn’t have to sleep in that uncomfortable schoolgirl outfit all evening. The pajama bottoms were comfortable and the shirt had the soothing scent of Sunset’s hair, but her attire was hardly the source of awkwardness in that very moment. Instead, it was that all the eyes of her friends were upon her, and all of them looked like they were expecting something.

Knelt on the edge of the bed, circling Twilight with wide smiles on their faces sat Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer. Her six brand new friends that she was ever so eager to please, all of them gazing at her with an almost expectant look on their faces. It was...a bit frustrating to Twilight’s academic self, to say the least. She was a brilliant young woman that liked always having an answer, and it was downright perplexing when she didn’t even know the question that was being asked. Just six girls, smiling and sweet, staring at her until she squirmed awkwardly on the bed.

“Uh...uh, girls…?” She murmured, one hand raising up to push her glasses back into place. Her hair was still pulled back in a tight fitting bun and she looked as nerdy as ever, a dark blush moving to cross her purple cheeks. “Why...Why are you all staring at me?” The sleepover had been wonderfully fun so far, too! They played games, told spooky stories, sampled the delicious baked goods Pinkie Pie made for the event, and even tried on some of Rarity’s new outfits in an impromptu fashion show! Now she was left wondering if she did something wrong, if she somehow offended her new friends enough to draw all their gaze at the same time. It was a lot to handle for such a shy young woman. Thankfully respite came from the voice of Sunset Shimmer, who moved a hand out and idly rested her fingers along Twilight’s knee. Her grip was gentle and her words were kind, as doting and affectionate as Twilight could expect.

“It’s okay, Twilight.” She offered, soothingly. “You...You probably noticed a pretty big change after you became Midnight Sparkle. Equestrian magic tends to do that to people in this dimension for some reason. We just want you to know that it happened to all of us, too, and...we understand.”

They might’ve understood, but Twilight sure didn’t. The girl blinked and tilted her head in a look of complete confusion, and when she spoke up again it seemed like her bewildered state had the potential to turn contagious.

“...change? I didn’t notice any change.” Her words were crisp and honest, and from the small sea of surprised faces it was clear that it wasn’t what the girls expected to hear. Applejack was the first to press the issue, and when she did she moved out to take Twilight’s other knee. Her charming voice slipped out fondly, and as she spoke she pulled gently at the girl’s knee, working in tandem with Twilight to subtly, slowly spread their nerdy friend’s legs.

“It’s all right, Sugarcube. You don’t gotta be all shy.” She beamed, as honest and pure as the day was long. “We were all sure as shootin’ surprised when it happened to us, you don’t gotta pretend.”

Again, Twilight Sparkle tilted her head in utter confusion. The other six girls all exchanged glances before it was Rarity to take the newest approach, speaking in her typical crystal clear and focused tone. As she did she smoothed her hands down the front of her lovely evening blouse; a fancy affair that highlighted her bust and made her porcelain skin practically glow with beauty.

“Twilight, dear, you simply must know what we’re talking about.” She chuckled kindly, arching a slender purple brow. “The day after we were all touched by Equestria magic we all woke up like this. I find it to be a thrilling little accessory. I’ve even taken to stylizing mine.”

More confused looks from Twilight, and more awkward stares from her friends. The other girls all exchanged glances until it was Rainbow Dash that spoke up next, the frustration of the moment clearly lining in her face. She was, as always, impatient to get to the point and didn’t take too kindly to the fact that it was taking them a while to get there. As she spoke one of her hands reached down into the front of her baggy boxer shorts, and Twilight’s eyes went wide and surprised at what she pulled free.

“For cryin’ out loud, Twilight, we’re talkin’ about our big fucking cocks!” She blurted out suddenly, and produced her own as proof. Twilight Sparkle gasped in utter shock at what was unveiled before her; a thick blue member held in Rainbow Dash’s palm, half-erect but still twitching at all the sudden attention. The other girls laughed at Dash’s sudden pushing of the issue but they were quick to follow suit, certainly not wanting their friend to be left hanging out in the open. One by one the other girls all moved to their laps to produce their own respective members, from Pinkie Pie’s brightly colored length to Fluttershy’s thick girth, all the way to Rarity’s which was tied with a fancy red silken ribbon bound around the shaft. To make it fancy. Twilight Sparkle simply stared, utterly speechless, looking at the sea of faces that were her best friends with their lengths hanging out. She turned her gaze from side to side to draw in the sight of every one of them, as well as the smiling face of the friend it belonged to.

“Uh...I hope you don’t mind...us showing you…” Fluttershy murmured gently and timidly, chewing on her bottom lip. Pinkie Pie dropped a heavy arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight, giggling as she pulled in close enough that her own pink length swung to the side and slapped the other girl’s pale yellow rod.

“Don’t be silly, Fluttershy, it’s a special occasion, after all!” She laughed cheerfully, and even lowered a hand to fondle Fluttershy’s member. While the timid girl tensed up Pinkie just giggled in reckless abandon, teasing and tugging on that yellow length as she continued to speak. “It’s Twilight’s first night at our super secret cock party!” The other girls all laughed while sharing the same sentiment, and once the image of them all sank in they turned to Twilight Sparkle once more for her response. They were clearly waiting for her to squeeze out of the pajamas she borrowed from Sunset Shimmer, to move a hand to her lip and pull out her own purple length.

There was only one problem with that plan.

“I...I don’t have one of those.” She murmured gently, and pushed her glasses back up against her face. There was a light disappointment to her tone in that fact; the knowledge that she hadn’t been touched with Equestrian magic in the same way was a bit of a let down. For a moment she pondered if she’d even be asked to leave, since as Pinkie Pie had explicitly stated it was indeed a “cock party.” Feeling embarrassed, nervous, and like she let her friends down through no fault of her own, Twilight started to wiggle up from her seated position on the bed, her voice sounding almost despondent. “I’m...I’m sorry, girls. You probably want me to lea-”

“No!” All six of them suddenly blurted out in unison, and six hands all reached for her. In a flurry of movement Twilight was pulled right back down to the bed, and this time she was held there as her friends started to surround her. Twilight’s cheeks went dark and a wave of excitement started to roll through her as she felt all their grasping hands and watched all their hanging members; each one of them throbbing and stiffening right before her eyes. She had never seen a single cock up close before and now there were six of them in a delightful color spectrum, each one belonging to one of the girls that saved her from madness. She had to force herself to look away from their cocks so she could listen to their words, finally putting the pieces together.

“She didn’t grow one? I wonder why not.” Sunset Shimmer was the most thoughtful of the six, already trying to piece it together. Her hands were on the edges of Twilight’s shirt, pulling it up and across her pretty purple body.

“What does it matter?! You know what this means if she doesn’t have one? Oh boy oh boy oh boy…!” Rainbow Dash was rather enthusiastic considering the circumstances, giggling wildly as her hands worked at Twilight’s lap. She didn’t bother to ask permission or even hesitate, her hands working at the girl’s waistband and starting to slide those pajama bottoms down.

“Uhm, I know what it means.” Fluttershy chimed in thoughtfully, and as she leaned down to hold Twilight’s arms against the bed her cock swung dangerously close, nearly bobbing to tap Twilight’s face. It was dangling overhead looking plump and stiff, and as Twilight stared up at it through her lenses she couldn’t deny the slowly burning urge to lean up and take a lick. Just to know what it tasted like. For science. Her intentions were cut off by Fluttershy’s words; however, words of great depravity spoken in the sweetest voice imaginable. “It means we finally have a nice wet pussy to take turns fucking. Maybe we can dress her up in her school outfit again?”

“Fluttershy, darling, you haven’t even asked permission yet.” Rarity chimed in, and even though her words spoke of that important feature she was doing her part to strip the girl. Once Twilight’s shirt had been pulled up and over her head Rarity tugged away her bra, and Twilight was left gasping as her breasts were suddenly exposed before all her friends. “Besides, dear, that school blouse is a fashion disaster. Especially when they’re covering up something as pretty as those.”

The girls continued, exchanging words like that as they continued to strip down Twilight without the girl offering any bit of resistance. How could she? Her best friends had all suddenly unveiled their enormous lengths before descending upon her and stripping her down; it was such a wildly unpredictable and downright exciting turn of events that she couldn’t manage to think of how to respond. Instead she was left whimpering and gasping until they were finally done stripping her, and she laid on the bed naked save for her glasses and a pair of knee-high socks leftover from school. Her breasts and her slit were both there for the girls to enjoy underneath their gaze, and in return they all let Twilight take long, lingering looks at their half-dozen cocks stiffening more and more as the seconds passed.

Twilight swallowed nervously, wondering just what was expected of her until Sunset Shimmer finally spoke up. She was as gentle and loving as ever, and as she spoke one hand moved to drop down to her friend’s chest. Fingers caressed a straight line down Twilight’s purple body, and as they worked more and more further south her voice slipped to the girl in a tender tone.

“Sorry if we scared you, Twilight, we’re just excited is all.” She smiled fondly, before her fingers finally moved to cup the nerdy girl’s sex. Twilight shook in pleasure as Sunset’s fingers found a nice home against her slit, cradling her in her palm and pressing gently inward. “All of our pussies disappeared. You’re the first girl that’s been touched by the magic and stayed...well…”

“The first that kept her sloppy fuckhole.” Fluttershy whispered, as timidly and cutely as possible. She leaned over and whispered in Applejack’s ear, to which the cowgirl gave a sudden laugh as she clapped her friend on the back.

“Well tarnation, Fluttershy, you might just wanna ask her that yourself.” She laughed, then looked towards Twilight. “Ol’ Fluttershy here wants to know if you’d let her fuck you after we all jerk off on her cock. That’s kinda been her big fantasy for some time now.”

“...I call it the pussy creamsicle.” Fluttershy murmured, a vibrant blush across her cheeks. Twilight Sparkle finally spoke up across the noise of her friends, and despite her embarrassment at being suddenly stripped and exposed she found the strength to sit forward. As she sat she could feel their hands all across her; from Pinkie Pie caressing the outside of her calf to Rainbow Dash eagerly reaching a hand forward, squeezing one fine purple breast. It was a little hard to focus underneath all the attention but Twilight forced herself to be steady, and when she addressed the girls her smile was sweet and friendly, even if it was still a bit shy.

“Maybe...we can start with simple stuff first?” She pushed her glasses up again. “This is all new to me, but...but I want to play.” The girls all exchanged proud glances and nods, and Pinkie Pie rose a fist up into the air in triumphant glee.

“This cock party just started swinging, girls!” She giggled, and gazed eagerly down at her purple skinned friend. “Let’s frost this cupcake!”

Twilight Sparkle giggled, and nodded as the girls started to loom towards her.

 

It was a big job ahead of her, six friends with six cocks, each one of them throbbing and hard from the moment they realized Twilight had retained her feminine lower half. The nerdy young woman had made it clear that she wasn’t ready for everything that could’ve been done that night, but it was still readily apparent that she was eager to test the waters. It had been Fluttershy that she first tasted that evening, one hand moving up to wrap around the yellow member dangling over her and finally leaning up to give it an experimental lick. The timid young woman trembled in the grasp of Twilight’s hand and her length twitched overtop that tiny lick, a shudder of pleasure running through her so volatile that a bead of precum drizzled from the tip of her thick head. Twilight, ever the one to engage in intellectual curiosity, didn’t hesitate to let her tongue sweep over the tip to collect the flavor.

“Interesting.” She mused to herself, and softly continued to work. While she went back to teasing her tongue up and down along Fluttershy’s length her hand reached out for the nearest cock which happened to be pink, belonging to the party girl that had so enthusiastically called for her frosting. Pinkie just giggled as she was gripped in that tight, warm palm, and one of her hands went down to fondly run her fingers through Twilight’s hair as it was steadily pumped.

“You’re doing great, Twilight!” She beamed, watching with intent interest as Twilight pulled her lips over Fluttershy’s tip. “I can tell Fluttershy loves it! Usually she only gets that big if we do one of those weird and borderline creepy things she suggests!”

“Q...Quiet, Pinkie.” Fluttershy blushed vibrantly, but her member throbbed regardless within Twilight’s purple grip. “I...I just have...exotic tastes.” Twilight could already tell that she was the kinkiest of her six friends by a far margin, but she didn’t have much time to dwell on what was going through the timid girl’s mind. While Fluttershy might have the most creative ideas running through her mind the other girls were still no slouch in the lust department, and as Twilight worked those two members offered to her she could already feel the others reaching out for her. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were helping themselves to her breasts, squeezing the round, purple orbs and bringing their cocks near to rub their tips to her nipples. Excitement ran through Twilight and she bucked her hips as a wave of lust dropped over her, a wave that increased when she felt Sunset Shimmer and Rarity lifting up her legs as they lowered themselves to the mattress.

“Really now, girls, you’re all so grabby.” Rarity chided her friends, in particular casting a glare towards Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. “You really should learn to be more generous and think of our new friend’s pleasure.”

“That’s right.” Sunset Shimmer chimed in thoughtfully, moving to take a place beside the fashionista. “You girls should really be wondering what to do with Twilight’s...purple...perfect…”

“...pussy.” Both of them whispered in unison, staring ahead at that marvellous little slit waiting for them. The scent of arousal was already hanging on Twilight and her lovely folds were fully exposed, ready to be teased and pleased by two of her best friends. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer cast each other a sudden grin, and soon swept in with both of their tongues moving to press against the same sweet spot. Their cheeks pressed close together as they buried their faces in between Twilight’s legs, and the second their tongues began to wiggle and twitch against each other the nerdy girl’s hips bucked and her voice called out in a burst of joyful delight.

“Ahhhhh…!” It was enough for Fluttershy’s cock to pop out of her mouth, and Pinkie quickly took the advantage. While Twilight’s lips were unoccupied Pinkie pushed her own member forward, stealing that warm, wet spot from Fluttershy and giggling all the while. Fluttershy would’ve normally complained about losing those nice warm lips to wrap around her cock but as luck would have it her moment was starting already; drawn there by the excitement of enjoying the new girl and the sweet, soft blowjob she had already received. Her hand dropped to wrap overtop Twilight’s own around her member, and as she helped the girl jerk her to completion the shy young woman shuddered from deep within her core, bracing herself as her moment drew near.

Twilight didn’t expect it, that much was certain. She was still reeling from the affection of two tongues wiggling against her pussy and enjoying the flavor of a new cock in her mouth when Fluttershy’s cum hit her. It struck against her cheek first in a sudden warm wash of cream, and as soon as it hit her purple flesh the other girls all gave a cheer. It continued to squirt across Twilight’s cheek as she kept working her mouth back and forth over Pinkie, and as she was plastered with it the young woman writhed in delight.

“Heh, suppose that ain’t no surprise, Fluttershy shootin’ off first.” Applejack laughed, one hand on one of Twilight’s breasts and the other on Rainbow Dash’s cock, rubbing it to the purple girl’s chest. The two girls had switched off on handling each other’s members, tugging one another against those perfect purple breasts underneath their tips. “Just like that time under the bleachers.”

Twilight’s head was spinning, pleasure overwhelming her as she listened to her friends joke and chat. She had clearly found herself deep in a whole new world she had never even dreamed of before, her naked body exposed and toyed with, rubbed with her friends’ cocks and used for their pleasure. As Fluttershy finished up cumming she sent her last squirt wide; shooting it in a sweeping brush over Pinkie Pie’s shaft. She timed it in such a way that it covered Pinkie’s member a split second before Twilight’s mouth went back down along that hilt, giving the nerdy young woman her very first taste of cum.

Fluttershy’s cream licked off of Pinkie’s cock; a flavor Twilight Sparkle would always remember, and taste many, many times in the future.

From there, the girls continued to help themselves to their new friend’s body, enjoying her in their own special ways. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer were giggling to each other as they made a wet, happy mess of Twilight’s pussy, their tongues battering back and forth across her hood as they drew their hands forward to push a pair of fingers inside of her. Each one of the young ladies worked a digit within their friend’s slit, and in between the soft wiggling of their tongues they pulled their fingers free and offered them to each other to clean of Twilight’s flavor. That alone was enough to drive the bookish young woman into the heated grasp of intense passion, but through it all she also had to contend with the still-hard cocks of four of her other friends.

Pinkie was the next to cum, this time offering her cream straight into Twilight’s warm, wet mouth. She pushed her hips forward and let her length sit against her friend’s tongue, and from there came the slow and steady pump of her cream into Twilight’s inviting mouth. The girl gasped a bit at the first squirt but managed to take it without coughing, instead gazing up at Pinkie through her glasses and merely whimpering in delight as she let that release pool within her mouth. Soon her cheeks were sticking out from the heavy load that Pinkie was offering her, and with no other option she tightened her lips and gave a slow swallow. After all, she didn’t want to stain Sunset’s sheets. That would’ve been rude!

She was still relishing the feel of a belly of warm cum when she heard both Rainbow Dash and Applejack near their own peaks, each one of them jerking the other’s member as they lined their tips up against Twilight’s nipples. Twilight looked up just in time, licking her lips of Pinkie’s cum when she saw the two girls jerk themselves to completion. Both of her breasts were suddenly plastered with cum; starting with the nipple and rolling across each full orb to coat them like the cupcakes Pinkie had mentioned earlier. When they had finished they still kept their hands on each other’s cocks, squeezing each other to make sure they had milked all there was for now.

“Whew, Dash, you sure cum a lot these days.” Applejack smiled, looking down at that perfect purple breast covered in white cream.

“You too, AJ!” Dash beamed, admiring her friend’s own work. She arched an eye and elbowed Applejack in the waist, before asking in a happy tone. “So...race ya to see who cleans up the mess first?”

“You’re on!” Applejack broke into a happy laugh, and suddenly Twilight was moaning from a whole new sensation. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash dropped down to their knees, each one moving their mouth to the breast that their friend had released on. Applejack’s mouth descended against a tit perfectly covered in Rainbow Dash’s cream, and as Dash did the same the two eagerly started to lick, suck, and slurp it all up. They were shameless and hungry in their action, tasting each other as well as Twilight’s lovely breasts, giggling to each other at the wonderful noises their new friend made.

That attention to her nipples, combined with the wiggling tongues and fingers of Rarity and Sunset Shimmer, made it too hard for Twilight to possibly resist. Her orgasm started loud and hard as she suddenly cried out into Sunset’s bedroom, her hips rising off the ground and her moment crashing into her with intense ferocity. Her thighs tensed up like they never had before and her body went into sudden spasms, her lower half locking into place as wave after wave of intense, fierce delight ran through her. By the time she came down from her orgasm she crashed back down to the bed with a line of sweat against her brow and her glasses slightly eschew, looking spent and weary but nonetheless happy.

“Darling, what a marvellous little orgasm!” Rarity spoke up fondly, and soon she and Sunset Shimmer both brought themselves up to their knees. They held their cocks forward, and each of them looked towards Twilight with a hungry glint within their eyes. “Perhaps you’d be so kind as to help us have one, as well?”

Twilight, though tired and shivering from everything up to that point, nodded eagerly. She still had friends left to please, and she was eager to do so any way she could. The young bookworm watched as Rarity and Sunset Shimmer both moved into their respective positions, and Twilight soon realized it was going to be the most intense and thrilling of them all. Rarity brought her slender frame forward and straddled the other girl’s chest, settling gently on Twilight’s body and moving her hands to those breasts that Applejack and Rainbow Dash had been so kind as to clean off. Her fingers drew tight against each purple orb as her thick white member dropped down, and with a smile and a wink Rarity pushed Twilight’s breasts together to nestle on either side of her shaft. A groan of delight went through her as she got comfortable, and she looked over her shoulder with a soft joy to her voice, waiting for Sunset Shimmer to get ready.

“How about it, dear? Are you ready?” She beamed, watching with fascination as Sunset Shimmer moved into position. At first Twilight was a little bit nervous because her legs were being lifted as Sunset moved in, and she wondered if her first penetration would truly come that evening. She had tossed the idea aside at first, but now that things were so hot and exciting she found herself almost craving it. It wasn’t to be; however, for she soon realized Sunset’s true plan was to simply let her cock flop on top of Twilight’s purple slit before bringing her slender legs together, closing them so that her trembling thighs squeezed against Sunset’s shaft. Sunset Shimmer smiled wide over Rarity’s shoulder to her friend, and as she rolled her hips Twilight could feel the other girl’s cock rubbing back and forth across her hood, teasing her folds as it smoothed itself between her thighs.

“All ready, Rarity!” She finally called out, holding Twilight’s kneesock clad legs together and holding them around a single shoulder. She leaned forward to kiss softly at the back of Twilight’s knee, showing her a little affection as both girls started to move. “Let’s give it to her!”

And from there, Twilight was sent moaning once more as Rarity and Sunset Shimmer started to fuck. They were only claiming her breasts and her thighs that evening but the excitement was palpable between them, all three girls almost immediately sent into moans and gasps as they rocked back and forth across Twilight’s body. The throbbing length of Sunset’s cock popped its tip out past Twilight’s lap on every press, and each time she pulled back only to thrust forward again the underside of her length nestled against Twilight’s hood, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Meanwhile Rarity was enjoying the feel of those purple breasts on each side of her ribbon-clad length, steadily thrusting in between them with such vigorous action that her tip nearly struck Twilight’s chin several times. The two girls relished in the pleasure of their friend’s lovely smooth figure, but Twilight soon learned that just because Rarity and Sunset Shimmer hadn’t had a chance to cum yet, that didn’t mean her other friends weren’t ready for more.

“Don’t forget us, Twilight!” Rainbow Dash grinned, kneeling by Twilight’s face and flopping her cock on the girl’s cheek. She let it rest there heavy and hot over the other woman’s glasses, laughing triumphantly as her other friends moved to join her. “We’re all ready to go again!”

“If...If that’s okay with you…” Fluttershy blushed as she stood by Rainbow Dash’s side, offering her own length up as well. Twilight, fucked between her thighs and her breasts and now surrounded by four more cocks, just gazed past the lenses of her glasses as she stared up at the beautiful collection of women around her. Her best friends were all enjoying her, and she felt more welcomed than ever. When she spoke it was with a tremor of delight within her voice, and she moved to grasp at the cocks being offered up to her.

“It’s...It’s a cock party, after all.” She beamed, looking up at Pinkie’s proud grin over the adoption of her term. “Let’s all have as much fun as we can!” She was thrilled from the physical delight rolling through her, but even more she loved having all of her dear friends near, seeing them all smile as they got to enjoy the newest member of their group.

All of the young women proceeded to enjoy Twilight Sparkle, grinning in delight as they did so. Whether it was Rarity and Sunset Shimmer steadily fucking her breasts and her thighs or the girls that surrounded her mouth with their lengths, each one got to cling their fingers against that tender purple body and shower her with their enormously aroused attention. Underneath the weight of Sunset’s thrusts Twilight found herself shuddering underneath multiple orgasms, her body just learning of the pleasures it could have when a cock was properly lined up against her. Each thrust of Sunset’s hips forced her length to stimulate the other girl’s hood, and with that attention combined with Rarity’s grip on her breasts and the taste of four other cocks it was inevitable that Twilight would be wrapped in pleasure throughout the evening. While Rarity fucked steadily between her breasts she let her fingers tease each one of Twilight’s nipples, making sure to keep the girl properly stimulated and delighted while she serviced so very many of them.

Surrounding Twilight’s face, bouncing off her glasses and smearing off her cheeks was four other lengths, each already one-orgasm spent but clearly ready to enjoy some more. Twilight switched her mouth off of the other four girls to make sure each of them enjoyed some time in her mouth, and soon the work made sure that spit smeared across her cheeks and the lenses of her glasses, making her look like the true cock hungry young woman she was becoming underneath the weight of her friend’s affections. Her purple cheeks were blushing darkly as she took Applejack’s length down to the hilt, and she found herself giggling in aroused joy as Pinkie and Rainbow Dash took turns cockslapping her from side to side. At one point Fluttershy lifted her member up and dropped her heavy yellow sack squarely against Twilight’s mouth, and as the girl licked back and forth she saw all the other girls prodding Fluttershy’s length with their own, adding to the fleshy chaos that went on just inches above her face.

Twilight’s head was spinning to the point where she could scarcely believe this was her reality, but still she utterly relished in. The scent of those warm lengths all over her, the feel of hands and cocks pressed against her flesh, the adoring words from her dear, dear friends...it was almost too good to be true. And when the girls all finally started to hit their peak, the moment crashed into Twilight harder than anybody. She came throughout almost the entire thing, and as each one of her friends found their own climax against her body the shockwaves running through her got harder and harder.

Rarity was the first to cum, her sweet voice calling out as she gave Twilight’s breasts one more pump, her cock suddenly erupting in a torrent of thick white cream the same color as her skin. The first shot splattered the underside of Twilight’s chin and the rest arched even higher, squirt after squirt rising up to paint across the cocks that were all swarming over Twilight’s face. Rarity’s delightful cream covered Pinkie and Rainbow Dash’s cocks thoroughly, and the two girls groaned at the sudden warm spray, each of them shoving against each other in a competition to see who could shove it in Twilight’s mouth first. The ensuing rubbing of their lengths and the warm glaze of Rarity’s cum was enough to push both of them to their own sudden peaks, and soon both of them were creaming as well, squirting more white over Twilight’s gasping features. Her glasses were coated before they had finished and she could barely see through the lenses, but she could certainly taste the new layer of white that came to rest on her face, as well as hear the heightened moans of Applejack and Fluttershy.

The more the girls came the more the remaining cocks were coated in release, and it only became hotter and wilder for the ones that held off. Applejack was the next to cum and her hips bucked so violently that she doubled over for a moment, the motion forcing her forward and her cock slipping against someplace new. She was trembling so hard she couldn’t bring herself back up to properly guide her length, and as a result her thick member pulsed again and again with its tip squarely placed against the bun in Twilight’s hair. Rope after rope of thick white cream plastered squarely against the young woman’s locks, painting them just as heavily as her face had already been covered.

When Applejack finished there were only two left, and each of them were racing towards their climax. Sweat lined Sunset Shimmer’s brow as she thrust harder and harder between Twilight’s thighs, and Fluttershy had gotten her wish of having nearly all of her friend’s cum smeared around her cock. She was blushing brightly and furiously stroking herself while just the tip of her length was in Twilight’s mouth, perched there perfectly to fill her up when the moment came. Lubricated by the cream of four of her other friends Fluttershy couldn’t possibly resist much more, and when her moment came she gave the loudest cry any of them had ever heard slip from the timid young woman. Even Twilight was surprised, not just by the sound but by the sudden torrent of cum that released, squirt after squirt that she had to struggle in order to swallow up.

While Fluttershy was still recovering Sunset Shimmer found her peak at last, and the course of it was enough to send both herself and Twilight over the edge. The thrusting between her thighs became more active than ever, and finally she pushed herself forward as hard as she could while she clutched Twilight’s legs close to her. Her cocktip pushed past the girl’s thighs and began to squirt again and again; the first rope of it striking Rarity’s backside but the rest of it milking firmly across Twilight’s flat, beautiful belly. She clung to Twilight tightly as her body shuddered, her member spasming rapidly and wildly as she creamed again and again. Through it all Twilight’s own orgasm overtook her, and together the two dear friends met one of the most potent orgasms of their young lives. At least...for now, since Twilight could only imagine there’d be many more yet to come.

When all of the other girls had finished and Twilight was plastered with six girls’ worth of cum, they all got off her slender body and surrounded her once more. Each one watched her with adoration, save for Pinkie Pie who was considerate enough to lean forward and lick Twilight’s glasses clean. There were a few spit marks over the lenses but Twilight could at least see past the veil of cum that used to be there, and as the smart young woman laid there she felt spent and exhausted and completely coated in cream. Her breasts, her belly, her lap, her face...there was nearly more white than there was purple.

And she had loved every minute of it. Twilight’s tender smile told the other girls as much; a smile that was both proud and delighted that she had done so well by her friends, and that they had all taken the time to enjoy her. Though there was still a lingering question; a question that her curious mind naturally sought out an answer for.

“S...So where do we go from here?” Twilight asked, breathing heavily and whimpering underneath their attention. Even the mere act of speaking forced her lips to part enough that cum slipped inside, a blended medley of almost all of the other girls’ cream. “Is...Is this the only time we’ll ever-”

“Of course not, Twilight.” Sunset Shimmer beamed, and moved down to lay beside her friend. She pulled Twilight close and held the naked girl near, one hand moving up to smear the cum on her belly around while the other drew in close to grasp her shoulders. She swept forward and kissed Twilight fondly; her lips parting and her tongue darting forward, collecting the other girls’ cum as she did so. Twilight’s first kiss came on the lips of her best friend, flavored with the cum of five other girls. It wasn’t at all how she had expected her first kiss to be, but the pleasure that ran through her was undeniable. While they kissed the other girls all soon joined them on the bed, each one moving to lay down against them and embrace each other close. Before long all seven of them shared that single bed, laying over and across one another and each of the mane six having a hard stretched forward to lay fingers against Twilight. Never had Twilight felt so adored, popular, and loved, and when her first kiss finally ended she gave a dreamy look towards Sunset. Sunset Shimmer simply smiled, and pinched the glasses off of her friend’s face as she handed them off, getting Pinkie to set them on the nightstand as she finally spoke. “From now on, we’ll be doing a lot of this...you can count on it.”

Twilight Sparkle smiled at the notion, and contently curled up against Sunset Shimmer as they all held her close. She was thrilled at the thought, the knowledge that the other girls would all share their lengths with her on a regular basis from now on.

She didn’t realize until later on that the desires of six horny young women, each with a thick and throbbing cock that needed attention, was an awful lot for one pretty purple girl to handle. But...she’d do anything for her friends. Anything.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Stuffed With Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle has been the willing slut for all of her friends ever since their discovery that she was the only non-futa among them. She's been enjoying her new role in the group, though a sudden "pretend" competition between Rainbow Dash and Applejack is about to take things in a whole new exciting direction...

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter Two: Stuffed With Friendship  
-By Drace Domino

For the past two weeks, Twilight Sparkle had been the unexpected but oddly enthusiastic subject for all of her friend’s affection. It had all started that night during the sleepover when all the girls had been unable to keep their hands off of her, the night that she had taken turns sucking each and every last one of them as they played around with her feminine figure. All of the girls had seemed utterly delighted that Equestrian magic had preserved Twilight’s original lap; that she hadn’t sprouted a large member like the rest of them. And that morning after their intimate sleepover, they had proven to her in great detail just how much they had been hoping for a pussy amidst the sea of six thick cocks. She had lost her virginity that early morning as each of her friends had taken a turn with her, grinding and thrusting filling up condom after condom with their cream. Virginity lost, but she had gained so, so much more. In the span of twelve hours Twilight Sparkle had gone from a shy young woman that had never even thought much about sex to a wildly intimate being; one that knew well the pleasure her friends could give her and the pleasure she could give back.

And for two weeks, she had been their willing toy. She never really quite let them know just how much it thrilled her, but she was smart enough to know that they probably suspected it. After all, why would she continually let them take her whenever they wanted, wherever their passions overtook them? In two weeks she had let Applejack fuck her in the broom closet of the school, Pinkie Pie drag her to the Home Economics room for a quickie, and Rarity squeeze into her tight little pussy within the equally tight confines of the backseat of her car. Several times a day with several of her friends, and when the evening came and school ended she looked forward to two things: homework and sex. Two things the little brainiac had an equal amounts of passion for, though she had to admit one was certainly more...exhilarating than the other.

It was a calm evening while the girls sat on the tall bleachers after classes ended, watching below to where Applejack and Rainbow Dash had taken to the track. The two girls had gotten into it yet again; a simple comment from Applejack how she was pretty quick when she wanted to be was taken as a challenge by the competitive Dash. One thing led to another, and now the two girls were neck and neck within their sixth lap around the track, each one pushing themselves to the limit. Surrounding Twilight the other girls were all cheering them on, giggling and laughing while the bookish young woman took it all in.

“Do they do this a lot?” She asked thoughtfully, adjusting her glasses. She was seated neatly in between Sunset Shimmer and Rarity, both of which had been unable to keep their hands off of her for any length of time. It was nowhere near as bold as usual but those tiny squeezes of her bare knees under her skirt or fingers sweeping through her ponytail had a way of adding up, and Twilight’s cheeks were tinted a dark shade even as she pressed the matter of their friends. “I thought you all got along all the time!”

“Relax, Twilight, they’re just having fun.” Sunset Shimmer smiled as she turned to her new friend, giving her a fond smile. Just that morning she had claimed Twilight in the girl’s restroom, and her affection clearly hadn’t subsided. She put her hand down on the bookish girl’s knee, gripping gently and letting her fingers caress that smooth purple flesh as she explained in a calm and collected voice. “They’re always having contests like this. It’s how they unwind.”

“Oh. I...I see.” Twilight nodded at that, and gave Sunset Shimmer an equally kind smile. She let her hand drop on the other girl’s own, squeezing it across her knee in an approving and gentle fashion. “Well, in that case...ah…” A pause, to clear her throat before turning to the track. “Go Applejack! Go Rainbow Dash! You are...You’re the best!” She wasn’t entirely sure who to cheer for, but she suspected it didn’t matter.

“That’s the spirit, Twilight!” Pinkie Pie erupted from the stands, beaming as she practically collapsed into Twilight. She snatched an arm around the girl’s shoulders and called out with all of her grand enthusiasm, waving her free hand through the air and letting her voice be carried over the track. “Dash! Dash! Dash! Jack! Jack! Jack! Whoooooooo!”

The girls all laughed and joined in the cheering, drawing their attention to the two girls racing below them. And with their hands upon her, surrounded by their friendship, Twilight Sparkle was happy to join. If this was what being with friends was like, surrounded by love and affection and finding a sweeter purpose even in competition? She could get used to that.

She just hoped that one day, she’d be in a competition just like it. To show her friends that she understood everything they had taught her.

 

It was just a few minutes later that a split second burst of speed from Rainbow Dash won the cocky young woman the race. And though Applejack had lost she didn’t offer a single harsh word to her arrogant friend, even when Dash had taken to preening and swelling with her usual bloated sense of pride. As the other girls all excused themselves to head off home to work on their schoolwork Twilight Sparkle had lingered behind, eager to spend more time with her friends and to learn more from the two competitive young women. By the time the sun started to go down in the Fall sky the three of them were walking down the stairs of the girl’s locker room, Twilight Sparkle in between both girls still smiling and sweating and enjoying the evening.

“Next time, Dash. Ya’ll just wait, I’ll get ya next time.” Applejack beamed, looking over to her dear friend with a few blond locks hanging before her features. Much like Dash she had dressed in her gym clothes for the race; a pair of particularly short shorts and a simple white top. The blonde ponytail had been tossed slightly out of place from the long race against her friend and a glistening layer of sweat rested on her brow; not that it was particularly noticeable considering other things going on. Applejack, just like Rainbow Dash across from her, was more than “noticeable” through her gym shorts. Whether it was the sweat that made the pants grip tighter or the simple fact that competition aroused them both of the girls were sporting rather large bulges against the fabric, so thick and so heavy that Twilight could barely stop staring. As Applejack continued she tried to keep her gaze on her friend, but couldn’t help but let her eyes drift down to the noticeable sweeping tent in the cowgirl’s shorts. “I was just a lil’ nervous ‘cause it’s the first time Twilight was here watchin’ us. I sure hope you’re not disappointed I couldn’t win for ya, darlin’.”

“Oh! Of course not!” Twilight’s attention snapped up again as the three of them walked, looking up from Applejack’s cock to her face. “I mean, it’s sweet you wanted to impress me, but I wo-”

“Twilight’s nice, Applejack!” Rainbow Dash blurted out, dropping a sudden arm around the girl’s shoulders and hugging her close. With her free hand she reached out, and a finger tapped at the edge of the cowgirl’s nose. “She’ll love you even if you’re the second fastest at the school! Maybe...you know...not as much as she loves the fastest, but…”

“Now, ya’ll listen here!” Applejack scoffed, her nose scrunching up at Rainbow Dash’s tap and her own arm reaching forward. She took Twilight by the waist as they continued to walk, moving until they finally made their way into the locker room. “Twilight doesn’t care none about which one of us is the fastest! In fact, she’s probably disappointed that you’re so fast in other things!”

“Fast in other things?!” Rainbow Dash roared with indignation, her cheeks turning a dark shade and her arm gripping tighter around Twilight’s shoulders. The bookworm sandwiched between the two couldn’t help but feel a little flustered, pressed so tightly in between both girls as they continued to break into a friendly argument. Each one of them was still glistening with a tiny layer of sweat and their gym outfits did nothing to hide their members; each erection looking larger through the fabric of their shorts since they had started snipping at each other. Twilight tried to get a word in edgewise, but between the flaring egos of Applejack and Rainbow Dash there wasn’t much hope.

“I’m just sayin’, Dash, sometimes yer a little too quick to the fini-”

“I just fuck harder than you! Harder and better!”

“Ha! Now c’mon, ya’ll know that ain’t even close to true!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Yeah!”

“Well I’ll prove it! C’mon, Twilight!” With a quick tug Rainbow Dash snatched Twilight away from Applejack and carried her out towards the center of the locker room, right towards one of the benches where all the girls changed in between their classes. As Twilight was drug along she blinked in surprise, unable to resist as the athlete yanked her over. “We’ll both give her a fucking, and we’ll see which one she enjoys the most!”

“But...But Rainbow Dash-” Once again Twilight was cut off by her friends, this time as Applejack stepped forward in a huff. The cowgirl joined Rainbow Dash at her side and together they both started to work; their hands moving to Twilight’s outfit and beginning to strip her down.

“Sounds fine to me, Dash! I’ll have you know Twilight loves a good hard poundin’ from my thick cock!” It was true. Very true. Twilight’s cheeks blushed even deeper as she felt them upon her, her shirt peeling up and over her head to reveal sweet breasts held in a lacy purple bra. While Dash moved her arms around Twilight to begin unfastening it Applejack worked at her skirt, grabbing by the waistband and pulling it down along with her panties. In just a flurry of motion Twilight was left standing there completely bare save for her kneesocks, shoes, and glasses, right there in the middle of the locker room.

It wasn’t uncommon for her friends to simply grab her and start fucking her, but the way the competitive spirit between the two girls took off left Twilight surprised and a little winded. They hadn’t even asked before peeling her clothes away nor had they bothered seeking her consent as they each grabbed one of Twilight’s hands, moving them both down so she could fondle their cocks through their gym shorts. Twilight’s fingers instinctively tightened as she rubbed each of them back and forth, and through blushing cheeks and a haze clouding her senses she couldn’t deny the excitement running through her. Sure, Dash and Applejack were a bit...forceful in their passions, but it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy it. Standing naked there in her kneesocks and glasses Twilight bit down on her bottom lip, idly wondering which one of her friend’s thick, throbbing cocks would get stuffed inside of her first.

“All right, if I’m so fast you won’t mind if I fuck her first!” Dash spoke up, volunteering as she held a hand out towards Applejack. “Gimme a condom, Applejack, I’m out.”

And at that point the momentum between them nearly stopped entirely. Applejack’s head lifted and Rainbow Dash’s eyes opened wide, showing a look of disappointment and surprise as her friend’s voice filled the air between them.

“...I ain’t got any.” Applejack blurted out, wearing the same surprised look. “I was hopin’ to borrow one off of you.”

And there the three girls stood, two horny young women in gym clothes with throbbing cocks and aching erections, right there before a naked schoolgirl that was eager to take care of them both. Two cocks that needed attention, two cocks that needed to fuck a tender purple pussy, and no protection to stop them from getting Twilight Sparkle pregnant. The whimper that came from Rainbow Dash’s throat matched the disappointed look in Applejack’s eyes, and though they had just been fiercely competing they now shared a mutual crash. Though their members were harder than ever within Twilight’s grip they were stuck with the knowledge that they’d either have to settle for her mouth, or run halfway across the school to steal some condoms from another student’s locker. Trixie always seemed to have plenty to spare, the slut.

Their disappointment was quelled somewhat as Twilight Sparkle finally spoke, her voice offering a floating suggestion that she hoped they’d take her up on.

“...you...you could just not wear one.” The girl stammered, blushing. If it wasn’t already obvious by how she was gripping both girls through their gym shorts, those words confirmed that between the three of them Twilight was just as hungry for sex. She had become a true craven slut for her closest friends, and the idea that they might not be able to fuck her because of such a trivial thing was downright silly! Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances, before Applejack spoke up as the most responsible one of the three.

“...I’d sure love to fuck ya raw, Sugarcube, but…” She murmured, groaning and grinding against Twilight’s hand. “...what if we, y’know, plant a seed in ya?”

“I’ll text Sunset Shimmer!” Rainbow Dash beamed, one hand darting into her shorts. The rainbow-maned girl gave a huge and excited grin at the turn of events, and she pulled away from Twilight’s grip so she could focus on sending it. Her member still throbbed against her shorts while she started to type a message out, and as she did so a hand stretched forward, shaking it towards her two friends as she spoke. “You two get started! I’ll get to the bottom of it!”

“Heh. Mighty kind of ya, Dash.” Applejack spoke with a smile, and turned her affectionate gaze towards the bookish young woman before her. “Well? I reckon no matter what Sunset Shimmer says, a blowjob would feel mighty fine right about now.” Twilight Sparkle’s eyes lit up from behind the lenses of her glasses, and she nodded eagerly at the other’s words.

“You got it, Applejack!” She smiled warmly, and leaned forward to press a kiss on the cowgirl’s cheek. The young girl dropped herself down to her knees almost instantly after, her hands moving to the edge of Applejack’s shorts as she hooked her fingers against the waistband. The bulge at the front of the girl’s clothes was incredibly tantalizing and Twilight couldn’t resist leaning forward first thing, moving her mouth up and down that tented cock through the fabric of her shorts. Applejack groaned in delight and let one hand move down to scoop up Twilight’s ponytail, holding it like a handle as the young girl continued to tease her. Twilight’s tongue and lips worked up and down that thick cowgirl cock through her shorts, and she found herself giggling in aroused delight as it trembled and throbbed underneath her attentions. She had sucked and fucked enough of her friends by now to read all of their body gestures; by now she had studied each of them well enough to know when they were at the height of their excitement and when they simply couldn’t handle anymore. She had Applejack teased to that point before finally releasing her cock and moving forward, wrapping her lips around the tip and swirling her tongue in delightful fashion.

“Aww, gosh, Sugarcube, that feels great.” Applejack hissed, rolling her hips forward as she fed Twilight her thick orange member. “Your mouth’s just ‘bout as nice to fuck as it is to listen to.” The sweet talk and praise only made Twilight blush, her cheeks already puffed out from the sheer girth of Applejack’s length. While she continued to work she scooped one hand around Applejack’s base, stroking her fondly and sweetly while she savored the moment. The scent of cock, the taste of precum...it was almost frightening for the young woman just how much she had come to relish it. But as she knelt there nearly naked in the middle of the girl’s locker room, she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Being the fuckslut for her six best friends had been the greatest thing to ever happen to her, and she burned with pleasure hotter and hotter the longer she kept sucking.

“Good news!” Rainbow Dash’s voice brought hope to them both, and though Twilight sparkle didn’t look up from her work, she made sure to listen intently. The athlete tossed her phone to a nearby bench before moving her hands down to her hips, pulling her cock out of her shorts and letting it hang free and loose. It wasn’t in the open air for even a few seconds before Twilight had a hand around it, slowly pumping and squeezing that length while Dash continued to speak. “Sunset Shimmer said that since our cocks are magical, there’s no good reason to think we can get her pregnant. So she said to go for it!”

“Well, that’s darn good news!” Applejack beamed, and gazed down at the pretty face working on her member. She could tell that Twilight was smiling as well, even though it was around a thick length of increasingly wet cock. “Looks like you’re gonna get stuffed after all, darlin’!”

“Hey, Applejack.” Rainbow Dash grinned, and nudged Applejack with her elbow. She waited until she had her friend’s attention, and then spoke up with a big, wide, cocky smile spread over her features. “Sunset Shimmer said we can’t get her pregnant, but...I dunno.” She glanced down to her own member, drooling a line of precum down to Twilight’s wrist. “My cock’s pretty great. I bet it can do it.”

“Haw!” The sudden laugh that came from Applejack was bold and cocky as well; having Twilight’s mouth wrapped around her seemed to do wonders for bringing her to Dash’s level of arrogance. “Not if mine doesn’t do it first, Dash! I reckon my spunk is good enough to break the laws of magic!”

“Then it’s a contest!” Rainbow Dash beamed, and Twilight could literally feel her member throb in excitement at the prospect. “First one to get Twilight pregnant wins!”

Twilight just blushed brightly at their words, and watched as the two women shook hands on it. The thought of being bred by one of her two friends certainly offered up all kinds of possible problems, but if Sunset Shimmer said it wasn’t possible she took it all as a bit of casual banter between them. Neither of her friends could possibly get her pregnant with their magical cocks, but...oh, it’d be a great deal of fun while they tried!

 

Twilight Sparkle shivered as she felt Rainbow Dash’s cock slide into her tight, wet pussy. Both Dash and Applejack still wore their gym outfits but they had taken their intimacy to the nearby bench, and now Applejack sat with Twilight Sparkle’s face in her lap. Twilight laid on her side with one leg lifted high, and from behind her Rainbow Dash laid in a similar position as she eased her member deep inside. The very first press of one of her friend’s cocks was always the hardest to take, and sure enough Twilight tightened up as Rainbow’s large member spread her tender young folds. Once she had based herself; though, she rested there for a moment as she leaned forward, kissing at the back of Twilight’s shoulders as she gave the girl a chance to get used to it.

“How’s your first bare cock feel, Twilight?” Dash asked with a grin, her hands moving to lock against the girl’s hips. Though the position was a little awkward Applejack helped them complete it; one of the cowgirl’s hands held out to hold Twilight’s leg up. It kept her spread just enough for Dash’s slow and steady push of her hips, and already she had found a fun rhythm to fuck her friend with. Twilight, head spinning and her face pressed close to Applejack’s member, simply nodded her head eagerly and spoke out around the flavor of the orange cock offered to her.

“It’s...It’s shoo big! And shoo good!” She couldn’t help but giggle, her voice slurred as she slurped around Applejack’s member. The lenses of her glasses were damp with the same spit that crossed her cheeks, and as she moved her mouth to wrap around Applejack’s cock once more the cowgirl let her free hand take Twilight’s ponytail. Twilight’s eyes closed and she was left in the dark as the two other girls shared glances, no doubt ready to fuck their friend with enthusiasm and authority. Once they were both ready they both took their chance, taking what had started as a gentle threeway into something a fair bit more vigorous and intense. Dash’s hips flew forward faster as she fucked Twilight steadily from behind, and with her hand gripping Twilight’s ponytail Applejack screwed up into her mouth, pressing her cock down deep until the young woman couldn’t help but gag on it with a sloppy mess.

Not that Twilight minded. She had been fucking the two girls long enough to know just what they were like in each other’s presence, always eager to show that they were the more dominant and rough of the pair, always wanting to be the hardest to fuck, the more to cum, and the longest to last. And, as they had just been joking, the first to breed her. Twilight thrilled at the excitement sweeping over her in the moment, and her toes curled within her cute dress shoes as she felt Applejack’s fingers hook harder against her knee. So long as the cowgirl held her leg up and kept her spread she’d gladly let Rainbow Dash fuck her with that big blue cock, just as she’d keep slurping and sucking on the orange member offered up to her. The two girls were rough and competitive, but getting fucked by them was always enough to leave Twilight trembling in her kneesocks.

“Applejack, she feels so damn good like this!” Rainbow Dash beamed, her hands moving up from Twilight’s waist so she could fondle those full purple breasts. She squeezed them both in tandem before sweeping her fingers around to tease at the nipples, pinching and twisting them until she heard Twilight give a little gasp of delight. “She’s so wet and tight! Why did we ever even bother with condoms when Twilight’s pussy feels this good?!”

“I dunno, Dash.” Applejack chuckled, still fucking up into the girl’s eager mouth. She trembled at the lines of spin that caressed down her shaft in a sweet spiral, and licked her lips hungrily as she felt Twilight’s own tongue shivering over her cockhead. “Though I gotta admit, sure was fun watchin’ her empty all of them into her mouth. Our lil’ Sugarcube here sure loves bein’ our slut, that much is certain.”

She did. More than she could ever really say, she did. Every thrust from Rainbow Dash’s cock and every press of Applejack’s into her throat made her even more excited, happiness flooding across her and shivering along her purple skin. She loved being a part of a group of friends and she loved being their fuckpet in the same breath; just as happy to spend time with them at the movies as she was to suck their cocks in the parking lot. Her life had gone from the lonely world of a bookish beauty to being constantly surrounded by friends and affection, affection that was so hard to restrain that her friends simply claimed her any time they wanted.

Condom or no, Twilight was just happy to have one of her friends inside of her while she sucked another’s tip. And as the fucking between them grew faster and hotter she could hear Rainbow Dash start to whimper, foretelling a whole new first for Twilight Sparkle. Dash was close to giving her the first creampie of her young life, and as the blue skinned girl continued to fuck with her member hanging out the front of her athletic shorts Twilight pulled her mouth off of Applejack’s length, gazing over her shoulder as she smiled.

“H...Hurry, Dash!” She whispered in a heated bliss to her friend, just as her warm purple walls squeezed that thick blue member. “Better cum soon so Applejack gets her turn!”

“D...Doesn’t matter if she does!” Rainbow Dash grinned, clenching her teeth as her hips flew forward harder and harder. “‘Cause...you’re gonna get pregnant...right now!” And with that, Rainbow Dash threw her hips forward and hilted herself deep inside of her young friend right at the moment of release. Twilight Sparkle's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her own orgasm flood across her, brought to that breaking point in no small part thanks to the rush of warm cream that flooded through her. Rainbow Dash’s cock throbbed against the tight walls of her purple pussy and released load after load of thrilling warmth, enough that Twilight could feel that rush heat up her entire core. She knew that Sunset Shimmer had said getting pregnant was impossible with their magical cocks, but with such a thick load rushing inside of her she couldn’t help but wonder if the contest the two girls were having wasn’t quite so silly after all.

Twilight Sparkle’s head was spinning in the aftermath, and she barely noticed when Applejack lifted up from underneath her, pulling her cock away from Twilight’s mouth so she could get in position for her turn. The bookworm even shifted along with Rainbow Dash’s body as the athlete stretched out further on the bench, laying flat across it and twisting Twilight around on her member until she straddled the girl in a cowgirl fashion. With her cute little dress shoes pressed to the floor and her pussy still filled with strong blue cock, Twilight could finally look down and see Rainbow Dash’s joyful expression. The rainbow-maned young woman’s hands moved up, and while Twilight straddled her waist she helped herself to two heaping handfuls of soft purple tits.

“Mmm, you’re the best, Twilight!” She beamed, and rocked her hips forward again. It gave Twilight a bit of surprise as the young woman thrust up into her anew; that still-hard cock stirring her creampie and promising even more fun. “So good, I think I might just go again!” And with that, Rainbow Dash did just that. It didn’t matter that she had just fucked Twilight to a heavy completion, it didn’t matter that her cock was swimming within her own cum contained inside the girl’s tight pussy, and it especially didn’t matter that Applejack was there standing on the sidelines waiting for her turn. Twilight was in no position to complain as well, and as Rainbow Dash started to thrust up into her she called out in glee, her back arching and her knees bending so she could hook her feet against the sides of Rainbow Dash’s knees.

“Oh...R...Rainbow Dash!” She called out, a huge smile spread over her face and her glasses slightly askew. “You’re...You’re still so hard! How is that even possible?!”

“It’s possible because she’s a downright cheater!” Applejack’s voice broke into the air between them, and from the sideline the cowgirl watched with her arms folded across her chest and a stern pout spread over her features. She huffed in irritation as she watched the naked schoolgirl bounce up and down on Dash’s cock, snorting like an angry bull as her turn was simply passed over. “Ya can’t just help yourself to seconds like that! Not when it’s my turn to fuck her!”

“I can fuck her until I’m good and spent!” Dash sneered in response, and as if to highlight her privilege with Twilight’s pussy slapped her hands against the girl’s purple rear, squeezing it hard and pushing herself down to the hilt. Twilight tensed and gasped at the contact, and from the sidelines Applejack was forced to watch as some of Dash’s cum squeezed out of her pussy, rolling down along that beautiful blue shaft. To add insult to the injury of a throbbing cock left unpleasured, Dash stuck her tongue out and giggled again. “I might go a third and fourth time, too! I can stay in Twilight’s pussy as long as I stay har-hey! Wait! What are you doing?!”

“W...What are...what ARE you doing?!” Twilight’s voice joined the request as she looked over her shoulder, gasping at the sudden presence of Applejack behind her. The cowgirl had enough of Dash’s nonsense and had swung forward on the bench as well, standing overtop it and letting her wet, spit covered cock slap against Twilight’s purple rear. She smacked Dash’s hands away and moved her own down to hold her shaft, preparing to slip herself inside as she glared at the rainbow haired girl at the bottom of the pile. For the moment she ignored both girls’ requests to explain herself, since in a few seconds it would be very, very clear exactly what she had in mind.

“Iffin’ ya’ll won’t give me a fair turn, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to crash the party!” She grinned wide, and with a slow push of her hips started to squeeze herself inside. At the time Twilight had a perfectly unoccupied ass; a tight little pucker that hadn’t yet been claimed with cock. It was tight and inviting and certain to be pleasurable and snug...but Applejack didn’t have much interest in it. In the weeks following the appearance of her and her friends’ new cocks, she had claimed ass left and right. Fluttershy’s, Sunset Shimmer’s, even Rainbow Dash’s...and while it was always fun to give a gal a little bit of pushing from behind, she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to fuck Twilight’s purple pussy without a condom. She wasn’t about to miss her chance to win her contest with Rainbow Dash.

So it was with a great amount of shock to Twilight Sparkle that she felt a second cock push against her slit. Her eyes went wide and she was left utterly speechless; wondering if Applejack truly intended to do what she thought she was heading towards. Her answer came a few seconds later as Rainbow Dash tensed up underneath her, and she felt her tight purple slit spread across the appearance of another new, thick member.

“Uhhhnn...nnn...no fair…” Rainbow Dash whined, trembling underneath the pile of girls as Twilight’s pussy became all the more crowded. Inch by inch she felt Applejack squeeze against her, forcing Twilight to cinch around them both in a struggle to hold them both. In a few heated moments she could feel every inch of the cowgirl against her, throbbing, twitching, even the sculpt of her cockhead as it squeezed against Dash’s own. Together they filled Twilight Sparkle more than the girl had ever been filled before, and within her purple pussy their cocks swam in a full creampie that Dash had already deposited. Rainbow Dash’s eye twitched and her hips bucked from pleasure, her rump rising off the bench only to slap down hard once more. She didn’t know it could be quite so tight ever before...and she couldn’t imagine anything that felt better than sharing Twilight’s pussy with one of her best friends at the same time. Not that she’d ever, ever admit it.

Twilight was left overwhelmed as Applejack took a fistful of her hair, grabbing her at the base of her ponytail and pulling her head back. She tilted it back far enough to kiss hot and hungrily against the girl’s throat, leaving hot wet streaks of spit and even taking the time to nibble against her flesh. The whole time she started to thrust, slow at first but with a quickly growing passion, her cock pulling out nearly to the tip before slamming back in to her hilt. On each thrust her sack crashed against Rainbow Dash’s and their members throbbed heavily against each other, sending Twilight’s senses reeling as she was claimed.

The purple girl’s hands rested on Rainbow Dash’s shoulders, but her strength was low and she doubted she could’ve held herself up without Applejack’s hand in her hair. Her thighs twitched and shivered and she strained to keep her feet hooked at Dash’s knees, each press of Applejack’s cock wanting to make her spread even further to accommodate. Her nipples were stiff and excited and her glasses were fogged with heat, and yet she somehow managed to endure. Pleasure overwhelmed her, and though the tight fit of two cocks in her tender pussy was certainly...a stretch, she could handle that attention long enough for the two girls to fuck her steadily and swiftly.

No words were spoken between the three girls after Applejack’s forced intrusion, partly because none of the three knew if they had the strength to do so. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash shared the girl’s pussy with equal thrusts, groaning and grunting and breathing hot and heavy while they fucked in and out of that gloriously wet, hot slit. Applejack kept one hand in Twilight’s hair while the other was left free to roam; squeezing one of Twilight’s breasts before carressing down her belly, and even leaning forward to tweak one of Dash’s nipples through the tight garment of her gym shirt. Dash meanwhile kept her own hands locked against Twilight’s thighs, her fingers scratching along the soft fabric of the girl’s kneesocks and her grip tight to help keep her firmly in place. She didn’t dare move too wildly or too frantically, desperately afraid that Twilight might tumble off and the pleasure she was experiencing would come to an abrupt end.

The end of their pleasure did come, but it was with a thunderous amount of joy that crossed all three of them. Twilight’s own sudden and sharp orgasm as she was claimed by the two girls crashed hard into her, and the sudden tensing and flexing of her pussy was enough to drive her dear friends to a similar peak. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash throbbed against each other as their members started to spurt, and soon cum began to flow through each of their tips, blending within Twilight and filling her tender, tight pussy with cream.

The moans that flowed from each of the girls blended together in much the same fashion; a beautiful harmony that mirrored the swirling milk that they offered Twilight’s entrance. The moment of greatest passion came from Rainbow Dash; however, as in the very height of her orgasm, in the biggest and most competitive moment of the evening, she suddenly snatched a hand forward. She didn’t reach for Twilight; the provider of such a perfect pussy, and instead her hand flew forward to grab ahold of the blonde ponytail dangling from her rival’s head. Applejack gasped as her hair was pulled taut, and in a swift and sudden motion the cowgirl was yanked forward and snatched into a sudden, fierce, and intense kiss.

Twilight shivered in delight, sandwiched even tighter between the two while their mixed cum swirled in her pussy, and she watched with wide eyes as Rainbow Dash desperately kissed the cowgirl she so fiercely competed with. From what she had been told by Sunset Shimmer the girls all had a tendency to play freely with each other though kissing was somewhat rare; a sweeter nicety that had somehow failed to work its way into the thick blend of lust and cum-covered passion that they had all come to enjoy. In short, they could all enjoy each other as the closest friends while fucking and thrusting into each other, but a kiss? A kiss was...something special. She herself had only enjoyed one kiss so far; the sweet and intimate kiss with Sunset Shimmer the first night they had enjoyed her. It was cumfilled and under the gaze of the other five girls, but even then she could tell it was something special.

And now, pinched in between each girl’s sweaty figure, stuffed with their cocks and filled with their cum, Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash gave Applejack an equally hungry, happy kiss. She could see that each girl’s tongue was slowly battering back and forth, and when it finally ended Applejack’s lips pulled up, her cheeks blushing bright and her expression a bit surprised. Both of them were blushing vibrantly, but in a stunning turn it wasn’t just because of the fact they were sharing a cumfilled pussy in that very moment.

“Ah...uh...that was...that was somethin’, darlin’.” Applejack stammered, though it wasn’t entirely clear just which of them she was referring to. She gave a shudder of pleasure as she pulled her member free of Twilight’s pussy, sliding her cock across Dash’s to do so. Almost instantly cum trailed from Twilight’s entrance to drizzle down over Dash’s sack, coating it in a white nectar that was the joined passion of both girls. “I, uh...I reckon I better shower. All sweaty an’ whatnot. You, uh...you wanna join me, Dash?”

The way Dash’s eyes lit up was different from her competitive spark, but no less genuine.

“Y...You bet, Applejack!” She nodded, before gazing up at Twilight with a smile. She leaned up to give the girl a fond kiss on the cheek; not on the same intimate level as what she shared with Applejack, but still showing great tenderness and care. As Twilight eased off of Rainbow Dash’s cock the athlete sat up some, and slowly began to rise up to her feet. “Wait up for us, Twilight? We won’t be long.”

“Sure.” Twilight smiled, sitting against the bench and literally leaking cum into a tiny puddle at the center of her lap. She held onto the edge of the bench as she gazed at her two dear friends, squeezing her lap together in the futile hope of keeping all that cum inside of her. “I’ll be here.”

It seemed like they needed a bit of a lone time, and frankly? Twilight needed a few minutes to catch her own breath as well.

 

There Twilight sat alone in the girl’s locker room, listening to the distant sound of the showers running further down the hall. She still sat naked save for her glasses and kneesocks, and cum still continued to slip from her pussy onto the hard bench below. It had gotten to a point that some of it even drooled over the edge and trickled to the floor, but there was little stopping it at that point. She gazed up at the nearest locker and tilted her head, looking at the name etched on the front of it.

“Well...maybe Lyra won’t notice the stain.” She murmured, and looked at the white spot on the carpet underneath her. “...though it’s pretty big.”

She didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as a soft buzzing noise from the side drew her attention. On a nearby bench Rainbow Dash’s cell phone sat, humming and lighting up. It had done the same thing several times throughout their lovemaking session, but for obvious reasons they had all ignored it. Twilight didn’t ignore it anymore; however, and with one hand squaring her glasses on her face the other reached out to take it.

It might’ve been a slight invasion of privacy, but after all, it could’ve been more information from Sunset Shimmer! After all, it was Twilight’s pussy, and she certainly should be in the loop as to what happened to it. With a slight blush Twilight glanced at the screen, careful not to touch it, but swiftly reading the messages that showed on the idle screen before vanishing.

**Sunset:** Great idea, Dash! We’ll see which one of us gets her pregnant first!

**Pinkie:** YAYYYYY!!!!!1111 I CAN’T W8 2 GET TWILI PREGGERS! IT’LL BE THE BEST BABY SHOWER EVAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!111

**Rarity:** A fine contest idea, darling. Just don’t get too competitive, will you? She might realize what we’re doing if you do.

**Fluttershy:** If you girls think it’s fun, I’m in. And we’ll get to have sex with her while she’s pregnant! How wonderful!

Twilight Sparkle just blinked, lowering the cell phone and staring at the lockers ahead of her. As cum trickled from her pussy to the bench, and as the sound of the showers running down the hall continued, she swallowed in nervous realization of just what was going on.

It would seem...the contest that Rainbow Dash and Applejack had spoken of wasn’t quite such a silly thing after all.

 

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum, breeding. :3 Yum, futa Equestria Girls having a competition to do it. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!
> 
> Make sure to [follow me on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you like my work!


	3. Pinkie's Perfectly Pumped Purple Pussy Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight sure is eager to make her friends happy. When Pinkie Pie invites her over for a sleepover she's all too happy to oblige, fully knowing that her cheerful friend is going to take another run at her. What she doesn't expect; however, is that Pinkie shares a room with older sister, and that Maud is almost as depraved as Pinkie...

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter Three: Pinkie’s Perfectly Pumped Purple Pussy Pie  
-By Drace Domino

Even if they were all lying to her, Twilight Sparkle had never had better friends. Granted it was a bit of an easy task considering she had never...well...she had never had friends before, but still the happiness that the young woman felt in the presence of all her wonderful new friends was far and away the greatest sensation of her life. Even putting aside the carnal pleasures she had discovered thanks to them, the mere act of being near them all had made her entire world brighter and more filled with joy.

And that was why she turned a blind eye to the contest. She knew about it from Rainbow Dash’s cell phone that night in the locker room; the declared competition between all of her six friends to see which one of them could be the first to get her pregnant. Not a single one of them had told her about the bet and they all seemed to keep to the fiction that they didn’t believe it was even possible; reiterating the lie that “Sunset Shimmer said our magical cocks can’t get the job done.” From Fluttershy to Applejack to Sunset Shimmer herself, all of them had looked Twilight Sparkle squarely in the eyes and lied about the truth of the matter.

And still...still she went along with it. She had spent a few long nights wondering why; exactly, staring up at her ceiling and going over the events in her head. In the past week she had already been with every last one of her friends without making them wear a condom, and not once had she decided to voice her knowledge that the bet had been going on. She let them all fuck her, she let them all cum inside of her, and every time she knew the risk that they would’ve hidden from her. The young woman had dwelled on it for hours; just why that compulsion within her was so strong, why she didn’t have the nerve to stand up and demand that they start wearing condoms. She had every right to be furious; she knew that much, and yet whenever she thought of their wicked little bet and all the times they had cum inside of her, the pleasure and the warmth she felt was simply too great to resist.

Sex for Twilight Sparkle had become a part of her daily routine, as well as her nightly tradition. She’d spend her days being enjoyed by her friends in all sorts of ways, and usually at night she would find her own hand down the front of her pajamas, fingering herself to thrashing orgasms as she played out those memories in her head. Almost every night, at least. That night in particular, Twilight Sparkle was walking along the road with a backpack over her shoulder and a small spring to her step.

She was excited; a wide smile spread across her sweet features as she made her way to the end of the block, taking a sharp turn to head towards a modest looking home in the distance. The name on the mailbox clearly read “Pie Residence” in a plain and simple lettering, and Twilight’s cheeks grew an even deeper shade of purple as she knew what she was in store for. It was a sleepover, though nowhere near as grand in scale as the one that she had first been sampled by all of her friends. Just Pinkie Pie and herself, and quite likely a lot of the sweeter things in life: jokes, cupcakes, and cock. All three of them would be present that evening, and all three of them Twilight Sparkle couldn’t wait to consume in copious amounts.

Let Pinkie Pie lie to her; she didn’t mind. Pinkie still made her laugh harder than she ever had before, and she was still sweeter and kinder than anyone back at Crystal Prep. There was something about all of her new friends that made Twilight Sparkle love them more than she disliked the lie; whether it was Rarity’s generosity or Rainbow Dash’s proud and loyal nature, or the simple and pure adorableness that was Fluttershy. Even Sunset Shimmer, a woman with a spotted past in her own right, had always shown her nothing but love and affection.

The bet might have made her feel like a piece of meat...but it was just a tiny footnote on what as otherwise the greatest human relationship she had ever had with another group. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Besides, what were the chances one of them would actually succeed in getting her pregnant, anyway? She scoffed at such a thing as she rang the doorbell, and waited for Pinkie Pie to arrive.

When the door opened it wasn’t Pinkie to show her face but rather Maud; the gray skinned and purple haired young woman that Twilight had come to know as Pinkie’s older sister. In almost every way Maud seemed more mature and more refined than her bouncy and energetic sibling; usually stone faced with a solid expression that never ventured far past a steadfast glance. Even in the face of Twilight Sparkle, looking as adorable as ever with her bag pulled over a shoulder and her striped hair pulled into a ponytail, Maud didn’t even flinch as she greeted the girl.

“Pinkie is upstairs.” She spoke simply, plainly, and in a complete monotone. “I’ll take you up to see her. Follow me.” Her words were delivered with an almost rehearsed quality, as deadpan as could be and delivered with perfect precision. As Twilight stood in a bit of surprise Maud waved for her to follow, and together the two padded through a house that was mostly empty and dark. The lights were drawn and the entire house was quiet; likely a good thing considering what was planned for that evening.

“Aren’t your parents home?” Twilight asked, tilting her head and arching a brow as she followed. She padded along the floor in her cute new shoes; black straps with pink ribbons that had been a gift from Rarity, and as she kept pace with Maud she continued to keep a lookout. “Everything’s dark.”

“Our parents and sisters are out for the weekend at a convention.” Maud said simply, and didn’t bother to look back. As she took the stairs she continued walking, her voice following along as she did so. “It’s a rock convention. It’s a convention about different kinds of rocks. I usually like those, but I wanted to spend the weekend with my sister instead.”

Twilight just smiled at that, and tagged right along behind Maud as she went up the stairs. Though she seemed surly and deadpan she could tell that Maud adored her younger sister; the cheerful and jubilant young woman bringing as much light to Maud’s life as she did everyone else’s. It was a sign that the gray skinned woman wasn’t quite so emotionless...and as Twilight continued behind her, she had to observe that she also didn’t have a bad rear. Tightly gripped in the confines of a pair of jeans sitting underneath a large green sweater dangling from her waist, every time Maud stepped up it accented the curve of her rock hard rump. When Twilight realized she was staring a bright blush crossed her cheeks, and she forced herself to look up as they continued onward. Heavens! Just what was she turning into, that she couldn’t even walk behind another woman without thinking about the very lewdest of things?

The fact that such dirty thoughts flowed into her mind so easily these days shouldn’t of been a surprise. After all, for weeks now she had been the willing and eager slut of six separate women, and had given herself to them time and time again over that time. Sometimes she had handled two at a time or even three, and since the discovery of her carnal pleasures she had come to know sex-laced sweat like a second skin. She was becoming just like the rest of them only far more depraved; a young woman that was desperate to bend over and be fucked by any of her dear, dear friends.

And when Maud opened the door to let Twilight inside, she saw one of the culprits of making such a slut of Twilight Sparkle. The young bookworm gasped as her eyes opened wide, and the bag that she held over her shoulder dropped unceremoniously to the ground. As she took in a long, deep sight of what laid before her, her head spun and her heart races and she instantly felt a shockwave of pleasure go through her.

“P-Pinkie?!” She gasped, staring slack-jawed at the woman waiting for her on the bed. “A...Already?!”

Twilight Sparkle hadn’t gone over to Pinkie Pie’s house with any naive notions that there wouldn’t be sex. In fact; she had counted on it. But by the same token, she had sort of expected that they’d build up to it...or at least, wait until Pinkie Pie’s sister wasn’t in the room with them. No matter what Twilight thought; however, Pinkie Pie was laying there right in the middle of her bed, stripped down naked with her cock sticking straight up from her lap. That pink member that had become so familiar to Twilight over the past few weeks was already erect and throbbing, and the bouncy young woman giggled as she let her fingers grip around it, giving it a little squeeze.

“Hi, Twilight! And it’s always the right time for a party, silly!” She reclined against a small mountain of comfortable pillows and stuffed animals, sighing contently as she drew her eyes across her friend. Twilight wasn’t dressed particularly provocatively but that was never much of a concern; as soon as Pinkie saw her nerdy, adorable features framed by those pretty glasses, she was always eager to stuff her cock into her. As Maud slipped into the room and closed the door behind them Twilight gave another gasp, looking from sister to sister as she tried to make sense of the situation.

“M..Maud?! You’re...You’re okay with this?!” She blinked, a dark blush lining her cheeks. Despite her surprise from the situation she already found herself padding closer, kicking out of her shoes and sweeping towards the edge of Pinkie’s bed. The room shared by the two sisters was rather small, and against both far walls there sat a tiny bed able to accommodate each of them. Pinkie’s half of the room was bright and livid with plenty of color and laughter, while Maud’s was dark and stern and sported plenty of hard angles. As Twilight approached Pinkie’s bed Maud moved over towards her own, stepping silently until she was firmly seated on the edge, directly facing the party.

“Pinkie Pie said I could watch.” She offered simply, but it was the pink woman’s voice that offered the true explanation. No sooner did Twilight reach the edge of her bed did she pull the young woman’s wrist, coaxing her to sit and already moving her hands out. Twilight didn’t resist as Pinkie unbuttoned her shirt and started to strip her, though when she started to speak it certainly made Twilight shudder from a great deal of emotions quivering through her.

“I hope you don’t mind, Twilight, but Maud really, really, really wanted to watch!” She gave a tiny pout, in the hopes it would sell the moment a little harder. “You see, Maud has known about my Pinkie-peen for a while now, and she thinks it's just the cat’s pajamas! Isn’t that right, Maud?!” Maud, from the sideline, delivered a stoic expression with a completely deadpan voice.

“...the greatest desire in my life is for Pinkie to cum inside of my pussy.” Her delivery was such that anyone could’ve easily guessed she was kidding, though even Twilight knew her better by now. Maud wasn’t a girl that joked around or even told half-truths, and her voice rang with sincerity despite its lack of emotion. “But Pinkie won’t do it until she’s graduated.”

“Y’see, Twilight, Maud’s going off to college soon-” Pinkie continued, by this point effectively coaxing Twilight out of her blouse. Soon she had the purple skinned girl topless, and as she slinked behind her to begin fondling her breasts from behind she continued to talk in that sweet, tender tone. “-and while there’s nothin’ I’d like more to give her a sweet as frosting creampie, we should probably wait until we’re both out of the house. After all, you know better than anyone how hard it is to stop when you’re having fun! Can’t have our parents catch us, after all.”

“Pinkie Pie told me that you can’t get pregnant with her cock.” Maud spoke up, tilting her head as she looked at Twilight. “So would you have sex with her and let me watch? I want to pretend...pretend it’s me getting filled up with my sister’s cum.” There was a brief pause, before she added in deadpan fashion. “...I have a very vivid imagination.”

Twilight listened to it all with a bit of stunned arousal running through her; a building heat that was helped by the pink fingers fondling her breasts and teasing her nipples. It was a lot of information to take in at once; Maud’s attraction to her sister, her desire to be creampied by her, and Pinkie’s restraint in making her wait. She knew Pinkie Pie well enough to guess that her reason for waiting was probably at least a little bit less than genuine; the playful young woman likely just enjoyed watching Maud squirm. Still, as she gazed behind her shoulder to look at Pinkie and then back to Maud, it was undeniable that the two had a bond that they were willing to let Twilight take part in.

And that, as much as the fondling of her breasts and the growing dampness against her panties, made her feel good. It was with a blush that she looked towards Maud and gave a quick nod, and her hands swept down to the hem of her skirt. Idly the young woman pulled her legs up to rest her feet against the edge of the bed and spread her knees slowly apart, showing the gray skinned girl across the room the sight of her pretty black panties in contrast to her purple skin. Only then did she rest back into Pinkie’s arms, and let her head fall against the young woman’s shoulder.

“Pinkie Pie…” She murmured contently, gazing up into the bright and happy features of one of her best friends. “...you can let Maud watch while you do anything you want to me.”

Pinkie just smiled bright and wide, a look so perfect and pure and innocent that it made Twilight’s heart melt. The innocent part was certainly up for debate considering the circumstances, but there was no denying the intense charm and sweetness hiding within.

 

From there, the evening devolved into the sort of lewd excitement that Twilight had come to expect when she was with her new friends. Pinkie Pie hadn’t hesitated to slink a hand straight down the front of Twilight’s panties, curling her fingers and easing them inside the young woman’s slit while she rolled her hips forward, grinding her cock against her from behind. She moved her mouth down to suckle and kiss against the purple slope of Twilight’s neck, her attentions tender and fond and clearly all for the pleasure of her lovely friend. While she was attended to by Pinkie Twilight just stared across the room, watching as Maud enjoyed the moment in her own unique way.

With a stern face Maud had moved towards her nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out something that looked rather familiar. Colored the same pink tint and looking the exact same shape and size as Pinkie’s own, the gray skinned woman seemed to have a perfect replica of her sister’s cock. From the tip to the base it was very familiar to Twilight and her better-than-average memory, and her cheeks darkened as she watched Maud move back to the edge of the bed with it.

“Hehe! You’ve noticed my birthday gift to Maud, I take it!” Pinkie beamed, and nipped at the back of Twilight’s neck. “Gotta get her ready for the big day when I give her a proper Pinkie pounding!”

“...you two are…” Twilight whimpered, and as Pinkie’s fingers went deeper into her she gave a soft gasp. “...very...very close.”

“You have no idea.” Maud responded simply, and began to unbuckle her jeans. The gray skinned woman stripped herself free of most of her clothing while her sister fingered Twilight; easing out of her jeans and her panties and slipping away from her dark green shirt. Soon she was nearly as naked as her sister save for knee-high black socks, and when she flopped back down on her bed she spread her legs so Twilight could see her slit. Pink and perfect; a stark contrast to her gray flesh, and clearly glistening in the dim light of the room. Twilight just swallowed tightly as she watched, her eyes open wide as she marvelled in a tiny voice.

“I’ve...I’ve never…” She murmured, her entrance tightening against Pinkie’s probing fingers. “...I’ve never seen another girl like that who didn’t have...have a…” She didn’t need to finish her thought, because that same object was pushing against her from behind. Twilight just whimpered and tried to swallow some of her arousal while Maud began to proceed; lining up her toy with her entrance and squeezing the tip of it slowly inside. While she worked and eased the inches of her faux-Pinkie cock within her folds the real Pinkie gave a soft grumble of discontent, jealous that the facsimile of her rod was getting attention before the real thing. She rolled her hips against Twilight, grinding her cock to the small of her back, and she whined in a tiny, pathetic little voice.

“Twiliiiiiight…” Pinkie whimpered, pulling her fingers from Twilight’s sex. “Wanna fuuuuuuck…” Twilight Sparkle just gave a soft laugh, and nodded to her friend. She lifted her legs and started to squeeze out of her panties, and in the same moment Pinkie worked at the edge of her skirt. Together they worked to strip Twilight down to her socks in much the same state as Maud, though Twilight’s glasses still remained perfectly perched against her face. Then, with a soft lift and a tiny grunt, Pinkie lifted Twilight up with her hands underneath her rear.

Pinkie was sitting firmly now against the bed, and as she pulled Twilight into her lap the purple girl pulled back to let her shoulders squeeze against Pinkie’s breasts. Twilight’s hands moved down to get a good grasp of Pinkie’s rod, and once she had it lined up with her tender, tight entrance Pinkie started to let her slither down. A gasp of excitement fell from Twilight’s lips as she started to consume that wonderful pink member; her knees bent and her feet firmly planted on the bed as she settled in against it. Pinkie’s arms wrapped tight around her and the girl started to kiss all over Twilight’s back, nibbling at her shoulders and nipping at her neck.

And there Twilight crouched, her pussy engulfing Pinkie’s thick and throbbing member, her legs spread and her nude state exposed to Maud. If Maud had someone underneath her she’d be in much the same position, and the two women exchanged glances before they finally started to delight themselves. For Maud it was a matter of twisting her wrist and steadily fucking herself with a Pinkie-shaped toy, and for Twilight it was a matter of straining her knees and arms to bounce up and down on the real thing.

There was likely no true comparison between the two in terms of pleasure, but by the same token anyone would be hard pressed to say Maud didn’t enjoy herself. She had that pink toy coated in her juice before the second push inside, and her eyes passed over Pinkie fucking her friend from behind with a great deal of excited interest. For a certainty in her own mind it was her riding that cock, claiming it down to the hilt, and as she pumped that thick toy into her pussy she could almost imagine it throbbing, pulsing and twitching like her sister. Moans escaped from both sides of the room as the two girls fucked themselves of Pinkie-esque cocks, and as the girl herself settled in underneath Twilight Sparkle she suddenly gave a loud, happy giggle.

“Hey Maud!” She called out to her sister, beaming bright and wide as she stuffed her member into Twilight’s slit. Her hands moved up to tease across the other woman’s breasts, and as she tweaked puffy purple nipples Twilight’s voice nearly covered up her own from the sudden and intense moan. “Guess what I’m gonna do!”

Maud lifted a brow, while still pumping the toy in and out of her tight and tender slit. She couldn’t possibly speculate on something more exciting than what she was already witnessing, but what Pinkie said next was enough to make both her sister and her well-fucked friend moan in shock and delight. The pink girl’s voice was jubilant as ever, and when she spoke it was with a loud, overjoyed voice that could never have been spoken with her parents in the house.

“I’m gonna get Twilight pregnant for ya, Maud! Right here, right now!” Her giggle was wild and frantic, and a wave of heated, horny ache washed over Twilight. Her head was immediately sent to spinning as Pinkie leaned in close, and her throat tightened as much as her pussy as she heard Pinkie give her a quick, hurried whisper. “...I know my cock can’t really do that, but play along! Maud loves that kind of thing!”

So much was conveyed in that moment, and perhaps if Twilight wasn’t already at the apex of delight she might have been able to think through it. Pinkie Pie was in a contest to get her pregnant...only lying that she couldn’t do it...and yet here she was, ready to play pretend for the sake of her sister! Sticky confusion clung to Twilight’s body as much as that layer of heated sweat, and she bucked her hips fiercely as she pounded straight back down on that thick, throbbing pink cock. She knew the truth. She knew more than Pinkie thought. And yet...she loved this. She loved her friend. She loved being watched. And a part of her, deep down, almost too deep to taste, a part of her loved the thrill...and the possibility.

“Y-Yes, Pinkie! Get me pregnant, please!” Her voice was calling out before she even realized it, her throat tightening and pleasure sweeping over her. She lifted one of her hands up just enough to feverishly swish her fingers back and forth across her hood, teasing her clit while she continued slamming up and down on that thick, fat length. “I want...I want to have your baby, Pinkie...I want you...to...to conceive a child with me, and fertilize my egg with your spermatozoa!”

Twilight was, for all intents and purposes, a little too smart for proper dirty talk. Thankfully, Pinkie Pie had a solution. Just when Twilight was about to sexily recant her desire for Pinkie to instigate the conception that would eventually lead to a mammal’s live birth, the pink girl reached a hand forward and pressed it against Twilight’s mouth. Through her glasses Twilight’s eyes went wide as she felt something squeezed against her tongue, and when Pinkie’s hand fled away she realized her own panties had been stuffed into her mouth. The flavor of her own arousal, the sexy fabric she had worn that evening, it all rested there against her tongue in order to keep her quiet. The intellectual within her might have been indignant about being silenced, but the slut in her thrilled at the treatment.

And at least in that moment, the slut was far, far more powerful.

Twilight sucked down the flavor of her damp panties as Pinkie gave her a few more thrusts, and while she did so she let her eyes study Maud’s folds as they wrapped around that lovely, thick toy. It was perfectly sculpted to match that of her sister’s, but Twilight had to admit...Maud was still missing out. Missing out on the throbbing. The whimpering from the back of Pinkie’s throat. And ultimately, the sudden rush of thick, white cum straight inside of her. She studied that toy driving in and out of the other woman’s pussy was great delight, and when Pinkie finally spoke up her words were enough to send more shudders of joy through Twilight’s tender body.

“Maud, c’mere and lay down!” Pink finally giggled, and started to shift her position. “If you wanna see Twilight get pregnant, you need a good seat for the action!”

From there, Twilight’s head spun at the new position that took over for the three. Maud pulled the toy from her pussy long enough to trot over to the other bed, quickly crossing the distance between them and moving to lay flat on the bed. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie ushered Twilight off of her lap only for a few moments, pressing her to straddle the gray skinned girl’s face and brace herself on her hands and knees. With panties gagging her mouth Twilight was in no position to complain, and soon she was staring straight down at where Maud was already reinserting that thick, pink cock again. She could feel the naked woman she only barely knew underneath her; their breasts pressing against each other’s stomachs and even more intimate, Maud’s breath across her pussy. It would’ve been enough all by itself to drive Twilight wild from slightly embarrassed bliss, and when Pinkie bounced behind her again it was all she needed to shudder in the joy of the moment.

Pinkie’s cock eased into Twilight, and Maud was there to witness it at point blank. She watched as those purple folds spread around Pinkie’s thick length, and she witnessed Twilight’s thighs twitching and trembling from that stern insertion. Since Twilight was already wet and hungry for that massive length Pinkie didn’t hold anything back, and soon she was fucking steadily and quickly into the other girl’s entrance. Glistening drops of nectar fell from Twilight’s slit and danced off of Pinkie’s cock, and when each drop struck Maud’s face she pistoned that toy deeper into her. Twilight, bracing herself as best she could on her hands and knees and sucking down the arousal laced throughout her panties, groaned and whined and practically screamed into the fabric.

This...This was crazy! Getting fucked by Pinkie Pie was one thing, but with Maud squarely underneath her it added a whole new level of naughty mayhem. She couldn’t help but study that sight underneath her, staring through her glasses while Maud pistoned that toy in and out, in and out, always making sure to press it in as deep as she could muster. The scent of another woman’s pussy was something new to Twilight entirely, and if she weren’t gagged by those dark panties, she might even have been compelled to lower her head and take...just a taste.

“I’m almost there, Twilight!” Pinkie groaned, and gave Twilight’s rump a harsh slap to keep up the momentum. The gagged woman nodded and bucked her hips back into Pinkie’s thrusts to match her pace, and soon the sound of their flesh slapping together above Maud’s face filled the room. Pinkie’s voice rose in pitch as she tightened her hands against Twilight’s waist, and then with a thrilling cry she finally pushed forward heavily, hilting herself down deep into the other woman’s slender, wet entrance. “Yes! Yes! I’m gonna get you soooooo pregnant, Twilight!”

Those words shuddered down Twilight’s back as she tensed up, her own climax striking her in that very moment. The cum rushing into her pussy was a thrilling enough endeavor, but in that moment Pinkie had reminded her of everything. Of Maud’s desire to see a creampie close-up, of the contest to see which one would get her pregnant first, of her own wild, almost berserk lust for what her friends did to her. Twilight’s fingers drew tight into the sheets and she practically melted right there atop of Maud, but instead she simply wove her tongue through the fabric of her wet panties and let her orgasm wash over her. Before long Pinkie had pushed forward so hard and so strong her knees were unable to keep her up, and at that moment she found her hood pressed down against Maud’s face, Pinkie’s sack coming to rest on her sister’s forehead.

Maud, still rapidly masturbating and desperately teasing herself, didn’t miss a beat. She let her tongue flash across that purple hood that pressed to her mouth, and as soon as Pinkie pulled her cock out Maud’s mouth was there, tongue curling and her lips pursing to drink her sister’s nectar. Twilight just whimpered in pathetic but happy submission, twitching and trembling as she felt it all ooze out of her. She let herself lay atop Maud, naked against a woman she didn’t even know very well, and though her mouth was still gagged by panties she kept her face close to that pistoning toy moving into Maud’s pussy.

Maud, with the flavor of her sister’s cum on her tongue, found her climax relatively quickly. While she drank from Twilight like a fine wine she suddenly hit her own powerful stride, and with a surprising amount of emotion she had a violent, rocking orgasm.

“...wow. That feels really good.” Maud spoke up, her voice deadpan as ever. It was a...surprising amount of emotion for her, at least. Perhaps a shade more excited than she normally sounded. “I am cumming incredibly hard.”

Twilight just shivered; cum still drooling from her pussy into Maud’s waiting mouth while she watched the other woman’s slit tremble up close. Maud might not have been very expressive, but her pussy certainly was. Twitching, shivering, and and even a sudden squirt of her nectar onto the sheets, firing so far and fast that it hit Pinkie’s pillow.

And from there, the three collapsed together. Pinkie rested to the side while Twilight lay sweaty and exhausted against Maud, her head resting on the gray woman’s thigh and her own pussy still dripping of Pinkie’s cum. Whether or not Pinkie really got her pregnant didn’t matter now; all she could feel was the wonderful aftermath of her climax and the steady, slow licks of a hungry sister. Finally, Twilight moved a hand up to pull the panties out of her mouth, and she looked over to where Pinkie sat with a satisfied look spread across her features.

“That was sure fun, girls!” She giggled, quite contently watching her sister gobble up that sweet creampie. “Maybe next, you and Maud could clean me up? Sure is a lot of baby-making cum all over my Pinkie-peen!”

Twilight whimpered, though it was a noise of submissive satisfaction. Her eyes flickered up to Pinkie Pie and she gave a tender nod, soon moving forward with Maud in tow to do just that. She would, after all, do anything for her friends. Let them fuck her. Let them breed her. Even suck their cocks while their own sister was at her side. For Twilight Sparkle’s friends, “no” wasn’t in her vocabulary, and she would gladly do anything that would make them smile.

No matter the lies they told, and no matter which one would eventually get her pregnant.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr. Dat Maud. 
> 
> [Like my work? Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	4. Formally FIlled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the girls handle the Fall Formal, now that Twilight's entered their lives? Only one girl can take her to the dance, but that's okay! There's no jealousy in this circle of friends.

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter Four: Formally Filled  
-By Drace Domino

It was almost hard to believe that it had been a full year since Sunset Shimmer had made so many wonderful friends. The Fall Formal of last year had been one of the darkest moments of her entire life, but through the events that had transpired she had been essentially reborn as a better person than she ever was back home in Equestria. It was the single most defining moment of her life, that time that Equestria’s Twilight Sparkle proved to her just how important friendship was and pulled her back from the brink of madness. And now, she had to admit...it was a little surreal watching Twilight’s alternate self fidget across the table from her during lunch as they all talked about the next Fall Formal coming up that very weekend.

“Well, I don’t care how everyone else is gonna vote!” Rainbow Dash beamed, sitting on one edge of the table with Applejack right beside her. “AJ and I don’t care who ends up King and Queen, we’re just there to have fun and show everyone how awesome we are!”

“That’s right.” Applejack beamed, and held up her hand as it sat entwined with Dash’s own. The two had been a lot more upfront about their shared attraction since the events in the locker room that day, and when Friday came it’d be more obvious than ever that they were a constant, ongoing couple within Canterlot High’s halls. “Ain’t no one makes more of an impact than Rainbow Dash, no matter how royal they are!”

“Aww, shucks, I’m only nearly this awesome because of you, AJ!” Rainbow Dash beamed, leaning against her girlfriend with a wide smile on her face. “You inspire me! Together we can do all kinds of awesome things, like what we did to Twilight last night!” The enormous blush that erupted on Twilight’s cheeks was, thankfully, ignored for the most part. Instead, the group of friends were instead forced to watch as Twilight and Applejack leaned in close, rubbing their noses together as they continued to talk in sweet, bubbly terms.

No one at the table had ever really expected the two of them to be so...sappy, but the proof was right there on the surface. When they weren’t helping themselves to Twilight’s holes in a lewd bit of decadence, they were fawning over each other like a pair of lovestruck rabbits. That thought alone made Sunset Shimmer turn her head to the other end of the lunch table, and she smiled as she saw Fluttershy balancing a tiny cube of green jello on the end of her spoon. She was just about to nibble it down when Sunset Spoke, and she flinched in surprise so suddenly and swiftly that the little treat of gelatin went toppling back into its place on her tray.

“Fluttershy, you said you’re going with Trixie, right?” She asked, arching a brow with a smile spread across her features. “I didn’t even know you two liked each other. What are you doing? Maybe we can all carpool?”

“Oh! Uh...uhm…” Fluttershy blinked, her cheeks darkening as she scooped up her jello treat once more. She popped it into her mouth and chewed it for far longer than was necessary; clearly doing little more than buying herself time while she thought of a response. “Uh...well...Trixie and I are...we’re going to…” She bit down on her bottom lip, before tilting her head and looking at Sunset. “Wait, Sunset, who are you going with?”

That would work! For the moment the heat was off Fluttershy, for it seemed like the young woman wasn’t even about to reveal to her friends just what her Fall Formal plans entailed. All they knew so far was that it involved Trixie in some way, but none of them were even sure if they’d see them at the party. Thankfully; though, the question Fluttershy offered put the heat on Sunset Shimmer, and the young woman’s cheeks darkened noticeable at the question.

“Oh, well…” She let her eyes cast around the group of her friends, from Fluttershy on one end to Dash and Applejack at the other, with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle sitting directly across from her. She let her eyes linger on the nerdy Twilight’s face for a moment, and she forced a brave smile before she spoke up once more. “I mean...I should probably not take anyone. Considering what happened last time? I think that Canterlot High has had enough of Fall Formal Queen Sunset Shimmer.”

It was a bittersweet admission, but almost all of the girls at the table understood. The only one that hadn’t been there for those dark events was Twilight Sparkle herself, and she responded in kind with a soft, sensitive look to her friend and a slow stretch forward of one of her legs. Underneath the table, hidden from the sight of the others, she let her foot wrapped in her polished school shoe move idly up and down the back of Sunset’s calf. A small note of affection, even if she didn’t bother to vocalize it. It was enough to make Sunset Shimmer smile, putting on a brave face for the next voice to arrive to the table.

“Well, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash and the rest of you might not care about the titles-” Rarity began haughtily, lifting her nose as she stretched one hand out. She let her arm wrap about Twilight’s shoulders, pulling the timid young woman near and smiling wider and wider. “-Twilight Sparkle and I won’t be satisfied with anything less than victory! They’ll need to rebrand it as the Princesses of the Fall Formal, or better yet, the Queens! Ohhh, can you imagine?! The two of us on stage, looking as elegant as possible, underneath all the applause and adulation from our friends?! You all must remember to applaud extra loud for us!”

Her enthusiasm was endearing, as it always was. She even let one hand move up to Twilight’s chin, holding it there in place just long enough to give the nerdy, timid young woman a big, affectionate kiss on the cheek. Once that smooch was planted she giggled like a true evil mastermind, turning her attention back to her friends as she still held Twilight near.

“I’m just so thankful that Twilight agreed to come with me!” She raved merrily. “Obviously the line of boys waiting to ask me to the formal stretched all the way to Crystal Prep, but I couldn’t imagine it going well! After all, those boys are all hands. They’d be unable to resist once they see how radiant I look in my dress.”

“Uh...Rarity?” Twilight Sparkle giggled, finally speaking up amongst her friends. She was wearing a bright blush across her cheeks, a vibrant color lining her purple skin as she leaned forward a little. Her voice was sweet and tender, and though she hated to point out Rarity’s hypocrisy, it was simply too obvious to resist. “You...don’t want to date the boys because they’re all hands? You’re, uh...you’re trying to get into my panties right now.” Sure enough, though one of Rarity’s arms was around Twilight’s waist, the other had dropped underneath the table and slinked underneath the hem of her skirt. She had been close; wonderfully close, but when Twilight Sparkle called her out on it all of her friends had a merry, happy laugh. Rarity pulled her hand back with the promise she’d return it later, Sunset Shimmer gazed at the pair for a prolonged moment, Fluttershy scooped up another mouthful of jello, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued their baby talk. Through the laughter and the smiles and the affection Twilight Sparkle just sat in the center of it, absorbing all the happiness she could as she was surrounded by her friends.

She smiled all the time these days, and it was moments like that afternoon which made her grin. Her and her dear six friends, the six girls that always made her smile. One, two, three, four, five--

“Hey, where’s Pinkie Pie, anyway?” Twilight Sparkle blinked, looking from side to side. She moved a hand down underneath the table to once more pry Rarity’s fingers away from the inside of her thighs, and turned her attention to Sunset Shimmer. “I thought she was going to join us!”

“Oh, she said she would, but she needed to ask someone to the Fall Formal first.” Sunset Shimmer smiled. It was a question that only rested in the air for a few brief seconds, long enough for Pinkie to drop from the sky as was her usual style. She didn’t fall to the table with her friends; however, but instead popped up right in the middle of the cafeteria, holding a megaphone which Principal Celestia had confiscated from her at least a dozen times.

Somehow, she always got it back.

“Heeeey, everyone! Don’t have a date for the Fall Formal?! Don’t be grumpy, don’t be grouchy, Pinkie will go with you!” She giggled, and threw a heavy cloud of confetti into the air before pointing through the room. “Derpy! We can dance if you want to! Big Mac! Let’s meet by the punch bowl and dish! Vinyl Scratch! You and me can make some by-ooooootiful music together!”

It was just like Pinkie to invite the entire school to the Fall Formal, and her friends all giggled at the table. They shared fond smiles with one another while Pinkie went on and on, boasting about how she’d make sure that absolutely nobody was lonely at the dance, and that everyone would have a good time. After all, that was what she did!

“She’s so sweet.” Twilight Sparkle observed, smiling wide as she gazed at Pinkie in the distance. The other girls all nodded, before Sunset Shimmer spoke up with a simple, flat tone.

“She is.” She mused, her chin resting in her hand. “...she better stay away from Vinyl Scratch, though. I’m pretty sure one of these days Octavia is going to knock her lights out.”

Across the room, Vinyl Scratch was clapping and smiling silently at all of Pinkie’s joyful glee, and one seat over her gray skinned girlfriend was clearly, clearly not amused.

 

The night of the Fall Formal turned out to be every bit as magical as Twilight had hoped. She had never been to a school dance before outside of stuffy Crystal Prep affairs, and all of them had always been a matter of harsh decorum without any real...what was the word? Fun. But as soon as she stepped foot in the gymnasium only to see the brightly colored streamers, the balloons hanging high in the air, and the sight of everyone dancing and smiling she knew she was in for an entirely different experience. From wall to wall the other students were enjoying themselves, and Twilight quickly took quick stock of all of her friends that had already made it. Pinkie Pie was the most obvious, sitting on the refreshment table with one knee crossed over the other and the punch bowl sitting in her lap. She was doling out drinks to everybody that came near, and at random she seemed to be leaning forward and giving some of her visitors a big kiss on the cheek. It was all innocent; at least openly so, but Twilight could only imagine what was going on underneath the hem of Pinkie’s brightly colored, downright gaudy outfit. Her friend was a bit of an exhibitionist and a real craven young woman when it came to attention at parties, so she could only imagine that every time she poured a drink or kissed some unsuspecting dancer on the cheek, her cock was aching within the confines of her panties.

Not so subtle was Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who were firmly fulfilling the role of the “too cool for this” students. At the far end of the gym they sat near the folded up bleachers, Applejack sitting on her rear while Dash was straddling her lap. Their arms were around each other and they were fondly gazing into each other’s eyes, only every so often glancing out towards the rest of the crowd and taking stock. There were caresses and kisses within the darkness of the gym, but for the most part neither woman seemed particularly interested in joining the actual party. They hadn’t even worn dresses; a fact that would’ve thrown Rarity into an absolute tizzy if she hadn’t been so focused on her own glorious garment for the evening.

Fluttershy had yet to be seen by Twilight Sparkle’s sharp eyes, though she soon saw and waved to Sunset Shimmer at the far end by the refreshment table. The sweet young woman was wearing a simple black dress that hung across her without accenting any of her angles, clearly making a bid to forget about what she had done in the past. Every now and again one of the students would give her a suspicious look, and she simply recoiled and drifted towards friendlier waters. If she would’ve ignored the Fall Formal outright it would’ve been clearly admitting defeat, but from the looks of it she was playing the role of a wallflower with almost perfect accuracy. Twilight was about to move towards her, to invite her friend over, but her attention was quickly torn away by the most eye catching woman at the Fall Formal: her own date.

She had ridden along with Rarity to the dance, but it wasn’t until they were in the gym and Rarity grabbed her date’s wrist that Twilight was fully struck with just how gorgeous the purple haired woman was. She had thrown her all into her dress; a beautiful blend of sea green and gold, accented with lace across her hands and smooth dark stockings over her legs, all spun together with tantalizing threads that accented her bust and gave small peaks at her beautiful, flawless white flesh. She had been made up and decorated like never before, and even Twilight Sparkle found herself with a tightening throat and a distracted gaze as she regarded the other woman. When Rarity’s voice flowed forward Twilight made sure to listen, as did most everyone else within earshot.

“Twilight, darling, we simply must enjoy dancing as soon as possible.” Rarity beamed, and threaded her fingers in with Twilight’s as she started to walk. Twilight more or less floated behind her friend, enchanted by her grace and her beauty and eager to do anything she desired. “We simply look marvelous, dear, and I won’t be satisfied until every last person in the school knows it!”

It was true; marvelous was an understatement for how they looked. For as beautiful as Rarity appeared in her dress it was merely a refining of an already graceful model; the transformation that had overtaken Twilight Sparkle that evening had been something truly stunning. The girl’s pleated skirt and knee socks weren’t making an appearance that evening, nor was her ponytail that so often failed to flatter her properly. They were replaced instead by a sheer silver outfit that caressed along her purple body, another masterpiece crafted by Rarity’s keen vision and her precise fingers. It was a silky number that gripped Twilight Sparkle like a second skin; smooth and elegant and so light that it made the young woman feel like she was nearly naked. Long slits went up each side of her legs to show off a nearly dress code violating amount of skin, and her arms were left fully exposed as spaghetti straps crossed her shoulders and danced along a low sweeping back. Through crossed threads someone could see the entire narrow slope of Twilight’s purple back, just until the dimples above her waist appeared. Complete with hair that had been straightened down and smoothed back in a sweeping and refined wave, and it was a Twilight Sparkle that no one at the school had ever seen. The only reminder of the girl she was deep inside, the clue to the nerdiness that hid within her gorgeous shell, was the pair of glasses that remained perched upon her nose.

Rarity had fought to leave them behind, but...by the same token, it was indeed important that her date for the evening could see. How else would she be awestruck by how beautiful they both looked together?!

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle took the dance floor early in the formal, moving together as Rarity prepared to lead them. They hadn’t even greeted their friends before doing so, but soon nearly every eye there was upon them. Few names at a dance could muster quite so much attention as Rarity and Twilight; one being the premiere fashionista that was known for making things truly gorgeous, and the other carrying the namesake of the woman that had saved them twice over. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t the same Twilight...that name alone meant all eyes would be on her and that sheer, silver dress.

And underneath the gaze of dozens upon dozens of students, Rarity pulled herself close and danced with her date. She let one hand fit neatly into Twilight’s grip as their two bodies came together, and their eyes met fondly as they started to move along to the slow, romantic music filling the air. The two girls had already made the decision that their presence at the dance was purely as friends; two young women that were already quite close freely acknowledging that though they adored each other, romance wasn’t something that was meant to enter the equation. Their certain...benefits notwithstanding, both women adhered to that even while they danced. It made Twilight blush with a great joy as she was taken through the dance floor with Rarity, one arm draped against her shoulder and one fit into her hand, but even as they weaved and moved through the crowds her fondness for the fashionista was purely from a place of friendship. Even when the songs went slower and sweeter, and they all but stopped moving entirely on the dance floor and replaced their movement with a gentle swaying back and forth, the bond between them was unmuddied by feelings of romance.

They know exactly where they stood with each other, and they were both comfortable with that knowledge. It was a good feeling for Twilight; especially considering how much she had fumbled with herself and how people saw her back at Crystal Prep. With all of her new friends at Canterlot High she shared the same friendly relationship, adoring being at their side while keeping her head clear of anything deeper. Sure, they all made wonderful use of her holes, but there was still a large difference in how Rainbow Dash looked at her and how she looked at Applejack. Especially right at that moment, where the two were still sitting near the bleachers gazing into one another’s eyes.

“Psssst! You two look...amazing!” Pinkie Pie’s voice chimed in from the side, enough to draw the attention of both Rarity and Twilight. Twilight lifted her head from Rarity’s shoulder and beheld her friend with a smile, grinning wide at the sight of Pinkie’s current dance partners. Plural. Though it was a slow dance she was moving with a small crowd; her arms around four different people as they all swayed along with her. Blueberry Cake, Photo Finish, and Cherry Crash were all moving along with her in a circle, and smack dab in the middle the blonde head of Derpy could be seen spinning around as the pivot point of their dance. Pinkie Pie giggled as she drifted past Rarity and Twilight, winking to them as she did so. “I think you’re gonna be King and Queen! Everyone I been dancin’ with says they’re voting for y-heeeheeeheee! That tickles!” Her attention quickly snapped back to her dance circle, for reasons that were certainly evident.

“Did you hear that, Twilight?!” Rarity brought Twilight’s attention forward, and as soon as the young woman looked before her she was surprised by the sheer, excited size of Rarity’s eyes. Not only that, but as soon as the notion that they might win the titles was floated before them, Twilight could feel something pressing against her from the tight embrace between them. Rarity had been grabby literally all night long, but it wasn’t until mention of those Fall Formal crowns came up that she could actively feel the other girl throb against her. “We might win! Ohhh he he he he! C’mon! We need to talk about this!”

She snatched ahold of Twilight’s wrist and pulled her quickly from the dance floor. While they moved Twilight shivered again at the sheer feeling of her dress; feeling practically naked with its slender fabric against her and doubly so when they were moving fast. She didn’t resist Rarity’s pull, and a laugh slipped from the back of her throat as they went to “talk” about that turn of events.

Talk. Right.

 

Twilight gasped as she was lifted up onto the sink, her rump sitting neatly atop it as her own legs stretched out. She didn’t hesitate to move them up and around Rarity’s waist, drawing them tightly about her frame and squeezing as the two of them came together. Once more she could feel Rarity’s cock pressed up against her though now it was much more intimate, practically squeezed atop her folds and so hungry, so ready to go inside that Twilight was amazed they hadn’t hit that point already. Rarity, driven by her fondness for Twilight and her delight at the possibility of winning the titles, had simply pushed forward and drawn the other girl into a deep and passionate kiss.

The sound of muffled joy from between them filled the room, their tongues wiggling back and forth and their hands moving up to grope at each other. Rarity had been stealing squeezes all night but now she threw all caution to the wind, one hand moving up to grip along Twilight’s breast while the other slid underneath her rear on the sink, taking a tight fistful and locking against it. A rush of heat and delight crossed Twilight’s features at the semi-public display; it certainly wouldn’t of been the first time she’d been fucked in that bathroom by one of her friends, but it was definitely the first time there were so many people just down the hall. The thought made her quiver with an arousal she couldn’t possibly deny, but to play the part of the responsible girl she still found herself offering Rarity a gentle protest.

“R..Rarity...there’s so many people in the gym…” She hissed through the kiss, though made no true attempt to stop it. Just as she pushed against Rarity’s shoulders her legs tightened, hooked against the girl’s back and making it impossible to break away. “We’ll definitely get caught…”

“Darling, you underestimate my designs.” Rarity whispered back in return, and she let her hand leave Twilight’s breast to drift down along her outfit. The various spaghetti straps that crossed along the silver outfit were easy to pull aside and tug free, and as Twilight soon realized they had been placed with perfect precision for the passions of the dressmaker herself. It was already starting to feel loose as Rarity tugged the little threads, and the fashionista’s voice confirmed what Twilight already expected. “Your outfit isn’t just meant to accent your natural beauty, dear...it’s so I can fuck you with ease, and nobody else will be the wiser…” Twilight, with her head spinning and lust running through her, simply nodded and pulled Rarity’s shoulders tighter.

“...then do it, Rarity.” She begged, desperate for that moment. Since the weeks began in which she had become the willing slut of all of her friends, Twilight had truly become ravenous. From the several meetings a day to the sleepovers and the parties, she had fallen deeply into that web of lust and had absolutely no desire to pull herself out. To her knowledge the girls were still having that contest of theirs; a contest to see who could breed Twilight Sparkle first, and still none of them had mentioned it. She assumed that only Applejack was innocent in the matter; likely believing the original lie that none of them could get her pregnant. Otherwise? All bets had been off on their purple new friend, and Twilight had been a willing participant in it even without their knowledge. And she had loved every minute of it. Every cock that went inside of her, every drop of cum that filled her...being the wanton fuckslut of her six friends had become a calling for Twilight Sparkle that she never would have expected. And it was time to get fucked again.

She kissed Rarity with that uncontrollable passion, and felt more and more of those straps pulled free. Soon they’d have the room through their dresses for Rarity to ease herself inside, and once more they’d feel that overwhelming pleasure take them. Rarity’s beautiful white cock would fit snugly inside of her once more, and with a moan of excitement Twilight realized that all too soon, she’d be dancing in the gym with a heavy creampie filling her up. That alone was worth the tremble of excitement that made her lock her legs even harder around Rarity’s waist.

When one of the bathroom stalls opened; however, the noise was enough to send them both gasping. Rarity and Twilight alike broke the kiss as they looked across the room, their cheeks darkened and their lips connected by a messy ribbon of spit. Twilight clutched closely to her date for protection and Rarity similarly held her near, fulfilling her duty as Twilight’s date to keep her nice and safe. What they saw across the room leaving the stall was nothing to fear; however, and soon they gave a softened look at the young woman that slipped out.

“Hi everyone, uh…” Fluttershy fidgeted, looking at the two with a blush of her own. “You’re...uh...you’re enjoying the dance?” The young woman was dressed in her own smooth outfit of a light green, a pretty dress that accented her curves and cut low across her breasts. There was a noticeable bulge at the front of her dress where her own member was throbbing deeply, but considering what she had just listened to that was no true surprise. As her hands gave Twilight’s body a little more slack and her member pressed down against the other girl’s body she offered a gentle laugh, her cheeks dark and a line of sweat across her brow.

“Fluttershy, darling, you practically scared the living daylights out of us.” She laughed, then gazed towards Twilight. “Twilight, dear, I trust you wouldn’t be opposed to letting Fluttershy share our moment of victory?”

“Of course not, Fluttershy.” Twilight smiled, and held out an outstretched hand. “Let me give you a blowjob, clearly Trixie isn’t doing her part if you’re that hard.” Fluttershy, despite the invitation, only blushed an even deeper shade.

“Oh...uh...the thing is, uh…” She bit down on her bottom lip, and gave a little nervous swallow. Idly she started to lift up that green dress, inching it up bit by bit along her slender yellow legs. By the time it came up to her waist both Twilight and Rarity were treated to one hell of a sight; Fluttershy’s cock under a bit of intense bondage. A cock ring was situated at the base of her shaft that strapped across her waist to keep it in place, and along the side of that strap was a locked padlock to make sure she couldn’t remove it. Her tip oozed with a line of pre, and as Rarity and Twilight watched with darkening cheeks they could even make out the sight of a tiny leather cage strapped around the weight of Fluttershy’s sack. It was pretty clear that even if she wanted to play, she wouldn’t be able to bring it to conclusion.

“Fluttershy!” Rarity gasped, her cheeks darkening. “Did Trixie do that to you?!”

“Uh, n-no, our Mistress did.” Fluttershy admitted. “Trixie is...well…” With that, the young woman’s hand moved back to the stall, and she opened the door much wider this time. What was sitting there waiting for their gaze was enough to send both Rarity and Twilight Sparkle into a state of shock, their eyes opening and their mouths hanging at what they saw. It was certainly Trixie; the blue flesh and the silver hair was a clear indication, but otherwise it would’ve been hard to tell. The young woman was positioned squarely on the toilet with the lid slapped down, her body tied and bound and her entire figure a testament to harsh, fierce bondage.

Her legs were spread and her knees lifted, the result of leather straps leading to hooks that clung to the top edge of the bathroom stall. Her feet had been tied flat to her thighs as her knees were bent, ensuring that even if she got free she could only waddle about. Her hands were bound behind her back and her nipples were given a unique punishment; each one stuck with a clamp that was connected by a chain to a heavy magnet. Each magnet stuck to opposite sides of the wall, ensuring Trixie’s breasts were spread and her nipples sore. She wore a ring gag in her mouth that forced it open while stealing her ability to talk, her mouth trapped in an “O” shape that could do little more than drool across her otherwise exposed, naked form. The blindfold that crossed over her eyes was the least kinky thing about her outfit, but the nose hooks that crossed over the top of her head and pulled her nose into a piglike state certainly weren’t. And across her naked frame, on the inside of her thighs and across her smooth belly, words had been written in a dark purple shade of lipstick.

“Free whore” on one thigh. “Bring your boyfriend” on her belly. And on the opposite thigh, the words “Creampies welcome” were written in a delicate font. Once Rarity and Twilight Sparkle had a chance to look at the sight Fluttershy finally spoke up once more, stepping up with a smile and her own bound, throbbing cock.

“Uh, would you like to use her? Either of us?” She beamed, blushing. “Mistress said anyone gets to fuck Trixie, but no one gets to fuck me. But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if it was one of my friends…”

“...Fluttershy, are you trying to get punished?” Rarity blinked, her eyes open at the revelation. Fluttershy stammered and blushed even brighter at the implication, and she shrunk back towards the bound and helpless Trixie. Rarity just chuckled a little after stumbling across Fluttershy’s timid attempt to upset her mistress, whoever that might have been, and finally gazed back at Twilight. “I...actually think Twilight and I should return to the dance. Don’t you, dear?”

“I think so.” Twilight spoke up, smiling as she started to wiggle off the sink. She and Rarity both stood up once more before bidding their farewells to Twilight, realizing that the new awkwardness in the moment had ruined their mood briefly. As they started to walk from the bathroom hand-in-hand once more Fluttershy called out after them, a hand stretching out and her cock flopping back and forth within its ring as she did so.

“Make sure to tell everyone to come in and fuck us! Especially me!”

As her friends left the room Fluttershy folded her arms across her chest, gazing over towards the ultimately bound Trixie who was drooling from her mouth and the glistening layer of arousal on her nethers.

“...lucky.” Fluttershy pouted cutely. “Mistress always gives you the best jobs.”

 

Back on the dance floor, Rarity and Twilight enjoyed a lovely evening for the rest of the Fall Formal. Though they had openly speculated on just who Fluttershy’s mistress was they didn’t allow it to occupy much of their thoughts; after all, each one of them was with the perfect date to enjoy such a great evening. They returned to the dance floor and held each other close, and though their passions didn’t grow quite so intense that they retired to a corner to enjoy each other, Rarity had continued to be shameless in how much she appreciated Twilight’s body. Those wandering fingers and gripping palms were all the more intimate when Twilight was left dealing with the sheer fabric of her dress; not to mention the fact that Rarity had admitted that it was designed with “easy access” in mind. Would Rarity suddenly strip her down and claim her right there on the dance floor? Sometimes, under the weight of all she had experienced so far, Twilight Sparkle had to wonder.

Together the two made the most charming spectacle of themselves; sweeping through the dance floor utilizing a combination of Rarity’s grace and Twilight Sparkle’s unique star power. Whether it was the good will that Equestria’s Twilight had spawned or the dubious nature in which this Twilight entered Canterlot High, there were few women in the school whose name was quite so recognized. It made it all the more impactful when she shook hands, smiled to the other students at the school, and simply...enjoyed an evening unlike she had ever known. The lights and colors, the music, the food, the friendship...it was almost perfect. The only thing that ever soured the evening for Twilight was when she’d look across the room to see Sunset Shimmer talking with a few friends or standing around by the refreshment table. She didn’t look sad or even disappointed, but Twilight could never quite shake the notion that it must have been awfully lonely there. As a woman that had once caused near cataclysmic problems for Canterlot High, she could certainly relate.

As the evening went on such thoughts were pushed from her mind; however, overtaken by the sheer joy and beauty in the evening. It was hard to look at Rarity and refuse a smile; despite how beautiful the fashionista had been made up that evening, she practically radiated joy with every stem. This was her element, a chance for her to shine, a moment in which everyone could look at Rarity and regard her as the most beautiful, stylish, and regal girl at school. Words that Rarity herself might use, but just because they were arrogant it didn’t mean they weren’t true. And never had Rarity felt such joy or vindication than the final few moments of evening.

“Okay, class, everyone listen up.” Principal Celestia was the very image of a cool teacher, and that evening was no different. Unlike her sister and the other chaperones she hadn’t bothered to wear a fancy dress, instead wearing a pair of jeans and the same Canterlot High jersey that she tended to wear underneath her blazer. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and more than a few times students had whispered that they had caught her moving around on the dance floor, up to and including bouncing around with Pinkie Pie as she weaved through the crowd. So many of the teachers at Canterlot High were beautiful, but there were few that seemed to connect so well with their students. A lazy grin spread over Celestia’s lips as she pulled an envelope from her jacket, waving it around while all eyes remained on her. “I have here the winner of the Fall Formal King and Queen. When I call your name, come on up and get your crowns, and prepare for one hell of a lot of applause!”

From what Twilight Sparkle could tell it was casual swearing, amongst other things, that helped make Principal Celestia her so darned cool. Or, so damned cool.

“Twilight, this is it!” Rarity made a noise of excitement, pressing against her date and clutching her tight. A look of panic and fear crossed Rarity’s features underneath a blanket of anticipation, and it was clear in that moment just how much that title meant to her. Her fingers drew in hard against Twilight Sparkle and for the first time she wasn’t merely squeezing the girl’s ass or her breast but her shoulders; clutching to the purple skinned girl in clear need of support. “Oh, it’s time! It’s time! I...I don’t know if I can bear to listen!”

Rarity moved in so close to Twilight that she buried her face against the other girl’s shoulder, closing her eyes tight and growing tense as Principal Celestia spoke. For her part Twilight Sparkle merely turned to offer her dear friend comfort; to celebrate with her if they won, and to hold her if by some chance they failed. Either way, she imagined there’d be tears, and either way she fully expected that Rarity would need a great deal of intimate affection in the next few minutes. She was nearly as tense as Rarity as the names were called, and though Twilight herself didn’t much care for titles or crowns, she was finding herself deeply invested in ensuring that Rarity got exactly what she dreamed of.

“And here we go…” Principal Celestia smirked, opening the envelope and glancing over the names. She let it purposely hang in the air to keep the crowd nice and tense, completely unaware that every second she waited Rarity was clawing deeper and deeper marks in Twilight Sparkle’s poor arm. “...well, no King and Queen this year, it looks like we’ve got two of a kind with Queen Twilight Sparkle and Queen Rarit-”

The rest of her word was quickly drowned out by the sound of applause, noise not only from the crowd at large but from the ecstatic sound of Rarity’s, well, screech. The young woman practically writhed in joy at the announcement and together she and Twilight Sparkle moved up to the stage, every motion from Rarity a bouncy delight as she did so. She didn’t even get fully on the stage before her eyes were running and lines of mascara marked her cheeks, and when she got near Principal Celestia she outright hugged the older woman, practically leaping into her arms. It was enough to make the crowd laugh and cheer even louder, and as she was embraced Celestia moved to perch the crown atop of Rarity’s pretty purple head.

“Heh, there you go, dear. That’s...That’s enough. Uh...Twilight? Could you get your date off of me, please?” The older woman looked a little flustered from the sudden embrace; Rarity’s happy screeching continuing as she more or less buried her face against the older woman’s bust. Twilight Sparkle moved to do just that, peeling her friend away and stammering an apology as she did so.

“S-Sorry, Principal Celestia! She’s just excited! We...We both are!” Granted, compared to Rarity’s enthusiasm, she sounded bored. “Whoo...hoo?”

Celestia just beamed, and after crowning Twilight Sparkle in kind she moved to the side of the stage to let the winners sit under the applause coming their way. She stood alongside her sister Vice Principal Luna, grinning wide at the younger woman and even giving her a little elbow in the ribs. She cupped her hand and whispered something to her sister while the two Queens celebrated, and it was enough to force a deep blush across Luna’s cheeks as she stood there regal and stoic.

That whisper didn’t matter; at least not to Rarity or Twilight Sparkle. All that existed in their world for that moment was the applause from their peers, the torrent of cheers that came from the other students. Rarity blew big kisses to the crowd as her mascara continued to run down her cheeks, and even Twilight gave a few demure waves as she stood close to her date. And when Rarity had finished waving and moved a hand back behind Twilight Sparkle, she couldn’t help herself but take one, last, appreciative squeeze of that tight purple ass underneath the silver dress. It was enough to make Twilight Sparkle squeak in surprise, amazed that Rarity could be so very bold, but thankfully the rest of the spectacle was enough that nobody noticed.

At least...not until she gazed over to the edge of the stage, where she saw a disapproving look on Vice Principal Luna’s stern face, and something akin to a wide, lazy smirk on Celestia’s. The cool older woman of Canterlot High, indeed.

 

Neither Twilight Sparkle nor Rarity had much desire to stay at the Fall Formal for too much longer after that. From that moment of glory when they were the center of attention of Canterlot High, things only would’ve lessened the longer they stayed. Rarity and Twilight Sparkle shared one more dance for the evening and the entire time Twilight could feel Rarity throbbing against her through their outfits, making it painfully clear just how much winning that crown meant to her. Despite the smeared mascara and the red eyes from crying tears of joy, she was beautiful if for no other reason than how purely happy she was in that evening. It made Twilight feel good...incredibly good, to know how happy she had made her dear friend. Throughout the dance she continued to hold Rarity close, and this time, she even led the dance while they moved through the crowd. As she held Rarity’s head to her shoulder and awkwardly went through the dance steps Twilight let her eyes scan the rest of the room, studying her friends in the distance with a fond smile. At the edge of the room in the exact same spot Applejack and Rainbow Dash were still close, though this time Applejack was laying flat with her head in Dash’s lap. The athletic young woman was feeding her lover bites of a cupcake from the refreshment table, and Twilight could simply imagine the sort of saccharin, sweet speech shared between the two. For the two toughest girls she knew, they were...remarkable softies.

Pinkie Pie was still sharing her love with the rest of the room, as only Pinkie Pie could. She was sitting on the refreshment table again with Cherry Crash on one side and Blueberry Cake on the other, with each girl holding one of Pinkie’s knees in an affectionate handle. From that perspective it almost looked like the two girls were Pinkie’s bitches, but as Twilight had the thought she couldn’t help but chuckle. Surely, she knew Pinkie better than tha-no, no. They were almost certainly Pinkie’s bitches.

Twilight’s eyes scanned the room once more, finally catching sight of Sunset Shimmer again. She had managed to find a dance partner in the form of Ms. Cheerilee, who had likely only suggested it because she noticed the other young woman had gone the entire night without a dance. It was the sort of awkward, teacher/student dance that was held at arm’s length, but Sunset was smiling nonetheless. When she caught sight of Twilight Sparkle and Rarity across the room she gave her friend a warm smile, and even a little wink. She knew as well as Twilight what that night meant to Rarity, and seeing as how that little crown on her purple head made the fashionista’s heart race, it was worth her playing a wallflower for the evening.

She’d have her own nights with Twilight Sparkle, that much she knew. When she looked back to Ms. Cheerilee she gave a big smile, and it wasn’t forced in the slightest. Her friends were having fun, the Fall Formal went off without a hitch, and even though she and Cheerilee were held at arm's length, she’d still have the older woman’s scent on her for a while. That...would definitely be worth something when she was alone in her car. Or at the very least, visiting Trixie for a quick climax.

Eventually the time to leave came, and Rarity drove them away from the school to someplace nice and private. A little place overlooking a lake and a dozen or so feet off the road was a perfect spot for two young women to enjoy themselves, and it was there in the backseat that Rarity proved to Twilight Sparkle just how much that evening meant to her. The windows were fogged within a few minutes of parking, and if anyone were to drift close enough to the vehicle they would’ve heard the sounds of desperate and frantic lovemaking echoing from within the car. After a full night underneath the gaze of dozens of eyes, and after all the excitement they had witnessed, neither girl was even remotely prepared to hold back.

“F...Fuck me, Rarity! You’re so big! And you’re so beautiful! Pound me harder, harder!” Twilight Sparkle didn’t always fall into the role of dirty talk, but since she had been spending all that intimate time with her friends it was coming to her more and more naturally. With Rarity’s thick white cock shoved deep into her slender purple pussy and their beautiful dresses ruffled around their frame, it was hard to resist getting swept up into it. Her legs had moved to wrap firmly around Rarity’s waist as her ankles hooked behind her friend’s back, and she clutched the other’s shoulders as she let loose with what was likely the sexiest thing Rarity had ever heard in her life: “I want you to cum inside of me, Queen Rarity! Cum deep! Oh...oh...my Queen! My Queen!”

Twilight Sparkle, if nothing else, knew how to get her friends off.

That word alone made Rarity shudder, so deep and intense that her crown nearly slipped down against her brow. With a whimper of delight she shoved her length as deep into Twilight Sparkle as she could manage, and while it was squeezed and gripped by the girl’s purple slit Rarity pushed herself down to meet her friend’s mouth, hungrily stealing another kiss. Their tongues battered back and forth and they drank in deep of each other’s flavor, Twilight’s hands moving to paw through Rarity’s hair while the fashionista continued to roll her hips from side to side, stirring that tight young pussy with her white, hard length. When their lips finally parted Rarity’s didn’t go far at all, and a veil of purple hair hung down around Twilight’s face as Rarity’s hips began to move once more. Short, swift strikes with her cock started to overtake the young woman, and as Twilight laid there gasping on the very edge of arousal, Rarity offered her a hungry whisper that was laced with delight.

“All of those people watching you...watching me...it was so magical…” There wasn’t much light in the car; only the distant spotlights from the side of the road, but Twilight could still see her lover well enough. Rarity’s smudged mascara outlined just how heavily that evening had hit her, and the thickness of her length proved beyond a shadow of a doubt just how much she had relished it. Her voice trembled, and she couldn’t resist stealing another short kiss at the corner of Twilight’s mouth as she continued. “When they put these crowns on our head, and everyone knew we were the best couple there...ohh, darling, it was simply divine!”

“It sure was, Queen Rarity.” Twilight Sparkle purred, sticking with that name for the joy it gave her friend. In a moment of boldness she snaked her legs harder against Rarity’s hips and pulled her down into her; making sure the fashionista was hilted inside of her pussy with only a few scant inches to work with. When she held her in place Twilight spoke up once more, fingers moving to clutch Rarity’s shoulders as she hissed through her teeth with a renewed passion. “Now cum inside me! The other Queen orders you!”

That bold assertiveness was knew for her, but such was her hunger in that moment. Rarity simply groaned in wild delight as she was ordered to cum, and with a few more short, hungry strikes of her cock she managed to do just that. A thrilling orgasm overtook both women as Rarity’s length stretched her lover’s pussy, throbbing against the sides of her tight purple walls as she began to release spurt after spurt of thick, white cum. A warmth overcame Twilight Sparkle that sent her heart to racing, and her ankles locked firmly into place behind Rarity’s back to make absolutely sure she couldn’t go anywhere. She was going to make sure the girl stayed hilted within her the entire time, that cock gripped by her walls until every last drop was inside. Together they held each other close, stealing a few kisses here and there but otherwise riding out their shared orgasm in a fond companionship. And when it was finally over for the time being, Rarity started to push away from Twilight with a slow grin on her features.

“You are indeed a Queen too, dear.” She whispered, licking her lips while she started to descend. “And as such, you certainly deserve a...royal treatment.” As she moved her member fell out of Twilight’s slit and beads of cream started to escape, but it was very clear that warm white rush wouldn’t have very long to escape. Twilight’s cheeks darkened an even deeper shade of purple when she realized just what Rarity had in mind, and soon the backseat of the woman’s car was filled with the wet, hungry noises of the fashionista putting her mouth to work.

Twilight swallowed as a wave of pleasure washed over her, and she gazed down at that lovely head of purple hair with that shiny crown perching atop it. She could feel Rarity’s mouth squeezing against her slit with that tongue curling forward, scooping out a mouthful of cream that Rarity herself had just deposited. In the aftermath of her orgasm Twilight Sparkle’s sex was already sensitive and raw, and when that tongue started to go to work she could feel goosebumps erupt along her thighs and a full body shiver run across her frame. Her legs spread far enough for her feet to press against the far window; knees bent and thighs open for her friend to show her that affection she so craved. She didn’t dare move her hands down to Rarity’s purple locks for fear of messing them up, but instead she grabbed the excess of her dress and made sure it was fully out of the way, wanting to ensure that the girl had all the room she needed.

“Mmm, Twilight, your pussy always tastes divine.” Rarity purred, looking up past her date with a wicked glint to her eyes. She let her nose gentle nestle against the other girl’s hood, teasing back and forth until Twilight was forced to gasp, and then returned to her work with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her hands moved to scoop underneath Twilight’s rear and she continued to slurp out taste after taste of cum, letting the pink of her tongue spoon out as much creamy, delicious white as she could manage. When she needed to take a few seconds to swallow she made good use of the time; turning her head from side to side to pepper the inside of Twilight’s thighs with kisses. Never once did Twilight have to go without some sort of sweet affection, whether it was the teasing of Rarity’s nose across her hood or the more direct bliss of that dainty mouth squeezing against her entrance. And Rarity herself had never looked more beautiful to Twilight than she did right then and there, from the smeared mascara to the crown on her head, to the blushing cheeks and the cum on her lips. It was easily the closest the two had ever been, and Twilight Sparkle relished the moment like a truly precious treasure.

“...come here, Rarity.” Twilight finally whispered, and after one last bit of cum was collected from her pussy she sat forward to draw Rarity closer. Her hands moved up to scoop against the fashionista’s cheeks, and another warm, inviting kiss came to press together between their lips. This time their tongues danced amidst a webbing of cum that each one of them savored, and as that kiss continued Rarity could already feel her member springing to life once more. When they broke apart with their lips yet connected by a trail of cum, it was Rarity who spoke first with a tender noise of contentment rising from her throat.

“Oh, Twilight…” She cooed, and fondly caressed the girl’s cheek. “If only everyone could see just how glorious you are.” There was a small pause, before her brow lifted in a sudden strike of genius. “Oh! Ideaaaaa~”

She said it in a singsong voice, and immediately started to go into motion. Before Twilight knew it she was taken by the wrist once more, and this time their destination just around the bend. Rarity opened the car door and drug the stunned Twilight outside, grinning the entire time. Any protests that Twilight could make would’ve fallen on deaf ears that evening, and even if they wouldn’t it was likely she’d remain silent anyway. There was indeed a rush of excitement that ran through her as Rarity pulled her out of the car and moved her towards the hood, suddenly scooped her up and laying her flat against the car.

Twilight Sparkle gasped; her head hanging low against the far side of the hood and being treated to an upside-down look at the nearby road. The distant lamp post would give anyone coming around the turn just enough light to see what was going on, and even though Twilight and Rarity remained mostly dressed in their Fall Formal gowns, the position that Rarity soon took was far, far from subtle. She yanked Twilight’s legs up and held them aloft as her cock pulled forward, and Twilight groaned as she felt that thick white member squeeze against her once more.

“There we are, dear! Make sure to wave to all of your royal subjects!” The fashionista beamed, just as she squeezed herself inside. Twilight’s eyes snapped open wide and she suddenly gave a loud gasp, realizing that this was indeed the current madness of the evening. As that white length probed her purple folds deeply once more Twilight did exactly as she was told, holding up a hand and getting prepared to deliver an upside down wave to the next car that came around the turn.

This...this was sheer lunacy, but she couldn’t deny the excitement that rushed through her.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Twilight Sparkle was fucked and claimed on the hood of Rarity’s car underneath the occasional gaze of a passing motorist. Rarity had begun claiming her while situated on top but that momentum didn’t last for long; the true purpose of that hood top lovemaking was to showcase Twilight’s beauty, and it was hard to properly display it when she was dangling half off the edge while laying on her back. The positioned Rarity drug her into right afterwards was one with Twilight braced on her hands and knees, and there on the hood she held on tight while Rarity fucked her hard from behind. Their fancy dresses swayed around their frames while the two joined, and though nothing from a distance could be seen of their flesh thanks to those lovely garments, it was all too clear just what was happening from their positions. Twilight Sparkle whimpered, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose as she was steadily humped from behind, and often her hand had to alternate between pushing them back up on her face and waving at the next car that made its way past.

Embarrassment flushed across her features; her dark purple blush lining her so deeply that she wondered if it would ever fade. Every car that passed was the face of a stranger she didn’t know, each one of them now knowing that if nothing else, she was a desperate slut that loved being fucked in such a public display. The waving was one thing, but it was her expression and her noise that truly sold it. Her smile was wide and her eyes were shining as she was claimed, and not once did she ever stop moaning or crying out in sparking, piercing gasps. Rarity fucked her steadily and fiercely from behind, and yet it just didn’t seem like enough.

When the final position for Twilight Sparkle came, it was Rarity’s turn to lay flat against the hood of her car. She stretched herself out with her back against the windshield, and Twilight was treated with the task of straddling her Fall Formal date and riding her to a thundering climax. It was the most obvious position that could be made; her silver dress now riding up around her waist and leaving her slender purple legs completely exposed. And as if that wasn’t enough, no sooner did Rarity’s cock ease into her than the fashionista’s hands raised up, pulling a few spaghetti straps free. Choice and precise decisions that left Twilight Sparkle’s modest purple bust completely and openly exposed.

And there she rode without any trace of shame, her breasts bouncing and her legs fully exposed against the fall air as she drove herself up and down on Rarity’s thick and throbbing cock. She continued to wave, to blow kisses, to smile like a runway model while the cars continued to pass, and though by that point her head was growing cloudy and muddled she was sure that she saw a few familiar faces from school. It didn’t matter; by that point she was sure that most everyone in class thought that she was the prized slut of her six friends, eager to be used for anything they desired.

And that...was exactly what she was. The lust she felt for all of her friends was incredible, and she threw herself into it with reckless abandon no matter which one of them it was. Whether it was putting on a show for Pinkie’s sister or taking Rainbow Dash and Applejack in the same hole, or even now making a public display of herself for everyone coming around the bend to see...she loved every second of it. She groaned and cried out and thrashed in a powerful orgasm when Rarity started to pump her full of cum once more, and every time a new car drove by it highlighted her body with the lumination from the headlights. Glistening in sweat, her glasses flashing in the light, and her entire body coiled in almost unbearable pleasure. She howled and thrashed and writhed in joy, and when the moment finally ended she collapsed against Rarity a desperately breathing, exhausted mess of a girl.

Cum seeped from her slit and fatigue clinged to her senses, worn out from a long evening that had been filled with a tremendous amount of joy. And though she was half naked and a cock still planted deep inside of her, as she settled in close against Rarity she found enough strength to make a tiny, whimpering request.

“...can we stay here for a little longer, Rarity?” She asked, looking up at the girl through foggy glasses and a shuddering arousal. “Maybe...Maybe do it again in a bit?” Rarity just gave a fond chuckle, and brushed some of Twilight’s hair from her brow before leaning in to give the girl a fond, tender kiss on the forehead.

“Oh, Twilight, darling, you really are a treasure.” She cooed, and gave the girl a simple nod. “It’s no wonder we all adore you so much. Anything you want, dear.”

Twilight Sparkle just beamed, and drew in close to Queen Rarity’s comforting grip. Rarity’s words stuck in her mind fondly, and she breathed them in deep as she began to catch her breath.

Anything she wanted. The more time she spent as the friendly fuckpet of the others, the more she realized that she already had it.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Twilight, yay! More futas, yay!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr, yay!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	5. Fluttershy's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle's been out of town for a few weeks, on summer vacation with her family. It's been frustrating to say the least; stuck with none of her friends on hand or any of their affections to enjoy. When she gets back home she's eager to find that Fluttershy is available, but whether or not Twilight will finally have the release she's so desperately seeking all depends on what Fluttershy's mysterious mistress will and won't allow.

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter 5: Fluttershy’s Friends  
-By Drace Domino

“Thanks so much for helping me at the shelter today, Twilight.” Fluttershy beamed, her sweet features lifting into her typical charming smile. As she and Twilight walked along the sidewalk together from the shelter she even let a hand lower, moving to thread her fingers in with her friend’s and give it an affectionate squeeze. Twilight simply blushed brightly not only from the appreciation, but from the contact that had been sorely missing in her life for the past few weeks.

“It’s the least I could do as thanks for you taking care of Spike while I was gone.” She responded sweetly, tilting her head and moving her free hand up to square her glasses against her features. “I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble for you?”

“Oh, heavens no.” Fluttershy simply responded with a smile, shaking her head. “He was a perfect gentleman. He did everything I asked him to!”

“That’s great.” Came the other girl’s response, and she gave a soft, wistful sigh from the back of her throat. It had just been that morning that she had finally returned to town alongside her family, back from a nearly month-long family vacation. The goal of it had been to celebrate her brother’s recent engagement to Cadence, a chance for the whole family to bond with the woman that had been a part of Twilight’s life since she was little. For weeks she had been cooped up with her parents in their hotel room, spending late nights listening to the two of them snore. If she was up late enough she eventually heard the sounds of her brother and Cadence having sex one room over, and it was a guarantee that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep throughout the entire evening.

Simply put, Twilight had been craving the sort of excitement that her body had gotten used to. She had gone from being fucked and enjoyed several times a day by her various friends to not receiving any of their attentions, forced to sleep hundreds of miles away from them all with no easy way to get off. She couldn’t very well finger herself with her parents snoring in the room, and every last moment of her waking day was always occupied with activities with the whole damned family. For weeks the most she could hope for was to rapidly tease herself in the shower, or excuse herself for a restroom break that was little more than a flimsy excuse to get off in a public stall.

She had been hungry for cock, cock belonging to her dear, dear friends. As she walked with Fluttershy her hand tightened about the other girl’s, and with a slow smile she stepped in a little closer so their shoulders lightly bumped. After casting her a small grin with a gently raised brow she finally spoke up, her voice tender and light and more than just a little suggestive.

“So, Fluttershy…” She whispered finally, just after looking from side to side to ensure nobody was near. “My parents are both out tonight. Do you think...maybe...you could come over and...you...you know…” Her cheeks were flushed purple, still a little nervous about openly saying such things. “...fuck me? Please?” The look on Fluttershy’s face was kind but ultimately regretful, and as soon as she saw it Twilight’s heart sunk a little. It wasn’t the look of wild enthusiasm that she was used to seeing on a ready-to-fuck Fluttershy’s face, that much was certain.

“Gosh, Twilight, I’d really like to, but…” She bit down on her bottom lip, free hand raising up to twirl a few locks of pink hair around her finger. “I, uh...I’m not allowed. I haven’t been allowed to fuck anyone or cum for almost a week now.”

“Not allowed?!” Twilight blinked, a wash of panic crossing over her face. Her hand brought from Fluttershy’s and she gripped the girl at her shoulders, tightening her hold and shaking her a little. She had just spent three hours helping her at the animal shelter, and now she wasn’t even going to get fucked?! This was, in Twilight’s mind, a travesty of the greatest order! “Fluttershy, you’ve...you’ve gotta help me! Sunset Shimmer is visiting Equestria, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are at the amusement park, Rarity and Pinkie won’t be back from vacation for another two days! I need you to fuck me! It’s been too long, I...I need cock!”

The last few words were said particularly loudly, so much so that across the road a young blonde girl looked over. Twilight immediately blushed a bright purple at that, giving the cross eyed young woman a tiny, enormously embarrassed wave back before returning her gaze towards Fluttershy. She kept her voice low this time, though her grip on Fluttershy’s shoulders was still strong and heavy.

“Please, Fluttershy?” She whimpered, and gazed down at the young woman’s lap. “You...You want to, I can tell you do!” The bulge pressing against Fluttershy’s skirt certainly seemed to suggest as much. The young woman just shyly fidgeted within Twilight’s grip, and once she managed to wring herself free she moved a single hand up to brush her fingers down along Twilight’s arm. Her touch went from elbow to wrist to finally take her hand once more, threading their fingers together as she started to walk anew.

“Of course I want to, Twilight. Fucking you makes me so happy…” She beamed, and gave her a tiny smile. “But we need to ask permission, first. Maybe Mistress will be nice and let me fuck you?” She fidgeted a little, and soon started to pull Twilight along with her. “I was supposed to meet with her after the shelter, I’m sure she won’t mind if you come along. She even told me before how much she wants to have you over.”

“Me? Your...uh...your mistress wants to meet me?” For the moment, the desire within Twilight was replaced by curiosity. It had been a known element for some time among her friends that Fluttershy had been enjoying the comfort of a dominant person on the side; someone that had her do all sorts of lewd things and kept her admittedly intense desires in check. More than any of Twilight’s friends Fluttershy was the ravenous lust-crazed monster into the deepest parts of sexuality; intensely kinky and completely hungry in her desires. It had been the mysterious mistress that had made her turn Trixie into a cum dump the night of the Fall Formal, and it was only one such instance of Fluttershy’s level of dedication. Now, with her hand tightly gripped by the sweet young woman, Twilight was being pulled towards meeting the woman’s identity.

She was definitely excited...doubly so, considering the aching hunger between her thighs, but she couldn’t help but be a little nervous, too. Meeting new people was always a little tricky for the bookworm.

 

As it turned out, when the door leading to the mistress’ home opened up it wasn’t a new face at all that greeted her. As Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle stood with their hands locked before the door as it slowly opened, they both watched with mixed reactions as they took in the sight before them. Fluttershy seemed to heighten with excitement; her hand tightening on Twilight’s grip and her feet shuffling in place, sending her tented skirt to bounce around her lap as she did so. She licked her lips and responded with the sort of tense excitement that a well-trained pet would muster; a perfect match for the sort of submission she had handed over to the woman before them. Twilight; however, simply stared in utter shock with her eyes wide and her throat immediately tightening.

“P-Principal Celestia?!” She gasped out, her eyes open wide and her voice one of utter disbelief. Her head was spinning and she felt a blushing heat sweep over her features, at first not actually believing it. Surely, Fluttershy got the wrong house! There was no way Principal Celestia, the head of her wonderful new school, was Fluttershy’s harsh and talented mistress! It was a breach of student and teacher relationship! It was wholly inappropriate! It was...wow, did she look lovely standing in the doorway.

Principal Celestia was smiling sweetly, her arms closed about her chest just underneath her ample bustline. Her beautiful multi-colored hair was set sweeping about her shoulder, and draping the woman from her collar to her feet was a warm, comfortable white cotton robe. It was flawless and bright without a single smudge or smear, and the fabric looked so inviting that Twilight almost felt a compulsion to bury her face into it right from the beginning. Her features were just as lovely as they were during school; mature and pleasant, sweet but with a trace of a strong sense of authority. She was a woman that had run a school that had already endured three magical catastrophes in a span of two years, and she wore the experienced look of a collected individual to prove it. Just as she was at Canterlot High, she looked like a woman few would ever dare question.

Within that, Twilight Sparkle could immediately see why Fluttershy didn’t want to cum without her permission.

“Fluttershy, you brought a guest.” Principal Celestia spoke up, a brow slowly lifting as she gazed over towards Twilight. Her eyes traced up and down the young woman in a smooth and slow study; from Twilight’s pretty features framed with her eyeglasses and her low-fitting ponytail to the sight of purple thighs hiding just underneath the hem of her skirt. Underneath Celestia’s gaze Twilight fidgeted much like Fluttershy, swallowing nervously and feeling goosebumps set in until the older woman finally spoke up once more. “Usually I’d ask that you let me know in advance if you’re bringing someone over, but...apparently, you do listen to me when I talk.”

“Oh, of course, Mistress Celestia.” Fluttershy smiled fondly, her cheeks darkening as she gazed to her older lover. She gestured to Twilight and spoke boldly and upfront; sparing nothing as she moved to explain Twilight’s presence. “She hasn’t had sex in weeks because she was with her family on vacation, and when she asked if I would fuck her, I...well, I…”

“You came here to ask permission.” Principal Celestia wore an obvious look of approval at that, her smile slow across her features as she turned to face Fluttershy. She stepped aside to leave an opening for the two girls to enter, one hand unfolding from her chest to gesture for the girl to lead the way. “To the kitchen, dear. We’ll discuss it. Welcome to my home, Twilight.”

“Uh...t-thank you, uh, Principal Celestia.” Twilight murmured, with a voice that fell into her own natural tone of submission. Underneath the weight of her various lovers Twilight had learned a great deal about roles within the bedroom; from being on top to being on bottom and everywhere in between. None of her friends had the sort of dominance over her that Celestia clearly held over Fluttershy, and Twilight’s body trembled in both excitement and curiosity as she stepped past the woman. She followed along behind Fluttershy closely, and when she stepped past Celestia she caught an enchanting scent of the older woman. Freshly from the shower and laced with a delightful perfume, it only enhanced Twilight’s desire to bury herself against that comfortable bathrobe. By the time the door closed and Principal Celestia followed them Twilight already knew; things both intimate and lewd were about to happen within that home.

Together the three women moved into the kitchen which was just as clean as the rest of the home; spotless to an impressive degree. Before long Celestia sat down at the kitchen table and gestured for Twilight to join her at a seat directly across, though Fluttershy remained standing nearby. As Twilight drew herself down into a comfortable seat Fluttershy swept close to Celestia, standing near enough for the older woman to idly let her hand slink around the girl’s backside. Though her gaze was steady on Twilight’s nervous features the movement of her fingers were clearly precise and calculating; and though Twilight couldn’t see just what she was doing to Fluttershy it was clear the young woman delighted in it. Her cheeks flushed and she gave a tiny gasp; the bulge at the front of her skirt moving back and forth while Celestia’s fingers idly played. After a few brief seconds of letting Twilight watch that lewd play Celestia brought her hands forward once more; folding her fingers against each other and arching a brow as she gazed towards the young woman.

“So, Twilight. It’s nice that you decided to join us. I trust that Fluttershy has told you a little bit about our relationship?” Before waiting for a response she looked towards the a pot of tea and a single mug that was on the table; gesturing for Fluttershy to do the honors. With little more than that bob of her head Fluttershy took the command to begin serving her older lover; moving forward with trembling hands to pour her a warm cup of sweet-scented tea. Twilight took the moment of distraction to form a response, clearing her throat nervously before she did so.

“Oh, well…” She bit down on her bottom lip, nervously. “I, uh...I don’t want to get Fluttershy into trouble, but...not really.” She gulped, avoiding eye contact with Fluttershy for the moment. It was true that she didn’t want to get her dear friend into any sort of mischief with her mistress, but it was still very much a world of unknowns. And if there was one thing that was as deeply engraved into Twilight Sparkle as a lust for cock, it was a desire to please her teachers. “Most of us know she has someone that makes her do things or gives her rules, but...none of us ever knew who. And we never really asked questions. I think we all sort of figured she’d tell us when she was ready.”

Celestia, despite her leading question, smiled at the response. She gave a slow nod, and when Fluttershy finished pouring the cup of tea she gestured for it to be offered to the visitor. Fluttershy scooted the saucer towards Twilight with a warm and friendly smile, her attention not turning back towards Celestia until the older woman snapped her fingers. When she did, it was a quick order for Fluttershy to once more get to work; her hands immediately moving up to the collar of her shirt to start unbuttoning it. Twilight, still a little overwhelmed, looked briefly at Fluttershy before gazing back at Celestia. She was already nervous enough without watching Fluttershy undress by the simple command of a snap of Celestia’s fingers!

“Then it sounds like she’s been a good girl.” Celestia finally mused. She wasn’t quite so disinterested in the stripping Fluttershy as Twilight; her head turning to watch as her beautiful, yellow-skinned lover slipped out of her shirt and her skirt, baring herself naked right there in the middle of her kitchen. She let the moment linger; practically forcing Twilight to watch her while she enjoyed Fluttershy’s stripshow, and when she gazed back once more her smile was patient and firm. “You see, Twilight, Fluttershy has difficulty controlling some of her urges. Ever since the magic changed her body, she’s...well…” A slow shrug of her shoulders came. “...I can’t imagine her ever being more trouble than she’s worth, but she was definitely more trouble than I would’ve been able to keep covered up. When I first discovered her new addition it was because she had snuck into my office and was masturbating in my closet.” She quirked a brow, chuckling. “It was...fairly clear that she needed someone to keep her passions in check.”

“What about the others?” Twilight Sparkle blinked, tilting her head as she looked to the older woman. Finally her hands moved out to take ahold of the cup of tea, taking a slow, timid sip before letting the flavor sink against her tongue. It was overly sweet; apparently Celestia’s taste in tea was the same as her taste in students. “Why don’t they call you Mistress, too, ma’am?”

“The others didn’t need my personal lessons.” Celestia smiled, quirking a brow. “Your friends are all...enthusiastic about what their bodies can do, no question. But none of them needed my trained hand quite like Fluttershy. And I firmly believe that she’s benefited greatly from it. Don’t you, dear?” With that both Celestia and Twilight turned towards the girl in question, and Fluttershy was quick to respond.

“Oh, definitely, Mistress Celestia.” She beamed, stepping forward in her newly nearly-naked state. As she turned; wearing only a pair of pink thigh-high stockings, Twilight’s eyes shot open wide as she took in her friend’s body. Fluttershy’s naked form; her lovely breasts and her well-sized cock were nothing new to her, but the piercings that marked her now certainly were. Two thick barbell piercings were mounted against her puffy nipples, and underneath her thick and throbbing cock there were a line of rings hanging from the underside of her shaft, all the way to pepper down the center of her sack. Each one of them were perfectly sized for her member and enhanced the look of it; accenting an already exciting glance at a throbbing and dripping cock. Her member was stiff and hard; clearly having gone days without tender affection, and when Celestia moved a hand out Fluttershy audibly grunted as she laid a finger to it.

Just the very tip. Her mature, pearl-pink touch pressed her forefinger against Fluttershy’s cocktip, letting the noticeable bead of precum collect against her flesh. When she pulled it back she smeared that dot of moisture between her forefinger and her thumb, arching a brow as if she was gagging the texture and consistency. When she was sure it was one that fit her expectations she finally gave a small nod, gesturing for Fluttershy to dart down the hall.

“You’ve clearly been behaving, dear.” She finally looked towards Fluttershy with a smile. “Your reward is in the living room, but be dressed and ready for me when I arrive.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress Celestia! Thank you so much!” Fluttershy gasped at the announcement, a look of joy crossing her features that was undeniable. She fidgeted in place before hurriedly turning around, padding her way down the hall without even glancing at Twilight. Whatever reward she was heading to receive clearly excited her beyond all reason, and once she had vanished from sight Celestia looked back towards Twilight once more. She held one hand up; thumb and forefinger glistening with Fluttershy’s pre, and she made a slow show of wrapping her lips about the thumb to clear the nectar from her touch in a smooth, slow lick.

“Magic. Controlled.” Celestia responded simply, before slowly rising up to her feet. Twilight Sparkle simply watched in admiration and awe as the older woman moved; every step of Principal Celestia’s feet making her white robe sway behind her, adding a graceful element to her movements. She slowly moved to Twilight’s side of the table before sitting down on the edge of it, just as Twilight drew another sip of overly sweet tea and let the flavor shiver down her throat. When the principal spoke once more it was with the same precise tone ringing with authority, and she arched a slender brow as she continued her thought. “What happened to the young women touched by Equestria magic is...fascinating. I know it’s something you yourself have been curious about. Have you made any further attempts to harness it, Twilight?”

“No, Principal Celestia...I’m afraid I haven’t.” Twilight looked up at the older woman, still reeling from all that had transpired. From down the hall she could hear muffled grunting; no doubt the sound of Fluttershy claiming her reward. In the nearest proximity Principal Celestia loomed over her, sitting tall and dominant, one hand held forward with her forefinger clinging with the rest of Fluttershy’s pre. Just from the woman’s force of presence Twilight found herself drifting closer, her voice quiet and even a bit shy while she spoke. “I thought that it was best if I leave it be. After all...that...happen...mmm…”

It was difficult for her to finish her thought as her mouth moved forward, wrapping around the principal’s precum-glazed finger. In a moment of pure submission she moved to clean Celestia’s finger; lips locking near the base and her tongue moving back and forth in a slow and hungry swirl. It had happened so fast and came so readily to her that she was genuinely surprised at herself; her cheeks darkening and her eyes gazing up towards Celestia as she worked. She found herself suddenly hoping that she hadn’t somehow gone too far, but the confident and calm smile of the older woman told her that the affection was appreciated. Twilight just kept working, moving her tongue about Celestia’s shifting forefinger while the older woman spoke once more.

“A wise precaution. Though if you do stumble across anything noteworthy, dear, I would appreciate it if you would tell me.” With that, her voice was serious, as stoic and stern as it was laced with a slow building arousal. Principal Celestia was a calculating woman as much as she was controlling, and though her intentions were clearly benevolent her desires and her pleasures were not to be ignored. She drew in a slow, excited breath, letting her finger tap fondly against the roof of Twilight’s mouth while it was suckled. “I would...very much like to wear the same addition as your friends. To feel young, beautiful women like yourself wrapped around my cock. I think one of them would suit me, don’t you?”

Twilight Sparkle simply nodded, though in all fairness she would’ve agreed to just about anything the older woman said in that moment. The excitement rolling through her was almost impossible to resist; the result of too many weeks left neglected, now there in a den of depravity that she had yet to discover. From the room in the distance the sounds of moaning and wet delight were even more present, and nearby Celestia merely continued to twist her wrist from side to side, letting Twilight further service her fingers. When her forefinger was clean she offered the girl her index and ring fingers together, and Twilight swept her lips past them without a word or moment of hesitation. Her eyes even closed behind her glasses and she groaned around Celestia’s fingers; drawing in as deep as she could manage the scent of the older woman. While her tongue squeezed in between Celestia’s digits she even let her hands drop down, moving underneath the edge of the table to lift her skirt and reach for her own poor, neglected puss-

“Ah. Do not touch, Twilight Sparkle.” The older woman whispered, licking her lips. When Twilight’s eyes opened anew and she was sure she had the girl’s attention, she waggled the finger of her opposite hand and spoke in a clear, crystal tone. “No one pleasures themselves under this roof without my permission. But if you follow my rules...I promise you’ll leave happy.” For just a moment she pulled her fingers from the young woman’s lips and quickly turned them; dropping her touch to just under Twilight’s chin and lifting it slightly. Once she squared her gaze she spoke once more, voice doting, tender, and almost motherly. “Can you do that for me, dear? Can you behave, like Fluttershy has?”

“...yes, Principal Cele...ia…” Twilight’s voice broke as she responded, creaking from the intense was of arousal that crossed her. Her cheeks were tinted a dark purple and her body was actively, almost violently trembling in excitement. She forced another swallow and took a deep and shuddering breath, making no attempt to hide the excitement that rocked across her flesh. Celestia merely beamed, and traced her thumb down the young woman’s cheek in a soft and sweet fashion.

“I knew I could count on our top student.” She whispered; that praise alone exciting Twilight’s academic self as much as her sexual self was awakened. “Let’s join Fluttershy in the living room.”

 

Before the pair made it to the living room the important matter of clothing had to be attended to, and Twilight did as instructed and made sure to disrobe right there in the kitchen. Underneath the patient and watchful gaze of Principal Celestia she stripped down to nothing more than her kneesocks and her glasses, standing right there amidst a pile of discarded clothing right alongside Fluttershy’s. Two of her students had stood naked in her kitchen in the past fifteen minutes and the older woman only delighted further at that concept, smiling thin and hungry as she cast her gaze slowly upon the naked purple girl right there before her. She had rotated around her slowly at first; letting Twilight Sparkle shiver underneath her gaze as she studied her up and down along that lovely, slender frame. Purple breasts wore a noticeable bump to her stiffened nipples and her shaved nethers were damp and hungry; practically aching for the touch of the mature woman that moved before her again. When Celestia finally gave her an approving nod she slipped out of her own warm wool robe as well, and Twilight’s eyes went wide as she took in the sight of her principal without that covering garment.

Celestia wasn’t naked underneath; far from it, in fact. From thigh-high leather boots that gripped tight along her flesh to a leather white corset strapped across her frame, she was dressed to fit the role of mistress to her students. Arm bands of the same white leather covered her from her shoulders to just below her wrists, and a sturdy garter kept her boots in place and connected with straps about her waist, leaving her own bare sex exposed. Her breasts; fully exposed for Twilight’s own appraisal, were heavy and delightful in a way that suggested her typical school attire simply didn’t do them justice. Who knew the principal was hiding a pair of the best breasts at Canterlot High? Ms. Cheerilee would probably be jealous.

Without a word Principal Celestia led the way for Twilight Sparkle, taking her down the hall to where the living room awaited them. The same room where Twilight had heard those gurgled moans and wet noises earlier, the room where Fluttershy had been sent for her reward. When they arrived the young woman was struck once more with a shocking sight; her eyes opening wide and her cheeks darkening as she stared at the combination of visuals she found within. It almost wasn’t fair to her young senses; she had only barely gotten over the sight of seeing Principal Celestia stripped down, but now in front of her there was a combination of delights that she could only barely get her head around.

Both Fluttershy and a new woman were waiting for them; both of them braced on their knees in various states of bondage. In the time since she had dropped from the kitchen’s sight Fluttershy had been equipped with a leather harness around her head; one that sealed her mouth with a heavy ball gag and built upwards along her cheeks to the sides of her head, emulating a pair of dense, heavy horse ears. Though the majority of her young frame was still naked and exposed her arms had been pulled back behind her; locked together by various straps that came up to grip her hands together in an almost uncomfortable lock. Though she still wore the cute pink thigh-highs she had worn to the shelter that evening something new had been added to the point where her calves began; a pair of heavy leather boots that emulated the hooves of a horse by the time they ended. She knelt there with her pierced cock and her pierced breasts both presented forward, her cock dripping with a line of thick, exhausted cum that slithered from a well-tormented tip.

And the source of that delight was kneeling right beside her, in a state that Twilight found even more shocking. There was no doubt from the minute she saw her that the other woman in the room was none other than Vice Principal Luna; what she could see of her exposed flesh certainly suggested at it, and it was a well-rumored belief about the school that the sisters were indeed particularly close. Beyond that suspicion and a few bits of flesh; however, it would’ve been otherwise hard to tell. Luna’s face was almost completely covered in a tight fitting leather cap that came over her head up to and including her eyes and her nose; pressing against her in a skin-tight embrace that refused to even let her hair escape. Thin nostril slits and an opening for her mouth ensured she could breath comfortably, and by the time the skintight outfit went to her breasts it had opened up once more to leave them free and exposed. Like Fluttershy’s own they had been pierced at the nipples but she wore an extra accessory on top of that; a thin chain that connected her nipples together with a tension that clearly made it uncomfortable to wear.

Beyond that, Luna’s hands and feet were free to move, though like most of her body they were tightly wrapped in that same dark, skintight leather. An open spot at the crotch revealed her exposed pussy, but for the moment Twilight’s attention wasn’t on Luna’s lower half so much as the upper. For there at her face; at that exposed mouth set against her heavy bondage, she wore a layer of Fluttershy’s cum. Freshly sucked from the young woman as a reward for her patience, what Luna wore over her pretty lips was the cream she didn’t have the time to consume. She had swallowed every bit that she could manage but still the white clung to her chin and her lips, and even some of it across one of the leather pads of her shoulders. Together, Principal Celestia’s two pets knelt side by side, each one stolen of particular senses and each one kept in various states of movement.

For Fluttershy, there were no hands. There was no speaking around her gag.

For Luna, there was no sight, and no flavor over her tongue save for Fluttershy’s cum.

And for Celestia, there were two lovely pets for her to enjoy alongside Twilight Sparkle. The mature older woman stepped forward with a soft laugh, and as she cast a tiny wink in Twilight’s direction she began to inspect her pets. They were getting better at preparing each other for their service; she had to give them credit on that front. It could be tricky for a blinded girl to bind another woman’s arms behind her back, but a quick glance down at Fluttershy’s arms told Celestia that the bindings were secure. As she moved past them she let one hand move out, brushing first along Fluttershy’s soft pink hair and then over Luna’s own latex and leather-strapped scalp.

“Such a lovely pair, aren’t they?” She smirked, asking Twilight with a soft laugh over her lips. “But...Look at this. I’m afraid that Fluttershy forgot something.” Her gaze turned to the side of the room to where a countertop held one precious important object; a pivotal piece of her horse costume. It was there that a thick ass plug waited for her connected to a horse tail, the perfect thing to complete her transformation from sweet young woman to desperate fucksteed. When Fluttershy realized that she had forgotten it she gave a pathetic whimper around her gag, fidgeting and giving Celestia a pathetic look in apology. The older woman, being kind and even doting with her pet, simply cooed and brushed her fingers down across her cheek.

“There there.” She mused, smiling. “I know you’re just nervous, having your friend here.” It was then there her gaze turned back towards Twilight, and she gestured down towards Fluttershy. “Perhaps you could get my sweet young pet ready again? Make that lovely cock of hers nice and hard, and prepare her ass for her tail?”

“Wo...Wow, Principal Celestia, I…” Twilight swallowed, her eyes widening as she took it all in. “I’d...I’d love to.” There was no lie in her tone as she answered the older woman, and on her socked feet she padded closer to the trio in the center of the living room. Fluttershy already began rising up to her feet upon Celestia’s beckoning, and as she braced herself with her legs slightly spread she even gave Twilight a tiny smile, her lips lifting as much as they were able around either side of her ball gag. Her pierced cock hung forward ready for more attention; clearly thick and throbbing and aching for more pleasure after her long break from sex. Just like Twilight she had been forced to endure without release for far too long, and the idea of her dear friend’s mouth on her cock and beyond was a bliss she could barely contain herself for.

As Twilight Sparkle moved to kneel in front of Fluttershy Celestia allowed the two to be left to their own devices; a hand moving down to grasp the chain in between Luna’s breasts. As she walked to a comfortable recliner in the near distance she pulled her sister right along with her, and soon she found herself comfortably seated in her chair, her sister braced on her hands and knees on the floor before her. It was there that Celestia slowly rose up her feet and allowed her ankles to cross; using Luna as a footrest as she drew in the sight of her nearby students.

“...begin.” Principal Celestia finally spoke as she waved a hand with a gentle flick of her wrist, starting the night’s festivities with the same sort of wicked enthusiasm as a grand empress. For within that house, under that ceiling, it was exactly what she was. Dominant and unyielding, but as Twilight had already seen, kind and eager to see her subjects happy.

Twilight Sparkle took a deep breath as she got comfortable on her knees, smoothing her hands up along Fluttershy’s thighs as she looked towards her friend’s newly pierced cock. The tiny rings along the underside of the young woman’s shaft were certainly new, but then, Twilight was quickly learning that it was a day for all sorts of new things. She cast one more look up towards Fluttershy before giving her friend a doting smile, and then finally leaned forward to press that smile along Fluttershy’s yellow cock.

The shy young woman groaned around her ball gag, her arms instinctively tugging at the bindings that were holding them behind her back. Twilight’s mouth along her cock after so very long was nothing short of pure bliss, and even though she had just enjoyed fucking Luna’s mouth to completion her member surged almost instantly back to its fullest strength. As she felt that tongue working idly back and forth over her tip Fluttershy drew in a deep and hungry breath; lines of drool collecting at the corners of her gag and finally starting to fall, dropping down in clear bulbs against her own pierced, stiff nipples. While Twilight continued to experiment, teasing her tongue along a few new rings against Fluttershy’s underside, the gagged girl looked to the side of the room where Celestia was watching with utter delight marking her features. Her feet were still perfectly propped up on top of Luna’s back, and she was allowing one of her hands to rub in small circles across a nipple.

The mistress pleasuring herself at the sight of the two girls was a good sign, and it encouraged Fluttershy to roll her hips forward in an eager attempt to feed Twilight more of her cock. The purple, nerdy young woman simply gave a playful laugh, and as one hand moved up to wrap around Fluttershy’s base she looked past the girl’s length as well as her breasts, up into the eyes of the pretty young thing framed with fake leather horse ears.

“I thought about your cock so much on vacation, Fluttershy.” She whispered, and let her tongue slurp past one, two, three separate rings in a slow, wet line. “It looks different than I remember, but it’s still so tasty…”

In truth, she had thought about the cocks of all of her friends. Of Pinkie and Rarity’s, of Applejack and Rainbow Dash’s, and especially of Sunset Shimmer’s and how good it felt when it came deep inside of her. She knew that as soon as she got home she’d have to find one of those glorious rods to attend to, and in the heat of the moment there was none better than Fluttershy’s. With that same kind smile on Twilight’s face she slurped down past the young woman’s shaft to caress underneath her even further, moving down to trace the rings that continued along the seam of her sack.

Twilight just blushed, her own excitement building as she remembered that Celestia was nearby watching them. The desire to finger herself was immense while she began to slurp over Fluttershy’s balls, but she held herself back knowing fully that the principal had a rule about such unencouraged touching. She certainly didn’t want to displease her principal after being invited to such an intimate session, no matter how horny she was or how dense she could feel the nectar at her thighs become. There’d be pleasure soon enough, she knew as much. The cum dripping from Luna’s face as she was braced on her hands and knees was proof enough that Principal Celestia rewarded her pets for good behavior.

While Fluttershy continued to whimper around her gag Twilight made sure to cover every trace of her cock in spit; leaving it wed and webbed with her saliva and throbbing from further excitement. When she remembered that there was yet one more task to do she moved to work her way towards Fluttershy’s rear, walking on her knees and kissing her way around Fluttershy’s waist as she did so. Then, with one hand reaching around the girl to tug and squeeze at her stiff, spit-coated cock, Twilight pushed at Fluttershy from the small of her back to make her double over and expose that tender yellow pucker to her.

Fluttershy, her arms bound and her motion restricted, more or less collapsed face-first onto the carpet as she whimpered and drooled. Her ass lifted in the air and her squeal of delight came echoing around her gag, a sure sign that Twilight’s tongue had found its mark in the form of the other woman’s rear. Twilight closed her eyes and savored every moment as she worked, slaving her tongue in slow circles around her dear friend’s ass and slurping in wet, loud noises for the delight of Principal Celestia. When she suckled at the pucker she made sure it was sloppy and wildly naughty sounding, and in a moment of true wicked glee she lifted her head up, gazed down at Fluttershy’s tender ass, and spit squarely on the button of her rump. When she went back to work her eyes looked over across the room, watching in interest as Principal Celestia gave her an approving nod.

Praise from a teacher and the flavor of her friend’s ass against her tongue. What more could a girl like Twilight Sparkle ask for?

When Principal Celestia finally stood up from her spot on the chair she made a swift motion outward with a hand, snatching the horse tail ass plug off the counter and keeping it locked within her grip. She moved over to where Twilight was working so diligently and knelt down smoothly beside her young friend, one hand sweeping around Twilight’s shoulders with her fingers pressing against the lower part of her jaw. She was forced to coax Twilight’s mouth up and away from Fluttershy’s ass, and with a cooing voice she brought her other hand forward, presenting the tip of the plug to Twilight’s pretty purple lips.

Twilight didn’t even wait for instruction. With her glasses foggy from excitement and her own heated breath she wrapped her mouth around the end of that plug, slurping and suckling it as readily as she would one of her dear friend’s cocks. She made sure to get it nice and wet; ushering a ball of spit against her tongue and crashing it hard against the rubber frame, eager to make sure it was as sloppy as she could manage for its eventual destination. As she worked the horse tail portion tickled her face and swept back and forth across her own hair, but she ignored the urge to giggle from the contact. Her mouth in that moment only had one purpose: doing whatever Principal Celestia told it to.

“Excellent work, dear.” Principal Celestia leaned in, pressing a fond kiss against Twilight’s cheek even as that toy still bulged it. When she pulled the plug away from the girl’s mouth she quickly eased it a few inches over, lining it up to Fluttershy’s ass and keeping it perched therein. It wasn’t necessary for the principal to push it into her young pet; Fluttershy was well trained. With her wet and twitching cock dangling between her legs she felt the contact of that tip against her rear, and without a single word of complaint eased herself onto it. Celestia simply held the toy in one hand while she held Twilight’s face in the other; letting her fingers wrap around and slip into the nerdy young woman’s mouth for more suckling while they watched the scene unfold. Fluttershy, totally beholden to her mistress’ whims, eagerly packed herself onto that toy. Inch by inch she consumed it, gobbled it up with her ass, until finally she took it up to the very hilt. The horsetail portion dangled from her ass now; sweeping back and forth, completing her costume. Then, and only then, did Celestia look over towards Twilight and slip her fingers from the girl’s mouth.

“Let’s watch her work, shall we?” She asked, quirking a teasing brow. “I know...the best seats in the house.”

Together they looked over to the leather and latex-covered vice principal Luna, cum still dripping from her mouth and still resting in the same position Celestia had left her in.

 

Soon Luna’s knees were given a rest as the woman was laid flat on her back, gasping as she felt two bodies soon come to rest upon her. The first was a light frame that she couldn’t quite guess from the contact; the feeling of a new teenaged lover squeezing her naked slit down on top of Luna’s leather-clad belly. The girl sat back so her rear was pressed against the underside of Luna’s exposed breasts, mounting her stomach and getting comfortable. The next pressure that came upon the vice principal’s body was that of her sister; in the unmistakeable form of Celestia’s pussy lowering squarely upon Luna’s waiting mouth. The younger of the two sisters moaned from the first contact, the dense scent of her sister’s slit and the familiar taste soon coming to her tongue. She knew better than to hesitate and she craved the flavor as it came to her, securing her lips against Celestia’s mound and suckling her as contently as she could manage. Though her arms were free unlike Fluttershy’s own they were still completely trapped from movement; pinned now to her sides thanks to the two women that had moved to mount her. And once the pair were in place she felt hands wrapped around her ankles, slowly lifting up her legs as the moment of true contact was yet to come.

“Watch, dear.” Celestia whispered as she cradled Twilight Sparkle close, pausing just long enough to let a shiver of glee run through her. Luna was diligently licking along her folds without a trace of hesitation, though for the moment she was forcing her attention forward to what was going on at the woman’s other end. “Hold her legs nice and high, or poor Fluttershy won’t be able to get inside.”

“Y-Yes, Principal Celestia.” Twilight Sparkle whispered, her hands tightening around Luna’s ankles as she lifted those legs even higher. Fluttershy had brought herself into position like any good horse would; her tail swishing behind her as the plug was gripped tightly by her rear and her cock flopping forward, eager to fuck the dark blue pussy exposed underneath. It slapped forward and landed hotly across Luna’s folds, her rings nestling in against the other woman’s hood and sending both of them murmuring around their respective gags. Fluttershy whimpered around her ball gag while Luna groaned into Celestia’s hole, and both of them waited for the needed assistance to make their union complete. Once she was sure Luna’s legs were hitched properly around Fluttershy’s waist Twilight Sparkle let her hands stretch out, moving to do just that.

“...so...so sexy…” Twilight Sparkle whispered to herself as she held Fluttershy’s stiff, spit-covered cock in one hand, guiding it towards Luna’s entrance. Once she completed shifting it forward Fluttershy didn’t even hesitate; bucking her hips forward and plunging her cock as deeply into Luna as she could. More grunted howls of delight erupted from the two women from that sudden contact, and as the bouncing of their bodies began Twilight was forced back into the tender grip of Principal Celestia.

“Good work.” Celestia whispered, hands moving around Twilight’s body and clutching her close. One hand swept upward to once more feed the young woman the tips of her fingers, while the other drifted lower, finally finding the girl’s hood and flickering her touch across it. “Now we just watch...and enjoy the ride.”

Twilight Sparkle, her glasses half-eschew on her face, didn’t complain as she did just that. The warm fingers of her principal against her pussy made her practically melt, and she found herself suckling on the woman’s digits as she rocked her hips back and forth, squeezing Celestia’s fingers between her wet, purple slit and Luna’s toned belly. Warmth wrapped her up in its embrace as she found her head neatly nestled against Celestia’s exposed, comfortable breasts, and just before her she got to watch Fluttershy desperately rut into the vice principal’s cunt.

Fluttershy, with her arms bound behind her back and her cock deep within the dark blue woman, performed in a manner admiral for any horse. It was clear that she was used to rutting forward without control of her hands, just as it was clear that the pinch of a plug deep inside of her ass was never anything she could truly be “accustomed” to. The tiny winces that ran through her on the most powerful thrusts were enough to make Celestia giggle in soft and teasing joy, just as the sweat that clung to Fluttershy’s forehead as a sign of her heavy exertion only made Twilight’s ache even greater. There was something pure and primal about watching Fluttershy shove herself forward with such desperate urgency; her pierced cock plunging deep inside of Luna before drawing out back nearly to the tip, only to shove itself inside once more. Her motions were frantic and hungry, the wild fucking of a young woman that had been so very, very patient and so very, very well behaved.

Twilight Sparkle found herself wanting that same level of delight, that same moment of pure, excess passion. She was already finding it against the edge of Principal Celestia’s fingers, and she twirled her tongue in between the matching pair that were still fit snugly in her mouth. She looked back to the older woman with a heavy blush on her cheeks, and when she finally spoke she did so with the older woman’s digits still resting on her tongue.

“...w...will I get fucked too, Principal Celestia?” She asked, gasping as she felt the older woman’s fingers hook inside of her pussy. “It’s been...been too long…”

“Maybe.” The older woman simply smirked, and drew in a short breath of excitement. Between the four of them she easily wore the face of the most level of intense control, showing an unflappable smile across her features even as her sister peppered her pussy with hungry slurps and licks. When her fingers left Twilight’s mouth to lower towards her breasts she gave a slow and thoughtful shrug, just as she began to tweak the young woman’s nipples. “Tell me where Fluttershy should cum. Inside this little slut we’re all having such fun using? Or outside? Answer right, and I’ll let her fuck you next.”

And from there, Twilight found herself wrapped up in a pop quiz with unbearably high stakes. Fluttershy wasn’t stopping her thrusting, just as Luna wasn’t ceasing in gripping that yellow cock with her tight, hungry folds. The fingers of Celestia moving over her tender body made it difficult for Twilight to concentrate, yet she still did her best to unravel the other woman’s sudden test. If she wanted to be on the receiving end of Fluttershy’s next fucking she had to give an answer that Celestia liked, but which would it be?! Did she want to see her sister flooded with cum? Or did she prefer for Fluttershy’s cock to bob out at the last second, spraying over them with cream?

Twilight Sparkle’s head was spinning, and the pop quiz was just another level of heat for her to contend with. Fingers hooked deep inside of her pussy from Celestia’s affections, and she could hear the sloppy, aroused sounds of Luna’s tongue over her sister’s cunt. Fluttershy was fucking forward faster and faster, and Twilight knew that the moment was soon to come. She had to decide...she had to choose...and she had to, for the sanity of her own sexuality, choose correctly.

In the final heated moments before Fluttershy came, just as Luna herself tightened up and started to thrash, Twilight Sparkle darted forward with momentum. Her hands moved out and she pressed her palms against the girl’s yellow belly, shoving her back just far enough for Fluttershy’s cock to flop out of Luna’s pussy at the very last second. When she lunged forward and made her choice it was clear that she had decided purely for the most selfish of reasons; the sudden quiz from Celestia being put aside as Twilight’s voice rose up in the room around the desperate, hungry lovers.

“No! No, I want it!” Twilight called out, and she received exactly what she wanted. As she broke forward away from Celestia’s embrace and shoved Fluttershy out of Luna the shy young woman’s cock began to spurt and erupt; firing forward with an impressive amount of cream that soared squarely against Twilight’s frame. The purple girl, no sooner than she surged forward, was sent flying back as cum struck against her flesh with all the heat and intensity of a fiery assault. She found herself moaning in wild delight as Fluttershy’s twitching cock showered her with the cum that Luna’s pussy had earned, and as the threads of white fired in heavy streams Twilight realized that it was far, far more than she had ever received from Fluttershy.

Cum layered across her belly and her breasts, one streak even smearing over a lense of her glasses, and even now she watched as it laid dormant on Luna’s lap, oozing more cum over her dark blue flesh. Twilight shuddered, watching as her belly dripped with cream and it slipped over her own warm and tender hood, swallowing nervously underneath the weight of it. She was aroused, impossibly so, and yet she found herself resisting the urge to touch herself through the warm, sweet cream, simply out of loyalty to Celestia’s orders.

It was clear that holding in her climaxes for so many weeks had done a number on Fluttershy’s payload...and Twilight was already wondering just what her own body’s response would be like when she was finally so lucky. Thankfully that answer came to her soon, as Celestia’s hands swept forward, smoothing through the sea of cum across her belly and giving her breasts a sudden, tight squeeze. When she spoke it was with a jovial tone, and she began to lift herself off of Luna’s face.

“Good answer, dear.” She licked her lips, grinning. “Nobody breeds my sister but me. Let’s get you your reward.”

 

The reward Twilight received came first in a kiss; not from Celestia or Fluttershy, but the prone Luna whom she was laid down on top of. The purple skinned girl was maneuvered to straddle Luna’s waist; her own cum-marked body smearing over Luna’s latex outfit and their faces drawing in close and intimate. As Twilight braced on her elbows and knees she naturally let her own mouth sweep forward, closing the distance between them and giving the blindfolded woman a slow and sensual kiss.

The taste of Principal Celestia’s pussy as it was licked from Luna’s mouth was the distraction Twilight needed to brace herself for the moment that came next. Fluttershy’s cock didn’t need any time in order to get ready once more; the promise of fucking her dear friend was all she required to stay long and thick and eager for more. As Principal Celestia slipped behind Fluttershy and moved a hand down to grip the handle of her tail the young woman started to move forward, and that pierced length shivered inch by inch into Twilight’s tender, wet entrance.

No words were shared between the four women as the next stage of their passion took control, and Twilight was fucked in the depths of their depravity. Her kneesocks edged into the carpet of Celestia’s living room as her eyes closed behind her glasses, and she eagerly continued to slurp the flavor from Luna’s tongue, trying to discern which was the woman’s mouth and which was Celestia’s leftover nectar. Fluttershy’s inches flowed within her easily thanks to the intense arousal between them both, and once she was fully hilted Celestia’s fingers locked in against Fluttershy’s plug. She pushed it forward once just to ensure that the girl was properly hilted, and then with a tiny chuckle moved to pull it out. It clattered to the floor as Fluttershy knelt gasping from the sudden stretch of her ass, and when her voice returned it was in the form of a slow moan, erupting around her ball gag as Celestia’s hand twisted forward.

Soon that plug was replaced by the principal’s fist in Fluttershy’s ass, and as Celestia nibbled at the back of the young woman’s ear she was encouraged to fuck forward hard and deep. Trapped in between Twilight’s wonderful pussy and Celestia’s stoic fist Fluttershy gyrated back and forth in fast and fierce bumps of her hips, pushing herself back into one before thrusting herself forward into the other. She continued to drool around her gag down to her exposed pierced breasts, and howled against the rubber frame of it when Celestia drew her free hand forward to twist one of the barbells threaded through her nipple. She was, in that moment, perfectly submissive to anything the older woman wanted. From the teasing of her rings as they drug in and out of Twilight’s pussy to the tight clenching of her ass around the older woman’s fist, she couldn’t have been any happier.

Twilight, on her hands and knees before her, wasn’t far off from that level of delight. Her head was spinning as she received everything she had hoped for over the past few weeks, finally getting a fucking that had been a long time coming. She had climaxed almost the very first second that Fluttershy had shoved herself inside, and now moments later she had lost count of how many orgasms that had trembled through her. It was possible they couldn’t be counted at all; that every second that pleasure swam through her was just another drifting release, that her body was just determined to shiver back and forth in delight while she was claimed. Either way, the orgasmic glee she had been denied for the past few weeks was finally rocking through her. At one point she moved her hands outward to pin them against either side of Luna’s cheeks, and she held the dark skinned woman’s head steady as she licked over her cheeks and her chin and her throat, collecting every last drop of Celestia’s sweet nectar. She was, in that moment, as deeply entrenched in the passion as the rest of them.

“One more quiz, dear.” Twilight’s attention was drawn by the sound of Celestia’s voice once more, finally breaking the silence around her. She didn’t look up, choosing instead to keep kissing Luna’s hungry mouth, but the words that the older woman offered made her pussy tighten up in a wild heat. “Should Fluttershy cum inside of you...or out?”

This time, there was no real question, and certainly no hesitation.

“Inside! Fuck, cum inside of me, Fluttershy! I’ve waited so long, I’ve dreamed of it so much!” Twilight howled in response, her hands tightening against the sides of Luna’s latex-covered head as she shuddered. She bucked herself back against that thrashing cock within her, and a line of wild, slutty drool escaped the lower edge of her lip, only to fall against the other woman’s face. “Do it, Fluttershy! Cum in me deep!”

“Sounds like you have your instructions, Fluttershy.” Celestia whispered, her fist locking deep inside of the yellow skinned girl and fucking into her all the more readily. Fluttershy’s body was locked up in pleasure, and she could tell her young lover was already close. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say she can’t wait to get knocked up by you.”

“Y-Yes, do it! Get me pregnant!” Twilight howled, her eyes rolling back in her head as her glasses went eschew on her face. With even more fury she fucked back into Fluttershy’s cock, and her voice ached out her throat as she screamed in wild, reckless abandon. “I want it, Fluttershy! I want you to knock me up!”

The words flowed naturally from her; as naturally as the burst of cream that soon followed from her friend’s cock. They were words that Twilight would need to spend some time thinking about later that evening; she hadn’t thought much about the contest her friends were having during her vacation, but when she was confronted with the choice of a nice, heavy creampie or an empty pussy she hadn’t even hesitated in deciding. Her body shuddered with one last buck of pure, primal desire and she went right back to kissing Luna as she was filled, shuddering in the knowledge that Fluttershy was trying to breed her in that very moment.

Cum flowed inside of her deeply and heavily; as big a load as she ever received. Bigger, in fact...bigger even than the days that Applejack and Rainbow Dash would share her hole between both of their cocks. Soon her eyes snapped open again as she moaned into Luna’s mouth, her legs spreading and heat crossing over her while she was filled. She couldn’t quite see it but she could already tell that her belly was stretching out a little from Fluttershy’s heavy, dense payload, and that knowledge only made her head spin even further.

When Fluttershy pulled out of Twilight the young woman simply collapsed on top of Luna, breathing heavy and struggling to collect her thoughts. Soon she rolled over onto her back and moved her hands out, confirming in fact that Fluttershy had given her such a thick payload that her cum was stretching the young woman’s belly; just enough to give her a noticeable bump within her lap. Looming over her, Celestia pulled her hand free of Fluttershy’s ass with a pop and gave the sweat-licked young woman a grin.

“Looks like you’re almost there, Twilight Sparkle.” Celestia beamed, quirking a brow.

“T...Twilight…?” Luna finally found her voice in that moment, looking over within her blindfolded state and asking in nervous curiosity. “...that’s you?” She hadn’t even realized it until that point.

Twilight Sparkle, cum-filled and exhausted, just gave a satisfied smile and a laugh.

 

It was a few minutes later that Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy stood side by side just within Celestia’s reach near her front door. Both girls had been fully dressed again but each one of them had been given a treat to wear on their way home; the full horse ass plug for Fluttershy and a tiny plug for Twilight’s pussy. Each toy gave the girls their own challenge on the way home; Fluttershy would have to contend with the fact that everyone would see a horse tail hanging from underneath her skirt, and for Twilight the plug ensured that Fluttershy’s copious cum would stay deep inside of her, her belly stretched within her shirt. Parting gifts for sluts that did their job well.

Celestia was garbed once more in her white cotton robe, and beside her Luna now stood outside of her leather and latex gimp outfit, wearing a matching robe of dark blue. Both women had frazzled hair and a “just fucked” look about them, though Celestia’s smile was one of heavy delight and Luna wore a look of awkward embarrassment. She didn’t speak much as she folded her arms across her chest, a little too bashful about what she had done to look Twilight Sparkle in the eyes.

It was a problem Celestia didn’t have. She swept in and drew her arms around the young woman, giving her a long embrace that finally let Twilight bury her face into that comfortable cotton robe. Her hug to the girl was tender and affectionate, and when they parted she slid her hand to Twilight’s cheek, caressing her sweetly while she spoke.

“Thanks for a lovely evening, Twilight.” She smiled, and pecked her fondly on the bridge of her nose. “We both had a great time. Luna...is just a little shy about fucking new people.”

“Mmphhng.” Luna just murmured from her hiding spot behind Celestia, blushing even deeper.

“Thank you for having me, Principal Celestia.” Twilight Sparkle smiled, looking up at the older woman with adoring eyes. When she bobbed forward on her toes to give Celestia a kiss on the cheek the older woman smiled wide, and her hand moved to tenderly tousle Twilight's hair. Soon her attention went back to Fluttershy, and she gazed at her more experienced pet with a slightly teasing glance.

“Good work tonight.” Celestia grinned, and lowered a hand to flirt with the edge of Fluttershy’s skirt, just above her cock. “But you always do good work. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome, Mistress Celestia.” Fluttershy smiled, and shared a similar embrace with the older woman as Twilight had. Celestia held each girl like a parting lover; gripping them close and sharing with them a few tender kisses. To the casual observer it’d be hard to tell just who the mastermind of the whole debaucherous evening was; such was the tenderness she utilized with her lovers. When the two groups parted ways Celestia threaded an arm around her sister’s shoulders, pulling her near while Twilight and Fluttershy stepped outside.

Once the door was closed and farewells had been said, the two young women exchanged glances and gave shared sighs of content relief. Each of them smiled as they started to walk once more, and as they did so Fluttershy’s hand threaded its fingers within Twilight’s once more.

“Thanks for coming with me, Twilight.” She smiled fondly, squeezing her friend’s palm. “It sure was fun having you with us.”

“It was great.” Twilight beamed, one hand moving down to her slightly extended belly. She rubbed her fingers over it; that warm pile of cum stretching her out, fondling the bulge in a tender curiosity. “I don’t think I’m in the market for a permanent mistress, but...whew. That was a lot of fun.” Fluttershy simply giggled at that, squeezing her lover’s hand while they walked.

“Mistress Celestia is pretty happy just being there for me when I need her.” She smiled. “Promise you won’t tell the others about it? I...sort of like having the secret kept from them. It makes it more exciting.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Twilight chuckled softly, and together the two women started to walk home. They only made it a few steps before Fluttershy gazed down; down to the other girl’s stretched belly underneath her lingering touch. There the yellow skinned woman gave a soft giggle, and spoke as she moved to kiss Twilight’s cheek.

“You look so sexy like that, Twilight.” She giggled, pecking her purple flesh fondly with her lips. “It makes me wonder what you’d really look like pregnant.”

Twilight Sparkle’s cheeks flushed a dark purple at the other woman’s words, and for the first time she found herself wondering what she’d really look like in that state, as well. Her hand continued to linger over her bulge while the two girls walked, every step marked not only with pleasure as the toy in her pussy swung back and forth, but with the comfort of knowing she was back home with her friends.

And with her back home, the contest could finally resume.

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr. Dose sisters. 
> 
> Like my stuff? [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	6. Vice Principal Luna, Role Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice Principal Luna has given Twilight Sparkle a few ideas. A few naughty, naughty ideas. She's ready to unveil one such thought to Sunset Shimmer while staying over at the girl's house for the night, but first she has to get through dinner with Sunset's parents...

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter Six: Vice Principal Luna, Role Model  
-By Drace Domino

“Twilight, what made you think that this was acceptable behavior at school?” Vice Principal Luna’s expression was stern, her arms folded just underneath her full bust as she glared at the young woman. It was nearly a week and a half past the last time the two women were in a room together, and this time the circumstances were far different. In that moment Luna wasn’t the heavily-bound and blindfolded slut for her sister and students; she was the voice of authority and reason within Canterlot High. Across from her desk there in her office, Twilight Sparkle sat with a heavy blush on her cheeks and her eyes downcast to the desk. “You’re lucky I was the one that caught you and Pinkie Pie. What if it had been another student that walked into the girl’s restroom yesterday?”

“...I’m sorry, Vice Principal Luna.” Twilight Sparkle offered a tiny apology, neglecting to admit that before Luna had stumbled across her and Pinkie Pie other students actually had caught them. Two to be exact; Bonbon and Lyra, both of whom had seen Pinkie Pie fucking her while she sat there in the sink, her legs wrapped around Pinkie’s waist. Neither of the young women seemed to particularly mind, and had even giggled delightfully as they look each other’s arm, sneaking into a stall at the end of the room.

...Luna had been so surprised by Pinkie and Twilight when she had caught them, she didn’t even realize that the two girls were going at each other behind the closed door.

“I don’t want an apology, Twilight, I want you to be more cautious. For your own benefit.” Luna continued simply, leaning back in her office chair and steadying her gaze upon Twilight. The dark skinned older woman had a reputation for being the responsible sort; always the one to take the time to think things out, to make sure she carried on with caution and care. Surely, she’d never be caught having sex during school hours! She was far too mature and careful for that. “You...might understand that I take no issue with the personal relationships you choose to carry-” It was a slightly awkward way of admitting she had slurped cum out of Twilight’s pussy no more than a few days ago. “-but this is still a school. A place of learning. I would think that our transfer from Crystal Prep, perhaps more than anyone, would understand that.”

“You’re right, Vice Principal Luna. I’ll try to refrain from those activities during school hours.” Twilight lifted her head a little, and a hand drifted up to push her glasses slightly up against her face. She squared them on her features once more and tilted her head, that same deep blush resting on her features. “May I be excused now? I told my parents I was bringing a friend over for dinner, and I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“I suppose.” Luna finally spoke up, arching a slender brow as she regarded the girl. Finally a hand dropped to push a piece of paper over, giving her one last order for the moment. “Just sign this to say we had a talk. For the ‘reason for disciplinary warning,’ I’ll think of something later. Talking out of turn or something like that, I don’t see the need to have the truth of the matter in your record.”

“Thank you, Vice Principal Luna.” Twilight offered the older woman one more smile, again with that tremendous dark blush over her cheeks. A blushing Twilight was nothing new, and because of that there wasn’t much suspicion within Vice Principal Luna. Usually Twilight Sparkle was the first to fawn over authority figures like her teachers and her principals, eager to please and make a good name for herself. What Luna didn’t realize there in her office that early evening; however, was that the blush over Twilight’s cheeks was from something altogether different.

Hiding underneath Twilight’s skirt were a few things that had gone without the older woman’s notice. A leather strap, drawn tight around one of Twilight’s thin purple thighs, connected to a tiny remote receiver. That receiver had a thin wire leading up, connected to a tiny buzzing egg inserted into Twilight Sparkle’s tight, wet little slit. Though the vibrating egg was hidden underneath the veil of her soaked panties the wire and strap certainly weren’t, and already Twilight was absolutely certain at least three separate people had noticed it throughout her day. Once during class when Ms. Harshwhinny spotted it as she crossed her legs, once in the hall when she had tripped and Derpy had a chance to take a long, lingering look at her with her skirt up above her waist, and once when Vinyl Scratch was behind her on the stairs. At least the lattermost was more or less guaranteed not to tell anyone.

Of all those people that had noticed the little egg squeezed inside of Twilight Sparkle that afternoon, Vice Principal Luna was not among them. Like the pair of Bonbon and Lyra feverishly scissoring in the girl’s room stall the day previous, it slipped past her vision while her attention was focused on discipline and keeping control in the school. It was astonishing just how much lewd excitement went on behind the scenes while Luna worked to stop Canterlot High from devolving into a full blown orgy.

Twilight Sparkle picked up her pen and scribbled down her name, the entire time nibbling on her bottom lip as she felt that egg buzzing within her. The remote receiver strapped to her leg had a pretty impressive range, receiving commands from down the hall and past at least three closed doors. It switched in intensity from time to time as it had the entire day long; shaking within her anywhere from a tiny and almost imperceptible buzz to a shuddering that would’ve driven it from her pussy were it not for her panties keeping it in place. Every motion it took, every change in intensity, was at the whims of the other end of the remote receiver firmly in another young woman’s hand. The woman that held the remote was waiting for her to finish in the Vice Principal’s office, and what Twilight had said to the older woman was completely true. She did indeed have intention of bringing her friend over to her house that evening, to meet her parents and have a sleepover. 

...she just wasn’t sure if that egg would be squeezed inside of her the entire time. She had already worn it for nearly the entire day at school, from the minute it was squeezed inside of her and that strap was drawn tight around her thigh, and throughout the day she had been in a constant state of heated arousal. There had been plenty of near climaxes with more than her fair share of frustrating moments, and if Twilight was being completely honest she was eager to finish up at school, rush through dinner, and move on to the “sleepover” portion of her evening.

She was eager to get fucked.

When Twilight stood up from the desk and picked up her bookbag once more, she shared a small smile with Vice Principal Luna before turning on a heel and leaving the room. Just as she opened the door she nearly bumped into Principal Celestia on her way in, and the older woman gave Twilight a small squeeze on her shoulder as she sent her on her way. Celestia stood there in the front of Luna’s office for a moment; holding the door open as she watched Twilight descend down the hallway to meet her friend. Her eyes lingered; as did Luna’s, and the two sisters took the time to watch as Twilight’s hips swayed back and forth, her rump hiding underneath the frame of her pleated skirt. Once that beautiful, tight teenage rear turned the corner both Celestia and Luna looked to one another, and the older of the two sisters smirked as she approached.

“I just finished talking with Sunset Shimmer.” Celestia spoke up with a smile, the door closing behind her as she swaggered over to Luna’s desk. As she always was when it was time to go home for the evening she looked casual and content, her motions fluid and wide and her stance inviting and free. Always the “cool” one between the two sisters, Celestia didn’t hesitate to step right up to the edge of Luna’s desk, perching there on the corner as she looked at her little sister. “She was in Equestria for almost a week, you know. Spent some time with their Twilight, and their...well, their us’s.” She gestured to herself and Luna, chuckling. “Did you know we were royalty over there?”

“I’ve heard, yes.” Luna responded sweetly, and leaned back in her chair. She let her gaze cross over her older sister and a kind smile spread over her features, drawing a deep and relaxed breath as her office chair drew forward. The hour was late and all the students were already piling into busses ready to leave, meaning that they’d be free to go home within a half hour or so. Free to relish in the sort of carnal pleasures that they didn’t exercise there at the school; at least to the knowledge of the students. Luna took a moment to appreciate her older sister’s cool, cocky charm as she perched there on the edge of the desk, before moving out a hand to rest it gently on the other woman’s knee. “I’m happy how things are here, though, sister. Even if we’re not princesses.”

“Me too.” Celestia didn’t hesitate, and she let a hand drop down towards Luna’s. She scooped her fingers underneath the other woman’s and cradled Luna’s palm for a moment, her thumb rubbing back and forth and a sweet, tender moment shared between them. Celestia’s smile was loving as much as it was alluring; her beautiful dark skinned sister so very near, as reserved and patient and demure as ever. Luna might not have been her only lover, but she was still Celestia’s first and only love. That much was apparent as she brought up Luna’s hand, scooping it to her lips to give it a tender, affectionate kiss. “Especially now that Sunset finished her little extra credit assignment I gave her a few weeks ago.”

And from there, that hand started to lower. She took Luna’s along with it, and as the vice principal’s eyes nearly doubled in size she gazed down to where her hand was left to rest. Celestia’s fingers unfolded from Luna’s grip right at her lap, leaving the woman’s dark digits against a noticeable bulge at the front of her pants. Luna hadn’t even noticed it until that moment, so distracted by her sister’s charms. Now it was there, right underneath her grip, a clear outline of a thick, impressive member. It was warm through the cloth of Celestia’s pants, and as Luna’s hand moved to press against it she could feel it throb at her touch.

“Is...Is that…” Luna already knew the answer, but she felt she had to ask it anyway. Just to make sure. “...is that…”

“Genuine magical cock, courtesy of Equestria, Sunset Shimmer, and all her friends.” Principal Celestia confirmed the other woman’s suspicions, grinning wide at the revelation. She closed her hand atop of Luna’s once more, this time guiding her touch to help her rub up and down that length. Through the fabric of her pants she guided Luna’s hand, all the way up to the thick tip pressing through the fabric to the heavy weight of her sack, warm and hungry at the base of her seat. Celestia just watched the increasingly-stunned expression on Luna’s face, delighting enormously in her younger sister’s reaction. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Luna just swallowed, her throat tightening as she continued to rub. She knew exactly what that meant: her sister’s desire to breed her wasn’t quite so much a “dirty talk” fantasy anymore. Only her sister, only Principal Celestia, could’ve taken such an impossible boast and made it a reality. Luna’s lips started to twitch as they turned into a smile, and she refused to hold it back as she let it spread over her features. Soon she was gazing up at Celestia while both hands worked at her older sister’s lap, unzipping her pants so she could get her first look at it, her first taste of it, and perhaps even, her first fuck from it.

It was remarkable just how quickly Luna’s reservations and her caution went right out the window, once she realized she might end that day bred by her older sister.

 

Twilight was trembling with nearly every last step as she made her way around the corner, all thanks to that vibrating egg nestled within her slit. It had been turned up to full speed for the past few moments, and it was buzzing within her so wildly that it was a miracle that other students couldn’t hear it while she passed them. She merely gave a few of her fellow students a sweet but shy smile as she clutched her bookbag a little firmer around her shoulder, her polished school shoes clicking away on the ground as she rushed ahead. When she finally made the corner she found herself in a hallway that was mostly empty of other students; all of the others on their way to get on the bus or to simply walk home. The one remaining student was leaning against a line of lockers, and stuffed inside of one of the pockets of her thick leather jacket, her fingers were working at the remote in Twilight’s pussy.

“So how did it go?” Sunset Shimmer smirked, a few locks of blonde and red hair dangling half before her eyes. She was carrying herself with a confident grace; the same sort of aura of unfailing charm and ego that had typically only carried on her shoulders before her first incident at the Fall Formal. From time to time with Twilight she enjoyed falling back into that “mean girl” role, playing herself up as cooler than she actually thought she was and taking delight in teasing her shy young friend. As she spoke to Twilight her thumb turned the dial on the remote, pulling back on the egg’s momentum as she spoke up with a large grin. “Did Vice Principal Luna make you sneak under her desk?”

“S-Sunset!” Twilight stammered and blushed at that, but advanced on her friend regardless. She stepped forward and stood near enough for Sunset to wrap an arm around her waist, giving her a small tug to press her close. She leaned against Sunset Shimmer, hands moving up to hold her friend’s jacket collar as if they were on the cover of an old romance novel. After a small glance from side to side to make sure nobody was looking Twilight finally leaned in, offering Sunset a tiny whisper before pressing their lips together. “...you’re so bad sometimes.”

“Only when I think of you.” Sunset Shimmer promised, and let her smile press against Twilight’s mouth. Both girls let their eyes drift closed as they kissed, and Twilight’s heart skipped a few beats as their affection took over. One of her knees bent and her leg lifted slightly off the ground; femininely squeezing herself against the other girl as she was held so near and dear. Their lips parted and their tongues slowly danced, all while Sunset kept one arm around Twilight’s waist while her other hand was stuffed in her pocket, continuing to play with the dial of the vibrator.

Of all the other girls, Twilight Sparkle had always felt particularly close to Sunset Shimmer. Sunset was a girl much like herself; an academic at heart that had in the past put aside notions of kindness and friendship in pursuit of knowledge and brilliance. Sunset was something of her guide on the path of friendship, and the bond between them had grown particularly close since things became intimate between Twilight and her friends. While she was gone visiting Equestria, Twilight Sparkle had missed her far more than she would’ve suspected...and she had spent more than just a few evenings laying awake at night, feeling oddly jealous that Sunset was with the Twilight of that pony-filled place.

It made her belly swirl with butterflies, that much was certain.

When their lips pulled away Sunset once more dialed back the egg vibrator, letting it rest still within Twilight’s pussy as she gave her friend a confident look. Their foreheads bumped together and Sunset offered her friend a sweet whisper, voice slipping out to the other girl with unveiled excitement hiding in her tone. She was as eager to be with Twilight that weekend as the other girl was to have her, and such was apparent with how close she kept her grip around the slender young woman’s waist.

“...this weekend’s going to be so much fun.” Sunset Shimmer whispered, leaning in just close enough to tease their noses past each other. It would’ve been downright sweet, had her hand not also left her pocket to pull at one of Twilight’s wrists, guiding her hand down to feel the throbbing bulge against the front of Sunset’s jeans. “...I want you...so much. I need to be inside of you.”

“Y...You will.” Twilight whispered, blushing brightly as she let her fingers fondle back across Sunset’s bulge. In blatant disregard for Vice Principal Luna’s orders she was already engaging in overt displays of lewd affection, caressing that tent back and forth. Even if there was nobody else in the halls, it was still a bold motion to do it so openly. “Tonight. After dinner. All night long, Sunset.”

Sunset Shimmer just nodded, and took a deep breath as she forced herself to break away from the wall and leave Twilight’s grip. Her hand moved from the girl’s waist to lock within her palm, their fingers closing together and entwining as they held hands and walked. The most observant sort would’ve noticed Sunset Shimmer’s bulging tent at her lap, or the gentle trembling waddle Twilight had with an egg stuffed inside of her, but neither woman particularly cared. All they were doing just then was simply holding hands...the real fun wouldn’t come until a little later that evening.

After what was already promising to be one of the longest dinners of their lives.

 

It was no more than an hour later that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer were seated right beside each other, circling the dinner table along with Twilight’s mother and father. The young woman resembled her parents closely; both wore the same bookish glasses and had the same generally sweet but nerdy demeanors, academic professionals that were usually more accustomed to dealing with numbers and science than they were with people. They were pleasant enough as they greeted their daughter’s friend and invited her into their home, though it was easy for Sunset to see that their beautiful daughter had taken after them in far more ways than one.

“So, Twilight tells us you’re new to Canterlot High, too?” Her mother asked Sunset as she slid her knife and fork against her plate, cutting into another piece of dinner. “It’s so sweet of you to take our Twilight under your wing, show her the ropes, as it were.”

“Well, I’ve been there for a little over a year.” Sunset Shimmer responded sweetly, her leather jacket by now discarded and sitting there in her sleeveless red top that hooped around her neck before swimming down her back. She was holding tight to her spoon as she worked in a tiny mouthful of mashed potatoes, but her other hand had snuck under the table and into the pocket of her jeans, where she toyed with a familiar dial within her grasp. “Everyone’s been super nice to me, and I figured it’d only be right if I did the same for her. I always try to greet the new students with open arms.”

“That’s a kind policy.” Twilight’s father spoke up, beaming as he looked from one young woman to the other. “I guess it means all the new students at Canterlot High are off to a good start from the beginning?”

“Uh...mostly.” Sunset chuckled a bit, rolling her shoulders as she pondered back to the new students before Twilight. “Once, we had some new girls show up. They called themselves the Dazzlings, and they...uh…” She tented her lips for a moment, trying to think of how to put it. “...well, they didn’t really work out. But I like to think that wasn’t because I didn’t try.”

“I’m sure you did, dear.” Twilight’s mother smiled, and held up a bowl from the center of the table. “More vegetables?”

“Sure!” Came the quick response, and Sunset Shimmer leaned back in her chair and smiled. Twilight Sparkle had been awfully quiet throughout the entire dinner; a combination of her social anxiety mixing with the fact that Sunset Shimmer wasn’t prepared to lay off of her even right there in front of her parents. The little egg within her pussy still twitched and vibrated from time to time, all when Sunset’s thumb ran back and forth across the dial. It was getting to a point where Twilight’s panties had been readily soaked on and off throughout the entire day, and frankly she was amazed nobody had picked up the scent of arousal from her. Even now she sat there, her hands clutching her silverware tightly, cheeks blushing brightly as it was turned up to full speed.

“What the heck is that buzzing?” Twilight’s father mused aloud; responding to the light noise that was picked up at the very edges of his senses. He glanced from one girl to the next, finally letting his eyes settle on his wife. “Dear? Do you hear it to?”

“Mmhmm.” The older woman responded, and took a moment to fix her glasses upon her face. She paused and strained herself to listen, eyes narrowing as she struggled to track the source. “It almost sounds like it’s coming from belo-”

“The light!” Twilight Sparkle suddenly spoke up, her eyes snapping open wide as her voice carried through the room. Realizing that her parents were a step closer to figuring out the truth she barked forward suddenly and unexpectedly; so loudly that it sent all three other people at the table into a surprised state. Only once they had settled did Twilight point up towards the ceiling, to where a neon light was sitting above the dinner table. “T...The filaments in those lights. They start buzzing a little bit if they start going bad.”

“Hmm, it has been a while since we had them replaced.” Twilight’s father mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Even her mother, whom until a second ago was sure the sound was coming from below the table, looked up at the ceiling and nodded. After all, her daughter’s ears were far keener than her own, and she had no reason to doubt the young woman’s honestly. “Honey, maybe after our visit to the orchestra tonight we can swing by a hardware store and pick up a new one.”

“Of course, dear.” Twilight’s mother smiled, and she leaned in close to give her husband a tender peck on the cheek. She laughed faintly, her eyes turning back towards Sunset Shimmer as she addressed her daughter’s friend. “You’ll have to excuse our enthusiasm, dear. We don’t often get to meet our little Twilight’s friends, we want everything to be perfect.”

“Moooooom~” Twilight whined, though Sunset Shimmer beamed in response.

“Oh, it’s totally okay, ma’am.” She gave her most trustworthy, charming smile. “It’s funny, I heard that same noise all through school today…”

Twilight’s parents didn’t even bother to ask why their daughter was blushing so much, naturally assuming it was because she was embarrassed like any teenager would be, her parents meeting her dear friend.

 

Dinner went with varying degrees of ease; with Twilight’s parents and Sunset Shimmer enjoying every last second and Twilight herself fidgeting and rubbing her legs together throughout the entire evening. That darned Sunset Shimmer was relentless with that dial, always twisting and teasing it, always forcing the egg vibrator to speed up and slow down when she least expected it! It had gotten to a point where even the slightest things increased Twilight’s arousal even more, from the grip of the leather strap around her thigh, the way her pleated skirt settled around her knees, or even the occasional flirty smile headed her direction from Sunset Shimmer. And when her parents finally stood up to take dishes to the kitchen and to get dessert, things only became all the more intense.

“Hey, Sunset, what are y---” Twilight’s eyes went large behind her glasses as Sunset grabbed her wrist, pulling it down swiftly and moving it underneath the table. Once more she found her fingers lingering over the bulge in Sunset’s jeans, though this time she could hear the sound of a zipper slowly opening from underneath the table. With panic in her eyes Twilight hissed through her teeth, whispering to the other woman with a worried expression on her face. “Sunset, no! They’ll be right back! They’re right around the corner!”

“Shhh!” Sunset was grinning wide, and it was only a few seconds later that the weight of her enormous cock flopped into Twilight’s hand. Instinctively the girl drew her purple fingers around that thick rod, and her cheeks darkened considerably as she felt its weight throb within her grip. She wasn’t thrilled with Sunset taking out her cock a mere dozen feet away from her parents, but the excitement rushing across her was undeniable. Sunset just continued to whisper, her voice hurried and eager as she started to rock her hips into that grip. “Just jerk me off real quick, I’m almost there!”

“But, but--”

“If you don’t, I’ll turn the toy up to max and leave it there.” Sunset whispered back with her own little tease, grinning wider and wider with the thought. “Think your parents will notice when you can’t even stand up after dinner?”

The “bad girl” look crossed over Sunset’s pretty features right then and there, and Twilight pouted in response. Under the panicked knowledge that her parents could be right around the corner she did just as Sunset asked, her hand moving back and forth as that heavy length twitched in her soft and comfortable grasp. Sunset just sighed contently, one hand underneath the table to help Twilight out, the other moving out to grab a cup of juice on the table.

“That...That’s my cup.” Twilight whispered, watching as Sunset Shimmer pulled the blue-tinted mug away and drew a long drink out of it. “You’re drinking out of my glass.”

“So what?” Sunset Shimmer whispered with a smile, licking her lips from the flavor. “Not like we’re not going to be swapping more than spit in an hour.” She shot Twilight another “bad girl” wink, and drew another long draught from the glass. With that flavor settling against her tongue she continued to drink up Twilight’s juice, making the girl blush and murmur in response, all while her hand continued to pump forward.

She...couldn’t really argue with Sunset Shimmer’s point, and frankly it seemed silly to make a case out of it considering the circumstances. Just around the nearby corner she could hear her mom and dad casually talking about their day, the clinking of silverware and plates signalling that they were nearly done getting dessert preparations ready. Twilight’s attention turned towards the edge of the wall where the corner turned towards the kitchen, and no sooner did she do so did her mother pop around the side, hanging against the wall and offering both girls a wide smile.

“Sunset Shimmer, do you want strawberries on your cheesecake?” She asked, blissfully unaware at what was going on underneath the table. Twilight had managed to pull her arm into such a position that it merely looked like she was resting her hand against her lap, instead of the reality. The reality of a thick, throbbing cock tightly gripped within her palm. “And whipped cream?”

“Yes, ma’am, please!” Sunset Shimmer smiled and nodded, both of her own hands folded politely as she sat there at the table. She looked over towards the blushing Twilight, and spoke up sweetly. “What about you, Twilight?”

“Oh, I already know she does.” The older woman giggled, rolling her eyes as she gazed at the two girls. “Our Twilight just loves all of that sweet stuff. Especially the whipped cream!” She darted her way back around the edge and into the kitchen again, chuckling.

Sunset Shimmer, with a truly amazingly cocky smile spread over her features, looked over to Twilight Sparkle. She popped her lips together before drumming her fingers on the table, all the while rocking into that hand still steadily pumping her length.

“So.” She whispered, a little giggle rising in her throat. “...Twilight Sparkle just loves whipped crea-”

“Oh, shut up and cum.” Twilight Sparkle hissed back, a little fire in her eyes as she pumped her fist harder and harder. Sunset Shimmer couldn’t help but laugh at it all, a wide smile spreading overtaking her and a true look of mirth glazing her lovely face. From the other girl’s mother; so blissfully unaware, to Twilight’s stubborn resistance while at the same time eagerly jerking her off, to the complete and total pleasure that ran through her at every squeeze. Her cock was nearly there, and it was as Sunset Shimmer caught the taste of juice on her lips once more that she realized one last step.

“Oop. Almost forgot.” Just in time she took ahold of Twilight’s cup once more, and this time brought it underneath the table. Just in time she lowered that cup to underneath the tip of her cock, her shaft spasming as her tip burst forth with a few thick loads of dense, heavy cream. She could almost instantly feel the weight of the cup increase as her payload of cum was fired squarely into it, all thanks to the soft, gripping fingers of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight herself simply watched with an open, stunned mouth and large, shocked eyes, as if she couldn’t believe what her friend had just made her do. Even with that knowledge she kept pumping Sunset Shimmer’s length, up until the point that the joined footsteps of her parents were finally approaching.

Swiftly, both girls fell into activity. Twilight pulled her hand back up and quickly wiped it off in a napkin; smearing away the spit and cum and shoving that used piece of cloth down the front of her shirt to make sure it was completely hidden. Sunset Shimmer had the bigger task of tucking her cock back into her jeans, stuffing it in swiftly and zipping back up, struggling to make sure she didn’t have that “just got a handjob” look to her. Her last action before Twilight’s parents came around the corner again was sliding the opaque cup; now half-filled with her heavy cum, right back over to Twilight’s side of the table.

“Here’s your drink back.” Sunset Shimmer teased, just as the parents rounded the corner again. And Twilight Sparkle, without hesitation but with an almost unbearable level of blush to her cheeks, wrapped her fingers around her cup and took the first of what would be many, many drinks. It was thick and dense and hard to purely gulp it all down in a few short seconds, and that meant she’d have to treat that cup of cum like a fine wine; sipping it throughout dessert.

She had never had wine, of course, but a cup of cum? She shamefully knew just how to properly enjoy an after-dinner treat like that.

 

And from there, the dinner continued. Twilight Sparkle’s parents remained kind yet oblivious, all while their daughter swallowed mouthfuls of Sunset’s cum in between bites of cheesecake with strawberries and extra whipped topping. It was hard to tell which flavor she liked more, and as the evening continued she had taken to doing her best to join the flavors; holding a bite of cake in her mouth just before drawing in a little sip. It was a difficult balancing act; savoring every last drop that Sunset had squirted into the cup while at the same time keeping it out of the visual range of her parents, so they didn’t look down into it and notice that it wasn’t mere juice she was having with dinner.

All the while Sunset Shimmer just smiled at her friend, puckishly giggling from time to time, and letting her fingers continue to tease over that remote control.

The only awkward moment of the evening came near the very end, as Twilight’s parents finished up dessert and waited for the two girls to do so. Twilight had finally downed the last few drops of cum and had stuffed a napkin down into the cup, hoping that it would help to cover up the sight of the white marking inside of it. The dinner continued until Twilight’s parents turned to address the pair, speaking up thoughtfully and gently.

“So...we’ll let you girls handle the dishes when we go to the orchestra tonight.” Twilight’s mom spoke up. She paused just long enough to exchange glances with her husband, and the two smiled a knowing smile before returning their gaze to the girls. “But before we go get ready, we wanted to talk to you about something.”

“...oh?” Sunset Shimmer blinked, tilting her head. She was already handling the inquiry easier than Twilight, whose cheeks had gone immediately flushed a deep shade of purple. She had tensed up noticeable before her parents, wearing the sort of look that clearly screamed “guilty, guilty, guilty of doing SO many dirty things.”

It was a look that only intensified as Twilight’s father spoke up.

“Look, girls, we just want you to know...that we know what’s going on.” He offered to them gently, and his free hand moved up to adjust his glasses. “We’re not naive. Think a girl as smart as Twilight could come from two people that can’t tell what’s going on in front of there eyes?”

“Oh! Uh...oh? W...What do you mean?” Even Sunset at that point had wide eyes, color draining from her cheeks. Did they catch the under the table handjob? Had they seen the countless filthy texts sent to and from Twilight Sparkle from all of her friends?! Had they actively caught her doing something worse?! Already Sunset Shimmer was ready to call up Rarity and scream at her for her all-too-public display at the Fall Formal, but when Twilight’s parents spoke up once more it was with a calming voice that brought both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer back to reality.

“Sunset Shimmer, if you’re dating our daughter, that’s fine.” Twilight’s mother wore an almost saintly look of understanding and kindness; as beautiful as Twilight herself would one day be. She even stretched a hand out, laying it against Sunset’s wrist in a comforting, mother-in-law-esque fashion. “She talks about you all the time. When we were on vacation, all we heard was ‘Sunset this’ and ‘Sunset that.’ And seeing you here together like this? Well…”

“We’re happy for you girls.” Twilight’s dad beamed, making sure to give his daughter a pointed look. “And we’re happy Twilight found a girlfriend that understands her so well.”

The response from both girls was...shocked, to say the least. Twilight Sparkle sat there in appreciative surprise; the knowledge that her parents approved of her dating another woman not only making her love them all the more, but also giving her a great deal of relief in the knowledge that they didn’t know the true depths of things. Sunset Shimmer, on the other had, was forced to move a hand up and wipe idly at the corner of her eye. Only swiftly, and she’d denied she had done so throughout the entire evening. She drew in a deep breath and moved her hand down, taking the same hand of Twilight’s that had just jerked her off. Their fingers interlocked and she held Twilight’s hand close, speaking up boldly and bravely before the other woman’s parents.

“I’m so glad you feel that way.” She announced, her voice showing true emotion despite her tough girl facade. And for just a moment she glanced over to Twilight, speaking up with a voice that was genuine and true...if just a little bit teasing. “Twilight...she’s really special to me. Best friend I’ve ever had.”

...it would’ve been one of the most romantic moments of Twilight Sparkle’s life, were the egg vibrator not turned up to full, buzzing speed.

Truth be told, it was still pretty close.

 

“So…’Sunset this’ and ‘Sunset that,’ huh?” Sunset Shimmer beamed just a few minutes later, sitting at the edge of Twilight Sparkle’s bed. Her jeans were open once more and her cock was free yet again; still hard even though she had just came inside of Twilight’s cup during dinner. Few things could guarantee her getting quite so excited quite so quickly as hearing that Twilight had missed her so much during her vacation, and now she delighted in teasing the other woman over it. Sunset Shimmer’s cheeks were tinted with a heavy blush as she spoke, and one hand moved down to tease along the purple and pink locks hanging from Twilight’s head. It was an affectionate one to be sure, a gentleness in her touch that almost betrayed how much she had teased her throughout the entire day. “Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush.”

She didn’t specify who.

“D...Do you want me to keep going or not?” Twilight Sparkle spoke up again, her eyes narrowing at Sunset from her vantage point. She was there on her hands and knees, one hand wrapped around the base of Sunset’s cock, the other hanging on the edge of the bed. For the past few minutes she had not just been sucking Sunset but utterly worshipping her; moving her mouth up and down with long, savory strikes of her tongue that filled her senses with Sunset’s flavor. Every motion she was taking was designed to draw Sunset into the very depths of perverse pleasure, from the sucking at her tip to the teasing of her sack, and the gentle pumping she offered to her wonderful, thick shaft. Sure, Twilight might threaten that she’d stop if Sunset didn’t stop teasing her, but...they both knew it was an empty threat and nothing more. “Did you think about what I asked you? The text?”

“The text.” Sunset Shimmer practically purred, and a hand dropped down to lower into her pocket. She let her fingers graze once more over the dial to the vibrator, turning it up to full speed before wrapping her touch around her cell phone underneath it. By the time she pulled her phone out once more the little egg tucked in Twilight’s pussy was making the girl breathe heavy and hard, her ass swinging from side to side and her panties once more becoming soaked from excitement. “Sure, we can talk about the text, if you don’t want to talk about how your parents are cool with it if we run off and elope.”

A teasing chuckle escaped her throat, and Twilight just engulfed Sunset’s cock with her mouth so she didn’t have to respond. While the nerdy young woman kept slurping and enjoying her friend’s thick length, glasses fogged from heat and her cheeks puffed out from girth, Sunset pulled up her texts once more and flipped through them casually. To be fair; the one that Twilight was referring to was certainly something worth discussing, she just had to find it through the other texts she had received the past week.

“I filled Twilight up SUPER HARD today. I’m awesome. My cock’s awesome. I’M GONNA WIN FOR SURE.” Rainbow Dash’s text was predictable, and Sunset rolled her eyes.

“OMG SUNSET I JUST ATE A CUPCAKE WHILE VINYL SCRATCH ATE MY ASS. IT WAS LIKE THE TOTAL BEST YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW.” Pinkie Pie, similarly, was easy to pick out from the crowd.

“Uhm...uh...well…” Fluttershy had a way of working in all her shyness into her texts, as well as her incredibly perverse nature. “Sunset, do...do you think there’s a spell that could get Ms. Cheerlie to pee on m-”

Click. Delete. Eyeroll.

Sunset Shimmer finally found Twilight’s name in her text log, grinning as she read it. It was a long, multi-paragraph text that was true to Twilight’s nature, filled with perfect grammar and spelling, reading much more like a novel than a mere text. It told her the story of what she had done with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, and it told her of the interesting “dynamic” between the sisters. The bondage. The domination. The thrill of being tied up, used, enjoyed.

And at the very end of that long, long story, a separate text was sent a mere two minutes after Twilight had finished it. It was a pause that Sunset Shimmer could imagine Twilight fidgeting through in the late hours of the night when she had sent the text in the first place. She could imagine Twilight wondering, now that the story was told, should she send that second text? Should she say what was really on her mind? Thankfully she did, and now Sunset read aloud Twilight’s second text, that one line that came after her countless paragraphs about her adventure with their principals.

“...I want to try this with you.” The words sounded sweet from Sunset Shimmer’s lips, and she quirked a brow as her gaze lowered to Twilight’s own. Her cock throbbed, twitching against Twilight’s cheek, and the young woman simply nodded her agreement. She had agreed the moment she had read the text, just as she had prepared for it as soon as she knew that it was something Twilight wanted to do. Sunset spoke once more, this time putting her cell phone down to move again towards her pocket.

“I want to try it with you, too.” Her words came gently, just as her fingers slinked down into the pocket of her jeans, reaching once more for a new treat. This time not for the dial of the remote, but for a strip of thick leather with a heavy buckle set within the front.

A collar for Twilight; a collar for the woman that would be her pet for the evening, and perhaps even beyond.

As Sunset Shimmer held the collar up and let it dangle from her hand, Twilight’s eyes went wide behind her glasses, and her smile was enormous. She was practically shining in happiness in that moment, and with her cheek pressed affectionately against Sunset’s shaft, she very nearly spoke up. Her lips parted and she moved to speak, though when she did so another voice filled the room from below.

“Okay, girls, we’re ready to leave for the orchestra!” Her mom’s voice called from downstairs. “Be good! There’s more cheesecake in the fridge!”

“O...Okay Mom, thanks!” Twilight’s eyes twitched as she snapped her head over her shoulder, calling back towards the direction of her closed door. “Have fun at the orchestra I love you bye!”

She couldn’t of sounded any more eager to have them gone, and it was likely her parents picked up on that fact. Though while the older couple suspected their daughter would be doing “uncouth” things while they were gone, they had no idea just what lengths she’d truly go to. They imagined, as they piled into the car and began to drive, that Twilight and her new friend would be holding hands. Maybe cuddling while they watched a movie. Maybe, just maybe, even kissing with shy, teenage tongues.

In reality, Twilight Sparkle was already sucking a cock, and she was ready to fuck it. In reality, Twilight Sparkle was already naked on the floor wearing nothing more than panties and a leather strap connected to a vibrator.

And soon, with her eyes shining in pure, unadulterated happiness, she’d be wearing a collar, too.

End of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sunlight Shippings!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr! ](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	7. Mistress Sunset Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Twilight's been properly collared by Sunset Shimmer, what's next? Some playful D/s sex, for sure, but perhaps some emotion? Maybe even some big reveals? Check it out now and see!

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter Seven: Mistress Sunset Shimmer  
-By Drace Domino

Property of Sunset Shimmer. Those were the words that were etched into the front of Twilight’s brand new leather collar. The etching across the leather was Rarity’s handwriting; that much was to be expected. When it came to fashion in the realm of the simple or the sexy, she was the one to go to. The collar was a perfect fit around Twilight’s throat and a gentle wool band within the inside of it made sure that it wasn’t uncomfortable even when it was drawn nice and snug, like it was in that moment. Hanging from the very bottom of the collar was another tiny leather strap connecting to a metal ring; a ring that Sunset Shimmer was now bending down to hook to the end of a leash.

“I hope Spike doesn’t mind that I’m borrowing his leash.” Sunset smirked a little, fastening the leash to the collar and giving it a small tug to make sure it was secure. “Where is he, anyway? I want to make sure we won’t be interrupted tonight.”

“Fluttershy’s looking after him.” Twilight offered back with a smile, settling against her knees on the carpet of her bedroom. She was still stripped nearly naked, wearing nothing more than her glasses and a pair of panties with a vibrator stuffed against her slit. The same she had worn through that entire day, the same Sunset had used to tease and torment her for hours upon hours on end. “When I found out that my parents would be out, I made sure he wouldn’t be here. He still doesn’t know what...what I’ve been doing.”

“You mean what a slut you’ve become.” Sunset Shimmer beamed, and lowered her hand to brush her fingers down the side of Twilight’s cheek. It was a sweet and affectionate gesture, but it wasn’t without authority. As she stood there before the naked girl with her yellow cock hanging forward and a line of cum oozing from the tip, it was undeniable just which of them was in charge. She didn’t need the leash to prove that she was calling the shots that evening, but it certainly didn’t hurt, either. Sunset beamed, and after wrapping the leash around her fingers a few times to ensure she had a good grip, gave it a firm tug. Enough to make Twilight gasp and rise up some from her knees, enough that her bare purple breasts gave a little bounce. Sunset thrilled at that reaction, and utterly delighted in seeing the brief look of submissive passion cross her lover’s face. Twilight Sparkle had asked for this level of submission...and Sunset Shimmer was happy to provide it. “...are you ready, Twilight? This is a little new for us. I want to make sure you’re prepared.”

“I’m ready.” Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, looking up and giving a smile to her friend. She fidgeted back and forth on her knees, her thighs spreading in place as she rocked forward. She was grinding against that vibrator nestled inside of her panties, ever desperate for release. “...I’m...I’m ready. Do anything you want to me, Sunset Shimmer.”

“I plan on it.” Sunset Shimmer offered with a grin, before letting her hand lower. She afforded Twilight Sparkle one last note of tender affection before the true fun of the evening began, a soft brush of her fingertips from the very top edge of the girl’s cheek, sweeping down along her jaw. She let her thumb pass fondly over those same lips that had been servicing her cock no more than minutes ago, and when she spoke once more it was with a noted concern for her friend and lover. “...the safe word, dear, is ‘rutabega.’”

With that small safeguard in place, Sunset Shimmer tightened her grip around the leash and began to walk. Twilight Sparkle was given no other choice but to pad along behind her lover, crawling on her hands and knees as the leash pulled the collar a little tighter around her throat. Already excitement was building within Twilight, but considering the events of the past day it had been there boiling inside of her all along. Every breath she had taken that day was laced with arousal and desire, and every time she thought of what her evening at home with Sunset Shimmer would be that night she could barely think straight from the imaginings. It was already going better than expected, with the taste of Sunset’s cum on her tongue and her knees rubbing into the carpet. As Sunset Shimmer made her way to the door she made sure to discard the last bits of her own clothing; stripping down and letting it all fall to the floor in Twilight’s bedroom before turning to head down the hall. Again there came the pull of the leash, and Twilight Sparkle had no choice but to follow.

Together, the two naked young women moved their way through Twilight’s home, past her parent’s bedroom and towards the stairs. Twilight Sparkle was left in the dark as to what their destination would be; pets weren’t privy to that sort of information. She remained quiet and content as she kept to Sunset Shimmer’s heels, and when the girl moved to the head of the stairs and began to descend Twilight gave a whimper of excitement. Her parents had left just a few minutes ago, and any number of things could bring them back to the house. Her mom could’ve forgotten her purse or her dad could’ve forgotten his phone, or they could’ve even decided on the spur of the moment to spend the night in! Surely, if they burst through the front door that wouldn’t be nearly enough time for Sunset Shimmer and herself to rush back upstairs and get dressed, especially if they were distracted by each other’s bodies. Twilight Sparkle hesitated at the top of the stairs, biting down on her bottom lip and forcing the leash to go taut.

A hesitant pet was a definite no-no, as far as Sunset Shimmer was concerned.

“Slut, do I have to carry you?!” Sunset Shimmer’s eyes flared as she let her head spin around, casting her gaze over her shoulder and giving Twilight an irate glare. Her expression wasn’t quite so sweet anymore; replaced by the image of a stern and harsh mistress that was going to make sure to properly punish her purple slut. She pulled at the leash hard enough to force Twilight to take the first pad towards the stairs; one of her hands moving out to catch herself. It’d be tricky crawling down the stairs, especially with the little vibrator still buzzing away at her tender, raw pussy. But that look in Sunset Shimmer’s eyes, that sound of her voice...in that moment, she wasn’t a woman to be trifled with. “Whore, you’re going to go where I lead you, or I promise that little fuckhole of yours won’t know what it’s like to cum until way past morning. Do I make myself clear?!”

“Y-Yes, Mistress!” Twilight Sparkle’s eyes went wide behind her glasses, and she started to move forward with a renewed urgency. There were few things that could’ve motivated her quite so readily as the threat of not getting to orgasm that evening, of being denied the grand climaxes that she had been fantasizing about. With that on the line Twilight Sparkle nearly scrambled down the stairs right behind her mistress, studying that beautiful yellow ass swinging back and forth before her and letting her knees dig in against the carpet. It was still an awkward struggle to crawl down the stairs and she nearly slipped a few times, but always managed to catch herself. After all, it’d put an abrupt end to the sexy pet play if they both ended up laying in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. Before long they had finally taken a spot in the living room, and it was there that Sunset Shimmer pointed to the coffee table in the center of the room. Wordlessly, Twilight moved to crawl on top of it, bracing her bare knees and palms onto the wooden surface and looking up expectantly at her new mistress. Sunset Shimmer, with an expression lingering between bemusement and wicked delight, stepped forward as her cock drew closer to Twilight’s mouth.

“Right here, whore.” She whispered, pleased to see that Twilight’s mouth was already opening up. “Suck my cock right here.”

Just a few feet away, the door leading outside had been closed by Twilight’s parents no more than ten minutes ago. She could still hear the sounds of traffic from the road nearby, and she knew that a simple pull of the curtains gave a perfect view of the living room. Thanks to the berserk lusts of her six friends Twilight Sparkle wasn’t at all unaccustomed to being claimed where others could see; arguably she had been taken in far more revealing positions than this. But there was a certain thrill to doing it right in the middle of the living room, right in the middle of the room she had grown up in. As her mouth opened and she slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of Sunset Shimmer’s cock, she expressed that arousal in the form of a lewd and hungry moan. A moan that was muffled by the taste of her lover’s length, savored and enjoyed as her eyes looked up past those yellow breasts and into the harsh but loving eyes of Sunset Shimmer. A woman that had done so much for her; pulled her from the brink of madness, stood by her when she couldn’t even stand up for herself, and now served her a thick, twitching length of delicious yellow flesh.

“That’s it, whore.” Sunset Shimmer cooed, her hands moving to draw fingers tight into Twilight’s hair. She rolled her hips forward and fed her a few more inches, pushing it down to the point that discomfort ached at the back of Twilight’s throat. Soon her sack was pressed against the other girl’s chin, and Twilight was left with eyes wide and lips pressed flush to Sunset’s base. She held her there firmly, her voice dominant and fierce just as she envisioned her lover desired. “Slow breaths. Through your nose. Don’t you dare choke, or I’ll smack your ass an even darker purple.”

Twilight Sparkle did as she was ordered while that yellow length filled her throat. Her eyes continued to stare up at Sunset Shimmer, seeking to draw strength from her friend’s gaze as she continued to deepthroat her. She breathed slow and steady through her nose and did her best to fight the strain; that ticklish ache of a cock lodged halfway down her throat. She wasn’t a stranger to being facefucked long and deep, but the longer a prick remained that far down the harder and harder it got. Still, she was a dedicated and loyal pet...just like Luna and Fluttershy were to Principal Celestia. And in that moment, Twilight Sparkle felt like she was brushing the same level of devotion and dedication that the sisters enjoyed.

Wet noises came from Twilight’s mouth; the sound of her tongue trying to find a place against Sunset’s cock. Eventually it had no other option but to push forward and out of her mouth, the tip of it dragging in a full swipe across Sunset’s sack. The flavor filled her senses and she gave another moan of delight; a moan that made her throat tighten and shiver across Sunset’s stiffened length. And as the seconds passed and the two girls continued to look at each other in glorious silence, more of Twilight’s spit continued to drip, drip, drip from the seam of her mouth and Sunset’s cock, splashing to the coffee table below. The table she did homework on. The table she opened birthday presents on. Now, the table she drooled cock-flavored spit onto while she was deepthroated like the willing pet she was.

Sunset Shimmer’s grip was hard on Twilight’s hair, and her smirk was steady and stoic as she gazed down at her. She was dedicated to the roll; knowing full well how much Twilight had desired that moment. There was nothing that Sunset could deny the young woman and if Twilight wanted to be dominated that was exactly what she’d get; slapped and abused and punished until her heart’s content. The visceral perks were certainly enjoyable as well, and as Sunset continued to keep her shaft plunged down Twilight’s throat she could feel goosebumps lining her arms. It was warm, wet, sticky, tight...and she could’ve easily imagined pumping her load straight down into Twilight’s stomach right then and there. She was distracted; however, when the first sign of strain showed on Twilight’s face. She didn’t cough and she didn’t gag, but as the moments continued with that fierce deepthroat, her eyes finally began to water.

It was enough for Mistress Sunset Shimmer to pounce, enough for her to push them to the next wave of pleasure. The young woman gave a wicked grin as she pulled her cock out of Twilight Sparkle’s mouth, and as the young woman gasped and clutched for breath with ribbons of spit hanging from her lips, Sunset guided the tip of her cock forward. She wiped away Twilight’s tears of strain with the slobbered cockhead, which naturally only drew a long, wet, messy line down Twilight’s pretty cheek.

“Tears of joy, slut?” Sunset Shimmer grinned, and repeated the process against the tears from Twilight’s other eye. “You love my cock that much, don’t you?”

“I do, Mistress.” Twilight Sparkle didn’t hesitate; not for a damned second. As soon as Sunset wiped her tears away Twilight was quick to return her attentions to her shaft, licking and slurping and kissing that enormous member that rushed back and forth across her cheeks. She even dropped her head to slurp along the hanging sack underneath, tongue flickering back and forth with rapid, hungry strikes. She was doing nothing short of worshipping Sunset Shimmer’s cock, savoring every taste she could claim of it and shuddering from the flavor. The coffee table creaked, the vibrator in her panties buzzed, and the purple slut gasped in hunger. Her voice was soft and desperate, practically begging in the heat of the moment. “...please, Mistress...please gi...give me your cock...please...fuck me…”

A sudden pull of the leash, and a tiny gasp from Twilight’s lips. Sunset Shimmer gave the girl a harsh look, one that rang with authority as much as it did an intense arousal that was difficult to hold back. She might have even teased Twilight for being so bold about her request, but she had a hard time remembering the last time she was so eager to plunge herself into Twilight’s pussy.

“Whores don’t ask to get fucked.” She whispered, making sure to pull the leash just tight enough to make her lover squirm. “They simply push their asses up and wait for their mistress’ cock.”

Twilight Sparkle, cheeks blushing a vibrant hue underneath the layers of spit, practically giggled as she moved to do just that.

 

Mistress Sunset Shimmer might not have had quite the same level of experience as Mistress Celestia, but even she knew enough to know that you simply didn’t give a bitch what she wanted as soon as she asked for it. She had to tease her first, she had to make sure that the pet knew that the fucking wasn’t on her terms, but her mistress’. To that end Sunset Shimmer walked slowly around the edge of the coffee table until she came to where Twilight was offering up her ass; lifting it up as she continued to brace herself on her hands and knees. Sunset’s fingers rolled back and forth as she crooked a brow with an errant thought; finding that lovely purple rear simply too tempting not to give at least a few spanks to.

Sure, Twilight hadn’t exactly earned a punishment...but how could she pass up that opportunity?

Slap! Her bare hand crossed over Twilight’s panty-clad rear, and the girl gave a sudden gasp from the impact. Twilight’s knees spread on the coffee table and her voice filled the room with a lewd moan, spit continuing to drip from her lips as she did so. Another slap came and Twilight’s voice again cried out, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt a sudden twitching from the inside of her thighs. The strikes were sharp enough to sting but not nearly enough to cause her any true discomfort; just little marks of briefly brutal affection from the woman she was so enamoured with. Sunset Shimmer’s voice called out once more, and as she did so she grabbed hard at the center of Twilight’s panties. She pulled up with them; forcing the fabric to wedge against the girl’s purple pussy and drag back and forth, bringing along with it that buzzing vibrator and making Twilight practically howl from the sensation.

“What do sluts say when they’re spanked?!” Sunset Shimmer demanded, her voice feigning an incensed anger. “You’re being rude by not thanking me, you silly little cumdump!”

“T-Thank you, Mistress!” Twilight’s voice trembled from deep within her throat, her hips bucking forward against those panties. “T-Thank you!” Sunset Shimmer’s smile only magnified, and her hands flew forward to proceed. The panties were pulled from Twilight’s body swiftly and with great force; yanking them off of the girl so quickly that Twilight barely had time to lift her knees for the process. The toy went along for the ride and soon Twilight Sparkle was completely naked save for her glasses; her purple ass offered up to her mistress and her pussy dripping from delight. Both were tempting dishes that Sunset Shimmer would get to in time, but first she clutched those panties close and pulled them fiercely, swiftly, right up to her nose.

She drew in a long scent and openly shuddered; her spit-covered cock twitching from it. Twilight had been soaking those panties all damned day, letting them stew in her arousal and her delight and her glorious nectar. The young woman even let her tongue slip into the mess of fabric to sneak just a tiny taste, but before too long she remembered her mistress duties and darted forward. Twilight Sparkle’s gasp was cut off as Sunset forced her hands forward, two fingers hooking within Twilight’s mouth to help pry it apart. The other hand shoved those balled up panties squarely against Twilight’s tongue; making an effective gag that forced the young woman to whimper.

“Now, let’s try this again.” Sunset Shimmer grinned, and again her hand slipped forward. Slap! Slap! Slap! Three strikes crossed Twilight’s purple ass, each one leaving a tiny print of her palm against the flesh. And each time, despite the panties shoved against her tongue, Twilight Sparkle tried her best to thank her.

“Mmmnkk tthth! Ynnlk shhhp! Tnnnk thhhu!” Her cheeks were flushed and she was practically screaming the words into the panties, but unfortunately for her it just wasn’t clear enough. At least, not for Mistress Sunset Shimmer’s standards. The yellow girl gave a wide smile as her beloved pet failed to properly thank her, and her hand moved to snatch up the tiny vibrator that she had used to tease the girl all day long.

“Manners, whore.” She spoke simply, licking her lips. “I’ll teach them to you.”

Twilight’s eyes went wide from behind her glasses, and she tensed up as that vibrator was pressed against the tight pucker of her ass. Her hole briefly gasped against it before Sunset shoved it inside, and soon it was completely engulfed with just that thin control wire hanging from her rear. The buzzing continued; faint as it was, still more than enough to send Twilight Sparkle into harsh shockwaves of pleasure. Her pussy was practically aching for her lover’s cock, but she knew that even if she could talk around her gag, it wasn’t her place to ask for it. She wasn’t in charge that evening, and the only person that could decide if Twilight Sparkle got fucked that night was her mistress.

And thankfully, the mistress was planning on being kind to her that evening. With her own soaked panties on her tongue and that gentle buzzing in her ass, Twilight Sparkle soon felt the press of her mistress’ thick tip against the tender entrance of her pussy. It was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, one of the most exciting moments of her life. Her fingers tightened around the coffee table and her legs spread to make sure she was stable; head lowering down to rest against the surface as she offered herself up. Her glasses went askew and her cheeks pressed down into the wet mess she had drooled during the dominant deepthroat, relishing not only in her mistress’ cock but her own slutty depravity. This was what she wanted. To be used, controlled, and claimed. Just like Luna was to her older sister, Twilight Sparkle was a willing slave to Sunset Shimmer in that moment. A slave that wanted, needed, ached to be fucked.

And Sunset Shimmer, with another dominant smile crossing her features, gave her pet just that.

Inch by inch that yellow cock spread that lovely purple pussy, inch by inch Sunset Shimmer shoved herself inside of the nerdy young woman she was so smitten with. As she eased herself inside she allowed one hand to again wrap within the leash to keep a firm grip on her pet, and the other moved forward to hook her nails against the center of Twilight’s back, scratching down her in a long line that left several faint marks down her back. Twilight howled around the mouthful of panties and her pussy tensed up considerably; squeezing Sunset Shimmer’s shaft and making the other girl shudder in abject delight. Once she was hilted within Twilight Sparkle and her sack was resting against the front of the girl’s hood, Sunset Shimmer spoke up once more with a wicked smile tugging at her lips and a hunger building in her voice.

“...you’re my fucking pet tonight. Not Applejack’s, not Rarity’s...mine.” Her voice was laced with authority and presence, claiming Twilight Sparkle as not just her lover, but her possession. “And I’m going to use all of your little fuckholes as much as I want.”

Twilight Sparkle was in no position or mindset to argue. Instead the nerdy young woman whimpered in joy as Sunset Shimmer started to fuck her; driving in and out with harsh shoves of her hips that made Twilight’s pussy shiver with glee. The buzzing in her ass continued thanks to the vibrator wedged inside and it only further enhanced the sensation, reminding her of just how thoroughly she was claimed. Her fingers drew tight and hard around the edge of the coffee table and she openly slurped against the panties in her mouth, tenting her lips around them and drawing in the flavor to enjoy. It was a treat that she had been brewing since earlier in that day, and now she savored the taste of her own nectar that Sunset Shimmer had wrung from her. Every swallow amidst her whimpers was all the sweeter for the pleasant teasing the other woman had put her through that whole delightful day.

True to Sunset Shimmer’s words, in that moment all three of Twilight’s holes were used for her delight. The tight pucker of her ass shivering around that buzzing vibrator, her mouth keeping those flavored panties locked against her tongue, and most directly the warm, wet grip of her pussy as it was wrapped so hungry and snug around Sunset Shimmer’s throbbing, thrashing cock. Every push forward sent a wet slapping noise filling the living room, a perfect accessory to the whimpers, moans, and gasps coming from the two young women. The living room Twilight Sparkle had grown up in had never known passion anywhere near as intense as what the two teenagers enjoyed that evening, a mere half hour after Twilight’s parents had left.

Sunset Shimmer continued to slam her hips forward, shoving her thick length into Twilight’s depths as far as she possibly could. As she did so her hand raised up and came crashing down on Twilight’s purple rear a few more times, giving her a few slaps across the rump until there was a noticeable tint to her rear. On one last hard slap she dug her fingers in against that soft and lovely flesh and squeezed fiercely; clenching her grip as she gave the girl a few more powerful thrusts. When she leaned in close with her breasts pushed hard against Twilight’s shoulders her voice slipped out once more, firmly embracing the role of the dominant mistress that would exploit every last part of her little purple pet.

“Your cunt’s so tight around my cock, begging for my cum.” She hissed at the back of Twilight’s ear, and gave it a sharp, swift bite. “I’m going to fill your fuckhole up, you little bitch. And if your parents walk in right now I’m just going to keep fucking you, show them what a filthy little slut you are now.” To complete her dismissive words she pushed a hand to the back of Twilight’s hair, rubbing her face back and forth in the sloppy spit miss she had made on the coffee table. When she noticed the panties dangling a little from Twilight’s mouth she stuffed them in deeper again, and even gave her a light slap across the cheek to remind her to hold them in close. A few more deep thrusts, and Sunset could finally feel that tension rising within her. Mounting her best friend, fucking into that warm, wet hole, she was very nearly ready to cum.

Through it all, Twilight Sparkle did nothing but soak up the flavor of her panties and milk Sunset’s cock for all it could give her. She groaned and whimpered as she was claimed, and when that rush started to release inside of her it was enough to send the young woman into a thrashing climax of her own. Her thighs shivered and trembled and her pussy clamped down as hard as she could muster on that member, squeezing it fiercely and giving it a nice, receptive hole to dump its heavy cream. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she sucked even harder on her panties, her entire body giving way to shockwaves of intense arousal and delight. Sunset Shimmer fared little better; clutching her hands tight against Twilight’s body, so tight that her fingernails dug into her flesh and caused her a few tiny aches. When she came she hilted herself inside of the girl, shoving her cock in as deep as she could muster. The pinch of it only made Twilight grip even more fiercely; not just on Sunset’s cock, but on the buzzing toy inside of her ass.

Both girls shuddered in a tremendous climax, their bodies tense and thrashing against each other as they gave in. The collar around Twilight’s throat had never felt tighter than when Sunset pulled it one last time, and she had never enjoyed it quite so much as that moment. Was this what Luna felt when she was tied up and wrapped in leather for Celestia’s amusement? Was this the submissive glee that Fluttershy felt when the older woman used her? If it was, Twilight could definitely see the appeal. By the time Sunset Shimmer’s cock pulled out of Twilight’s messy fuckhole both of them were breathing heavy and lined with sweat, and Twilight’s pussy gave a quick squeeze that left her thighs painted white with the overflow of Sunset’s cum. She winced as the toy was plucked from her ass, and listened as it clattered against the ground. And then, still braced on her hands and knees and offering her cum-filled pussy to Sunset Shimmer, Twilight heard something she didn’t quite expect.

“...oh, oh Twilight, I’m so sorry! Twilight, Twilight, are you okay?! Was that too much?!” Concern was lining Sunset Shimmer’s voice with every word; the tone of a panicked and inexperienced domme. Twilight Sparkle was wrapped up in Sunset’s grip again but this time it was far more gentle, the yellow skinned woman scooping up her purple lover and in a surprising show of strength moving swiftly over to the couch. Their naked bodies; glistening with sweat and dripping with cream, were soon there against the comfortable embrace of the soft, soothing cushions. Twilight Sparkle had been laid back with a surprised look on her eyes, and Sunset Shimmer dropped to her knees by the side of the couch with concern etched across her face. “I was so mean to you, and rough, and...and…”

“Shhnset. Shhhn mmky.” Twilight Sparkle murmured, before blinking in surprise. She reached up a hand to pluck the panties from her mouth, and toss them to the side before looking up to her lover. In that moment it was clear how much Sunset Shimmer cared for her lover’s well being; the look of frightened worry on her brow, the trembling at her lower lip, even the formation of gentle tears at the corners of eyes. She hadn’t been quite as rough and brutal and dominating as Celestia, but she was still worried she went too far. Twilight Sparkle took her turn to take the lead in that moment, moving her hands up to cup her hands against Sunset Shimmer’s yellow cheeks. Her touch was soft and delicate, purple fingers gliding just underneath Sunset’s eyes to wipe away the threat of any tears. She leaned in, and with her forehead pressing to her friend’s, gave a soft, gentle whisper. “...it was wonderful. You made me feel like the center of the universe.”

“But the slapping, and the name calling, and...and the chokin-”

“Center of the multiverse.” Twilight Sparkle corrected herself with a blush, and even gave Sunset Shimmer a tiny, teasing kiss on the cheek. “...that’s bigger, by the way.”

“I...I know it’s bigger.” Sunset Shimmer finally broke a smile, and the two suddenly embraced. Their topless bodies were pushed close together while their arms drew tight; breasts squeezing against the other and their sweat-licked frames sharing the other’s warmth. Sunset Shimmer buried her face against Twilight’s hair and she drew in a long scent of her friend, and Twilight shuddered with warmth from the closeness between them. Even though she was leaking a steady line of sticky white cum onto the couch cushions, she didn’t care. Right now, she was as close to Sunset as she had ever been. As yellow fingers drifted down her spine Twilight heard Sunset speak up once more, though this time it was a sweet whisper pressed against her throat. A gentle admission, one perhaps that even Sunset Shimmer was afraid to speak. “...sorry, I just...you mean so much to me, and I was afraid I went too far, and…”

“Shh.” Twilight Sparkle whispered, and hugged her friend just a little bit closer. Holding the trembling Sunset she felt happier than she knew she could be; still raw and sensitive from the passionate lovemaking and her heart racing from Sunset’s sudden shift from dominant to doting. It was enough that made Twilight Sparkle feel a sudden urge to open up; to share something with her friend that she hadn’t shared with anyone just yet. With a tiny kiss at the edge of Sunset’s brow, she asked the young woman a very tenderly spoken question. “...what to see something really exciting?”

Sunset Shimmer merely nodded, and clutched her friend even closer.

 

It was a few minutes later that the two girls had retired to Twilight’s bedroom again, finding the bed far more comfortable to rest together than the cramped couch. Sunset Shimmer was laying back in her friend’s bed with the sheets half covering her naked frame, and she watched with curiosity in her eyes as Twilight Sparkle rummaged around at the edge of the room. She was fumbling around with her backpack, looking for something that Sunset Shimmer still had yet to see. For the moment Sunset Shimmer laid there on her side, watching the young woman with a fond smile spreading over her features.

“You know, while I was visiting Equestria recently, a few things came to mind.” Sunset Shimmer beamed, studying that lovely purple ass as it bent over a few feet before her. “Number one, it’s way...way nicer to have hands. It’s so much better for holding onto things.” A soft chuckle escaped the back of her throat. “But also? The other Twilight isn’t nearly as cute as you are.”

From her vantage point Twilight Sparkle turned her head, looking past her shoulder with a blush lining her cheeks. To say that she was sometimes a little...jealous of the other Twilight could be accurate; after all, it was the first Twilight that Sunset Shimmer had ever met, and the first one to become friends with all of the girls that fucked her. She had even been a little worried when Sunset Shimmer visited Equestria recently, worried that the other girl would decide to stay there with the other horses. Or ponies. Or whatever they were. Thankfully, it seemed like Sunset had too much waiting for her back here in her real home, the place that she had found that fit her better than Equestria ever did. With a smile Twilight let her fingers wrap around the item she was digging for, and she padded her way barefoot over towards the bed. The blush on her cheeks was enormous, and as she slid onto the edge Sunset moved her hands out to pull the young woman near.

“This is...This is something I want to keep quiet from the others, but I know I can trust you.” Twilight Sparkle murmured, letting her naked frame squeeze in against Sunset’s. Those yellow arms tightened sweetly around her, and their bare legs rubbed back and forth, neatly intertwining. Soon she could feel Sunset’s sack resting against her upper thigh, and a blush lined her cheeks as she felt the girls’ member tense and tighten once more. The lovemaking between them wasn’t nearly at an end yet, but for the moment Twilight Sparkle had to keep her wits about her. She had to tell Sunset Shimmer something very, very important. “...do you want to see, Sunset?”

“Anything you have to show me.” Came the tender response, and Sunset Shimmer let a finger drop underneath Twilight’s chin. She lifted the girl’s head long enough to give her a soft kiss at the corner of her lips, and draw in a long, appreciative breath of her scent. Her nose teased back and forth over a purple cheek, and her voice was delicate and sweet as she offered another whisper. “Anything your beautiful self can show m--by Starswirl’s beard, is that what I think it is?!”

“Uh, I...I don’t know who Starswirl is, but...yes.” Twilight blushed, her palm open and the thin object sitting face-up for Sunset to appraise. It was undeniable; a bright blue plus sign on a plastic stick. A positive pregnancy test.

Sunset Shimmer stared at it for a long moment, a myriad of emotions going through her. She stared at that stick resting in Twilight’s hand with her throat tightening and her heart racing. It’d be almost impossible for the young woman to sort out everything in an orderly fashion, to push past the excitement and the joy and the surprising web of guilt, not to mention the intellectual curiosity, to squeeze all of that aside and to come to a reasonable conclusion. She wasn’t sure she could manage to address Twilight like any responsible adult would, and when she finally spoke she somehow managed to blurt out everything that was on her mind in a sudden torrent of word chaos.

“Twilight I’m so sorry, I mean no, I’m happy! I’m really happy and really excited and it’s really sexy, but I--I’m sorry!” She swallowed, trying to catch her breath as she looked at the other girl. “There was--I wasn’t sure any of us could get you pregnant, but Rainbow Dash said we should have a contest to see, and I thought it’d be fun and it was really sexy and-and-and it was really fun and sexy, but it wasn’t right to not tell you, and then when I...when I talked to Twilight and Celestia back in Equestria I learned so much, and I don’t understand why you’re smiling will you please stop smiling I don’t get why you’re smiling!”

Her stammering and her panicked expression were truly delightful, from the sweat at the edge of her brow to the flush in her cheeks, even to the steady throbbing of a cock that was swelling back to life. It was clear that the realization that Twilight was pregnant had a great number of effects on Sunset Shimmer, but in the moment all it did for Twilight Sparkle was make her giggle like an innocent young thing.

“Oh Sunset! You should...you should see your face! It’s so cute!” She beamed, and wrapped her fingers tight around the pregnancy test. She threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tight; partly to celebrate the news and partly to stop Sunset Shimmer from spinning herself right off the bed. As Sunset continued to stammer to herself Twilight pressed her face tight to the girl’s throat, whispering to her in a pointed and thoughtful fashion. “...I’ve known about the contest from day one, Sunset Shimmer.”

Sunset, for the moment, just froze. Her stammering and her yammering ended promptly as she felt Twilight hold her close, as she felt that slender body wedged in tightly to her own. As she heard Twilight’s words a great weight was lifted off of her, at least in part. It was still inappropriate that they hadn’t told her, that they hadn’t been completely upfront, but the warm embrace from the purple girl was enough to calm Sunset’s tensions. She finally found the strength to hold Twilight back, and when she had the sense to whisper her voice was sweet and soft and endlessly kind to the girl that meant so much to her.

“...you really knew?” She asked, gently. “Why didn’t...why didn’t you say anything?”  
It was a question that Twilight herself had asked herself, many, many times over the past few weeks. A question she had labored over while laying in bed with a cum filled pussy, or enjoying a creampie in the supply closet at school. A question that filled her thoughts from the Fall Formal dance to her time with Celestia and Luna and Fluttershy, and a question that only had one true answer.

“...because it’s exciting.” She whispered, her eyes shining from behind the lenses of her glasses. She moved her hands up to scoop her palms against Sunset’s cheeks, brushing her digits back and forth and outlining the girl’s pretty features. She swallowed with a hint of nervousness in her throat, and leaned in just far enough to press their foreheads together. “Because it’s exciting, and I love what all of you do to me, and...you all make me so happy. I never found a good reason to put a stop to it.”

Sunset Shimmer swallowed, her breathing fast and her heart still racing. Even though the moment between them had slowed down there was still electricity and intensity in the air; from the fact that they were both racing for answers to the fact that Sunset’s cock was practically aching already, squeezed as it was between their bellies. She tried again to think of the words to say, but only came up with the most obvious question at the edge of her tongue.

“Do...do you know whose it i--”

“No.” Twilight giggled, softly. “How could I, with all of you fucking me so much?” Her voice was light and playful, and when she spoke up once more it was enough to send a shockwave of pure, adulterated excitement rioting through Sunset’s entire body. “...but how about you fuck me again, and for now...we pretend that it’s yours?”

Sunset whimpered; never quite knowing before that she could be as aroused as she was in that moment.

 

“Touch my belly, Sunset...please…” Twilight Sparkle was soon whimpering hungrily into the air, her legs lifted and wrapped tight around the other girl’s waist. She grabbed ahold of Sunset’s wrists and pulled her hands forcibly down, making sure to press those yellow palms against her stomach. “It’s going to be bigger soon...so big...so big with your baby…”

They didn’t know whose baby it was, but considering the circumstances it didn’t matter. All that mattered right then and there was the tight fit of Sunset’s cock inside of Twilight’s pussy, the smell of sex and lust in the air, and the close bond the two girls had formed. Sunset was already desperately thrusting into the other woman while her long red hair danced back and forth past Twilight’s vision, teasing over her cheeks and tickling softly across her face. With each thrust Sunset’s breasts swung back and forth, and to steady herself she kept her palms pressed against Twilight’s stomach, the place where the contest had been won. By who would still be a question for the future, but already Sunset had her theories.

Things had advanced so quickly that evening into another sudden flurry of lovemaking that she hadn’t had the chance to tell Twilight everything she had learned. She had spoken to Princess Celestia and the other Twilight Sparkle, discussed with them their contest and the magical cocks that she and the others had formed. She asked the princesses about how likely it was to breed a regular human girl infused with a spark of magic, and she had been told a great many things. Things that were important, things that were critical, but things that...well, she couldn’t find the breath to speak up right then and there. The important notes were that Twilight Sparkle was indeed pregnant, and it would be happy and healthy as any born baby.

Anything else could wait. Wait until Twilight’s pussy was filled, and the two girls passed out into each other’s hungry arms. Twilight’s ankles were hooked around the small of Sunset’s back, and slowly the yellow skinned girl allowed her hands to drift forward to claim Twilight’s shoulders. She held fiercely tight as she gave her friend a few wild thrusts, watching that purple pair of breasts bounce and simply imagining what it would be like when Twilight’s belly was bigger. None of them would stop playing with her even while she was pregnant, and already she could envision all of the girls holding parties for Twilight. Thrilling cock parties where a pregnant Twilight sucked and fucked them all, parties where they came on her belly and made Fluttershy lick it up, parties where they snuggled and cuddled their pregnant prize and made her feel like the most important woman in town. Because simply put, she was.

“Twilight...Twilight…” Sunset Shimmer gasped, and clenched her hands tighter against the other girl’s shoulders. She leaned in to give her a wet and hungry kiss, their tongues battering rapidly against one another and their breathing shared and sweet. “Twilight, I’m so close...so close…”

“Fill me up, Sunset!” Twilight whispered, knowing just what her lover wanted to hear. She wrapped both arms tight around Sunset’s shoulders and pinned their naked bodies together, squeezing her legs down tight to help Sunset hilt that impressive length inside of her. Emotion and excitement was roused deeply within them both; each one of them feeling as raw and exposed and sensitive as they were unabashedly excited and horny. A pregnant Twilight! It was something to be aroused by as much as it was something to be savored and enjoyed, to be celebrated by them all. Twilight Sparkle buried her face against Sunset’s throat, her glasses a bit foggy and her voice barking out a few soft words that even she hadn’t expected. Words that flowed from the back of her throat that made her pussy grip tighter around Sunset, eager to milk the woman’s yellow shaft as it continued to press down deep, hilting firmly within her. “Cum in me, cum deep in me, I...I love it...I love y---nnnnaaaah!”

There was no screaming between their shared orgasms, only a mutual shudder that stole both of their breath for the moment. Sunset Shimmer’s hands tightened against Twilight’s shoulders as her member throbbed heavy and hard, and she released load after load of her thick, warm cream into the young woman’s tight entrance. Sweat that clung to the edge of Sunset’s forehead dropped against Twilight’s from above, and together the two women were frozen in place as their climaxes rocked through them. White surged within Twilight and slowly seeped out of her, smearing across Sunset’s sack and pooling there at the mattress underneath. It wasn’t until their shared orgasm had ended that Sunset’s hands smoothed down Twilight’s body once more, past her lovely purple breasts and down again to her stomach. Her flat, yet still pregnant belly. There Sunset let her thumbs rub back and forth over the smooth surface, the rest of her fingers moving to brace against Twilight’s hips. The two were quiet for a long moment, with Sunset’s cock still resting inside of her lover’s and each one of them quivering with the emotion that rose up between them. When the silence was broken it was by Sunset’s lips, looking up as a thought struck her attention and offering it up eagerly.

“...let’s go out!” She blurted out quickly, her cheeks blushing dark as she began to correct herself. “Not...not right now, I mean, let’s not leave...I just...I mean like...like on a date. You and me. Not...not just sex, but like...a date. A real date.”

“...a real date.” Twilight Sparkle repeated the words softly, letting them rest against her tongue for a brief moment. It was admittedly a bit unusual, to be talking about a date with a girl that might have very well have already gotten her pregnant, but for all the sex that the two had shared romance wasn’t something that tended to make the scene. Of all her friends only Applejack and Rainbow Dash had formed something similar to a relationship, and Sunset had to admit...it seemed pretty nice. With the thought still resting on her mind Twilight Sparkle moved to take ahold of Sunset’s hands, slipping her fingers within the other woman’s palms and squeezing them fondly. “I’d love that, Sunset Shimmer.” Just like her parents already suspected, perhaps she’d end up dating the attractive, stylish young woman after all. Sunset Shimmer beamed as she lowered herself down, pressing a warm kiss against Twilight’s lips and moving her fingers up to pull the girl’s glasses from her face. As the sheets came up over her shoulders and their kiss met in a fond embrace, Sunset drew a deep and content breath that resonated down her spine. Her member pulled free from Twilight’s entrance and the two girls continued to kiss, tongues gently battering while they were both left thinking about the next step of what they shared together. It was a foregone conclusion that the evening would be filled with endless amounts of cuddling and affection, certainly a lot more sex, and maybe even planning for their date.

And Twilight Sparkle, with a rapidly beating heart, was thrilled at the prospect. She was just about to part her lips from Sunset’s and whisper to the other woman something deep and romantic, to utter against her a charming phrase that would only make them even closer, but no sooner did the breath form at the edge of her throat did her bedroom door go swinging open.

“I’m back, Twilight, Fluttershy got a phone call and as soon as she got it she said she had to g--ohhhh.” Spike’s familiar voice filled the room, sounding chipper at first until the dog walked right in. He caught the sight of the two girls close by, clearly both naked underneath the covers with Sunset practically mounting his master. The dog’s eyes went wide - though not nearly as wide as that of the two women - and his voice rang out just as quickly as it had appeared. “--annnnd I think I’ll go see what Pinkie Pie is doing. Uh...uhm...sorry.”

That brief moment of pure bliss and fondness between them was broken, if only for an instant. When Spike quickly dismissed himself and slinked right back out the door, Sunset Shimmer looked back to Twilight and the two shared a surprised look. Certainly, they both had suspected that it was Twilight’s parents at first, and when it turned out to be Spike a wash of relief ran through them. The two almost instantly began giggling before breaking into full blown laughter, and soon Sunset’s face was nestled against Twilight’s throat and Twilight’s arms were tight around her lover’s back. Their bodies pressed in closer, Sunset drug her fingers lovingly across Twilight’s pregnant belly, and the night of joy continued for them both.

They were taking a new step together starting that day, and as they began to kiss and enjoy each other’s body anew Twilight’s fingers drifted once more up to that collar around her throat. Her fingers slid over it, her thumb passing over the etching in the front of the leather.

Property of Sunset Shimmer.

She’d be wearing that collar every day from now on...even when it wasn’t for the fun they had in the bedroom.

End of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, purr purr purr. I liked writing this one!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	8. The Baby Shower Gangbang Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name says it all, doesn't it? At Twilight Sparkle's baby shower all of the girls get in on the fun, enjoying their best friend to their heart's content. And as an extra bonus, Cadance herself shows up to help celebrate the happy day with Twilight Sparkle! And wouldn't you know it? She just happens to get swept up in the banging as well!

Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle  
Chapter Eight: The Baby Shower Gangbang Finale  
-By Drace Domino

For months now, Twilight Sparkle had enjoyed the intimate company of all of her closest friends. Surrounded on all sides by affection and desire, the young woman had enjoyed every last minute of their hungry, sometimes even rowdy desires. Things had certainly changed for her since the competition had begun and the girls all realized that Twilight was different from them, but on every possible front they had changed for the better. She was closer to the others than ever before, her mornings were always begun with a smile and her evenings always ended with a content sigh...usually with a warm load nestled deep within her. Sometimes several, depending on how many of her friends she was with that night.

For the past few months, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer had been steadily dating. The words “Property of Sunset Shimmer” were etched in the leather collar that Twilight wore around her throat, and in truth they only told half the story. Sure, Twilight was indeed thrillingly sexually submissive to Sunset Shimmer...but anyone could see that Sunset was every bit as reliant on the love of the nerdy girl. Twilight’s parents could see, all their friends could see it, and even Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia could see it. The older women weren’t shy about giving Twilight casual, teasing smiles when they caught her gaze in the hall, especially when she was alongside Sunset. Together, Sunset and Twilight had become a darling couple of the school. Enjoyed by all, and looked towards as what a healthy, loving relationship could be.

And through it all, Twilight was pregnant. Visibly so now; with a large belly and breasts that had swollen during the past few months. She was clearly carrying a child and was nearly ready to deliver, just shy of a month away before her date was scheduled. True to what Sunset Shimmer had learned back in Equestria the baby was healthy and thriving, and though she herself didn’t know who the one to sire it was yet, that identity would soon be revealed. It had come in a small package from Equestria, addressed from one Twilight to another. A gift from the princess, for the sole eyes of her double in their dimension. A simple gem that when held to her stomach would show her an image of, for lack of a better term, the baby’s father.

Soon Twilight Sparkle would know...and so would all of her friends. And that had called for a celebration.

“Yay! Baby showers are the best! There’s balloons and streamers and-and-and look! Little baby cupcakes!” Pinkie Pie giggled as she leaned over the table, picking one of the tiny pink cupcakes up and popping it into her mouth. As she messily chewed she looked to where Rarity sat beside her, delicately folding a napkin in her lap. “Isn’t this great?! They thought of everything!”

“Pinkie, darling, you’re the one that made all the arrangements.” Rarity reminded the energetic young woman with a soft chuckle, and took the time to demurely pull a few locks of hair to tuck behind one of her eyes. “And yes, dear, you did a lovely job. It’s a fine baby shower.”

“I still don’t know why Twilight wanted to have it at Sunset’s house.” Rainbow Dash spoke up, sitting near the end of the long table right beside Applejack. The two women had continued their own love affair over the past few months, and now the two were closer than ever. She arched an eye thoughtfully, putting her suspicions to voice as she gazed at her lover. “Think that means Sunset’s the dad?”

“Heck, Dash, darned if I know.” Applejack shrugged casually, and took a long drink from a glass of cider. Any proper baby shower needed cider, after all. “It’s probably just ‘cause Sunset’s the only one of us that doesn’t live with her parents. Only place where we could get some privacy. We coulda had it back at Sweet Apple Acres, but it’d be a shame if we were halfway through the baby shower and we have to quit because SOMEONE was havin’ loud anal sex with my brother.” She cast a sharp glare to the other end of the table, where Fluttershy was fidgeting.

“Oh! Uh...uhm...I didn’t think...anyone would hear us.” Fluttershy murmured, blushing brightly at the reminder of the awkwardness of last night. It was clear that Applejack wasn’t entirely over those events, and she gave a snort before tilting her hat towards Fluttershy.

“Hmph!” She grunted. “The exact words you screamed through the wall were ‘I don’t care if Applejack hears us, because if she jumps in I’ll have something to wrap around my cock.’”

“She said that about me during school the other day.” Rarity chimed in, arching a brow. “I told her, my dressing room isn’t for her casual hookups, but she drug poor Trixie right inside.” A soft click of her tongue, and she pointed towards the blushing Fluttershy. “Don’t you for a second think I forgot about those stains, Fluttershy! You have no idea how hard it is to get that out of silk!”

“Uh...uhm...sorry.” Fluttershy whimpered, fidgeting again underneath the gaze of all her friends. Of all of them she was always the most craven and depraved, the one that had relinquished all control of herself and let her cock take the wheel. Whether it was fucking Applejack’s brother or dragging random victims into Rarity’s dressing room, or dressing up like a cheerleader and getting gangbanged by the Wonderbolts -- Dash didn’t know about that one yet -- Fluttershy had more or less given in to her desires. And all she could offer as an explanation or an apology was a bit of soft stammering, followed by a gentle admission they already knew. “I’m...ravenous.” 

“Hmm. Almost sounds cute coming out of that mouth.” Rarity chuckled, glancing at the others. “If you don’t think too hard about where it’s been. I suppose we can forgive you this time, darling. At least until the woman of the hour arrives. Where are they, anyway?”

“Twilight said she and Sunset were gonna pick up Cadance before the party.” Applejack responded, with another long drink of cider on her lips. “Twilight said it was real important her future sister in law took part in the baby shower.”

It was news that came as a surprise to most of them, and all the girls looked at one another with a knowing expression on their face. The only movement between them for a few moments was from Pinkie Pie, who continued to casually munch on baby cupcakes one after the other. When one of them spoke it was Fluttershy that stepped up to the plate, voicing the question that was on all of their minds.

“Are...Are we going to...to fuck Cadance?” She asked, thoughtfully. “I mean...I kind of thought this baby shower was going to be...the fun kind…”

“Of course it will be, darling.” Came Rarity’s thoughtful voice, and she slowly crossed one leg over the other at the knee. As she took a sip of water from her own nearby glass she let it rest for a second on her tongue, recalling to a tee the words on her invitation. “To all closest friends and potential sires. Plan to stay all evening. Pussy will be provided.” Twilight Sparkle was the only woman she knew that would produce invitations that were, at the same time, as filthy as they were elegantly embossed.

“Pussy will be provided!” Dash giggled, clapping her hands together as she wiggled her brow. “That means…”

“We’re gonna get to fuck Cadance, too!” Pinkie Pie giggled happily, practically leaping out of her seat and doing a little dance. And as her wont, she suddenly broke out into a cheerful song. “Ohhhhhh we’re gonna get to fuck Miss Cadance / At Twilight’s baby shower / Gonna put my cock inside her butt / And ram it for an hour!”

The girls all laughed while Pinkie put on a show, though they were all looking forward to the arrival of Twilight, Sunset, and their new guest. Cadance was oblivious to the contest or the state of the girl’s laps; an unwitting piece of meat to be enjoyed and savored. And they were almost as excited to get a chance at her as they were to find out who it was that got Twilight Sparkle pregnant.

It was going to be a day filled with the most delightful of surprises.

 

By the time Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer returned; with Cadance in tow, all of the girls were eager to get the festivities underway. Each one of them had brought a present for the expecting mother, and they were just as eager to see Twilight open them as they were to find out whose baby it was. It was an evening that was already filled with laughter and smiles among friends, and as soon as the woman of honor made the scene with her girlfriend and future sister-in-law in tow, there was no reason to hold things back any longer.

Cadance was just as pretty as ever; dressed in a flowing purple dress complete with heels that had straps going up to the middle of her calves. It had recently been announced that she herself was pregnant; not nearly as far along as Twilight, but still properly seeded with Shining Armor’s baby. In a few months it’d be time for her baby shower as well, though it was already a foregone conclusion that hers wouldn’t be anywhere near as eventful as Twilight Sparkle’s...at least if Twilight’s friends had anything to say about it. The girls were already exchanging knowing glances across the table as Twilight stepped up to the center, Sunset Shimmer within arm’s reach and a kind smile on her face. She used one hand to support her noticeably pregnant belly, and the other stretched from end to end of the table, gesturing to all the girls that had come to mean so much to her.

“Thank you so much for being here, everyone!” She beamed, glasses neatly secured against her face and her hair pulled back in a smooth ponytail. She was wearing an outfit that was notably conservative considering her evening activities; a shirt with a high collar to hide her leather choker from her parents, and a long dress that swept down to past her knees. Full knee socks accented flat shoes, giving her the sort of bookish look that all of her friends had come to know her for. Her smile was sweet as she gazed at the six girls surrounding her; any one of them potential fathers to her child. ...and Cadance, who sat there smiling and utterly oblivious to it all. “It means so much to me, and I can't thank you enough for all you’ve done. For all the happiness you’ve brought into my life, for all the good times, just...just for everything!”

“We love you, Twilight!” Pinkie Pie was the first to call out, giggling as she waved her arms in the air. “It just wouldn’t be home without you!”

“She’s right, y’know.” Applejack chimed in, with her hand pressed tight into Rainbow Dash’s as they sat them on the table. With her fingers interlocked with her girlfriend’s she let her eyes trace up and down Twilight’s body, studying her pleasingly full, pregnant frame. “Ya been real good to us, Twilight. An’ we love you somethin’ fierce.” The sounds from all of the other girls speaking up was more than enough to reaffirm that statement, and Twilight Sparkle blushed vibrantly at it. Sunset Shimmer even moved a hand out to squeeze her lover’s arm, and to give her a supportive smile as her speech continued.

“Thank you again, girls.” Twilight smiled, and cleared her throat thoughtfully. “But we all know why we’re here, right? To announce...which one of you got me pregnant.”

It was quite clear when Twilight spoke that not everyone there knew the true reason they were assembled. An adorably confused look immediately crossed Cadance’s face, and the pretty pink-skinned young woman gazed from side to side as if trying to figure it out. It was an admittedly perplexing thing to say in a room filled with teenage girls, and that wasn’t even getting into the implication that Twilight had slept with more than just one of them. Her confused look only continued, and in fact got even worse, when Twilight Sparkle kept talking.

“The other Twilight from Equestria was kind enough to share her magic with me to help me figure it out.” The young woman continued, and adjusted her glasses. “So...I know which one of you won the little contest. You brats.” A round of snickering and blushing crossed the field; each of the girls responding in their own way. The competition was common knowledge among them by now, and all the girls had been informed that Twilight was in on it from the beginning. Their responses to that gentle teasing stretched from genuine apologetic blushing from Sunset Shimmer, to cocky grinning from Rainbow Dash, to an honest embarrassed look from Applejack...whom had thought the entire time that Twilight Sparkle had been informed. She hadn’t been particularly thrilled when she found out that it wasn’t just a game, and had withheld sex from Rainbow Dash for a week after she discovered it.

...well...more like three days, but it felt like a week.

“Contest? What...I don’t understand what you’re--” Cadance’s curious voice was cut off by none other than Rainbow Dash, grinning and gesturing with a thumb towards Twilight’s impending baby. There were none among them that were as bold and blunt as Dash, and her big smile was almost obnoxiously arrogant as she spoke.

“We were having a competition to see who knocked Twilight up first. We all fucked her. Like, almost every day!” She grinned, squeezing Applejack’s hand as excitement ran through her. “I bet it’s either me or AJ. With the double stuffings we gave her? The rest don’t stand a chance!”

“Rainbow Dash!” Rarity scoffed from the sideline, speaking up from around the lip of her cup of tea. “Don’t be so rude!” She lifted her nose in indignation, before gently gliding her gaze towards Cadance. “Cadance, dear, Twilight Sparkle is simply a treasure to us. And we all enjoy her company enormously. Oh, and we all have cocks. I suppose we should have mentioned that earlier.”

“Okay, okay, girls, we’re getting off track.” Twilight Sparkle giggled, stepping forward. She ignored the utterly stunned look on Cadance’s face for the moment as she gazed to all her friends, opening up her arms and speaking up anew. “Before I tell you who the father is, I want you to know that I love all of you. And this baby is...it belongs to all of you. And I can’t imagine raising it without every one of you in it’s life.” The warm, loving smiles from everyone but Cadance were enough to encourage her to continue. And certainly, Cadance would’ve responded if she had the strength to, but the poor woman was still in a state of shock. The hand underneath the table grabbing her knee probably didn’t help, but that was her fault for sitting next to Fluttershy.

“So without further ado, the father of my baby...the father of our baby-” Twilight corrected herself with a smile, before turning to the proper candidate. “Is Sunset Shimmer!”

From the perspective of Cadance, the next few minutes were a confusing blur. She heard the crowd of girls immediately cheer as they rose from their seats, as even the girls that didn’t get Twilight pregnant were overcome with happiness. For all her boasting even Rainbow Dash seemed thrilled for the two, and darted over to be among the first to give Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle a hug. There were tears in their eyes; smiles as wide as Cadance had ever seen, and a group hug that lingered between them. Applejack held the swarm in her powerful arms while Pinkie Pie simply dropped to her knees and gave Twilight’s pregnant belly a big hug, while Fluttershy lurked near the back and squeezed Sunset Shimmer tight from behind. Cadance sat there stunned as she continued to process everything, attempting to work out the details of this secret life that her future sister-in-law ran. The questions only became more intense; however, when she heard Twilight’s voice slip out once more.

“All right, girls, Sunset Shimmer won the competition! Her prize is…” There was a brief pause as the crowd went silent to hear. “...she gets to fuck me first tonight!”

It was a prize that was perhaps unremarkable in uniqueness considering how often the girls all got to fuck Twilight, but that evening none of them could imagine wanting anything more than to be inside their friend. The evening only became more surreal for Cadance as she watched the girls all descend on Twilight, moving to grope her, fondle her, and strip her free of her clothes right there at the table. She watched as Twilight and Sunset Shimmer pulled each other into a passionate kiss with their tongues visibly battering back and forth, and she watched as Rarity seamlessly pulled Twilight’s shirt up and over her head and set it aside - but not before properly folding it so it didn’t get wrinkled. In a matter of seconds Twilight stood nearly naked before her brother’s fiance; her breasts exposed save for the greedy blue grip of Rainbow Dash, her pregnant stomach exposed and currently being layered underneath the warm, affectionate kisses of Pinkie Pie. Applejack was already pulling at her skirt, lowering it down to Twilight’s knees, and Sunset Shimmer moved a hand straight down the front of Twilight’s panties, shoving two fingers into her slit. Twilight’s choker now became visible; clearly denoting that she was the property of Sunset Shimmer...and perhaps even moreso now with the true father of her child announced.

Once Twilight was stripped, with her skirt and her panties tugged down between her knees, the other girls followed suit. They all brought themselves down to varying levels of indecency; Rainbow Dash seemed content to keep her sports bra on while Fluttershy was wearing scandalously slutty nylons that crept up to the midpoint of her thighs. Though some breasts were exposed and some flesh was covered in caressable fabric, one thing was soon noticed as a common trend among them: a long, plump, hard cock.

Shock set into Cadance’s face, her mouth hanging agape as she watched Twilight swarmed by horny teenage girls with dicks. She didn’t speak up or try to stop the madness going on before her, simply because Twilight Sparkle...well...clearly loved it. The smile on her face, the blush on her cheeks, the warmth and love she was surrounded by...Cadance had never seen the young woman so happy ever before. It was the stark opposite of her life at Crystal Prep, a life that had been marked by loneliness and seclusion. In an odd way; though she was playing with the cocks of her friends and preparing to get bent over the table to be fucked, Cadance was proud of her. Proud to call her a friend. Proud to know that one day she could call her a sister.

And when Sunset Shimmer started to fuck her, Cadance didn’t look away. If anything she was utterly captivated in the moment; her eyes widening even larger as it happened. Twilight Sparkle had her feet firmly planted on the floor, bent forward with her palms resting at the edge of the table. Her naked breasts and belly were hanging underneath her as Sunset Shimmer slid into position behind her girlfriend, one hand pressed to the base of her member. She slid inside with a slow pressure that Cadance couldn’t see, but could clearly read from Twilight’s expression. The tiny wince of penetration and then a soothing, satisfied look that crossed her beautiful features. No sooner did Sunset squeeze herself inside of Twilight did she grab ahold of her girlfriend’s hips, giving her a slow thrust before looking up towards Cadance and giving her a noted wink.

Even that wink, as intimate and even promising as it was, couldn’t snap Cadance out of her intent staring. Not even the sight of Rainbow Dash propped a knee up on the table to offer her cock up to Twilight’s willing mouth, or the sight of Twilight’s hand moving down to grab and tug on Applejack’s member could make her snap her mind back to reality. Her future little sister, her belly stretched and pregnant, fucked from behind while she was already eagerly sucking on one dick and preparing another in her hand. She looked in a state of utter bliss; smiling wide around Dash’s member and making the most content noises imaginable. Cadance was utterly transfixed; focused and nearly obsessed with that image, until finally something struck her right back into reality.

The taste of cock. She should’ve known better; sitting around with her mouth hanging open like that while surrounded by that many teenage girls was simply an invitation for something lewd. When she first felt a healthy warmth rest against her tongue she worked almost instantly from reflex, sucking it in and curling her tongue underneath it as she savored the weight. It didn’t taste like her fiance’s; though, and the press of metal against her tongue told her of piercings that she wasn’t familiar with. But as the cloudy thoughts swimming around her head started to clear and she finally processed just what she was sucking on, she stared up to see none other than the face of Fluttershy. Smiling as sweetly and as shyly as possible, all while she fed her pierced cock into Cadance’s open and vulnerable mouth.

“Gosh, Cadance, you sure have a good cocksucking mouth.” Fluttershy beamed, allowing one of her hands to thread into Cadance’s purple hair. She fought back against the older woman’s immediate attempt to push herself away, and instead coaxed her pierced length even deeper past her lips. “I always wondered what it’d be like with you. You’re just so pretty...you always got me hard when I saw you.”

“You’ll have to forgive Fluttershy, darling, she’s a bit of the impulsive sort.” Rarity slipped around to the other edge of Cadance, and let her hands move out to take the other woman’s shoulders. She began to massage her gently, soothingly, allowing her fingers to dig in against the other woman’s tense muscles as she spoke. While she leaned in Cadance was able to draw in a deep breath of Rarity’s perfume; an intoxicating scent that was just as sweet as the yellow length resting on her tongue. “But in her defense, someone doesn’t stare like you were unless they wanted to join in on the fun. I trust you’re rather wet already, dear.”

“I’ll check!” Pinkie Pie chirped up, practically dancing towards the trio and dropping down to her knees. While Cadance offered minimal resistance Pinkie Pie spread the woman’s legs apart by pushing at her knees, and darted underneath the hem of her skirt. Whatever Pinkie did underneath that fabric was hidden from the sight of the others, but it made Cadance’s eyes cross and a blush erupt on her cheeks. She shuddered and moaned, complete with Fluttershy’s cock stuffed in her mouth, and shortly afterwards Pinkie’s voice emerged from her skirt. “She’s super wet! And...mmm! Tasty! She’s like a pussy cupcake, and those are my faaaaaaavorite kinds of cupcakes!”

Cadance was caught between confusion and arousal, but the affections of those three girls was doing a great deal to break her resolve. She found her tongue not merely tolerating Fluttershy’s cock but starting to work to delight it, teasing it against the piercings and further savoring the shy young woman’s flavor. Her hips bucked into Pinkie’s affections underneath her skirt and she even allowed one of her hands to drift up and behind her, fingers grabbing around one of Rarity’s arms. A heavy, ashamed blush was riding on her cheeks, but it was clear that she was already giving in to the almost irresistible charms of Twilight’s friends. The ring around her finger didn’t mean too much in that moment; at least not in the face of all the love that was filling the room. She wanted to share in Twilight’s happy day, and if that meant sharing in what was going on...then who was she to resist?

“I told you she’d be into it, Sunset.” Twilight Sparkle beamed, pulling her mouth off of Rainbow Dash’s cock long enough to speak. Ribbons of spit connected her lips to that blue member, and they only snapped and bounced against her cheek when she looked back at the yellow skinned girl fucking her from behind. She flashed a wide grin, and licked her lips of the taste of Dash’s prick before continuing. “Cadance has a dirty side. A really dirty side.”

The look of indignation that crossed Cadance’s face might have had more impact if she wasn’t wearing Fluttershy’s sack on her chin, or had her fingers wrapped around Rarity’s throbbing white length. Twilight Sparkle just caught the woman’s gaze, and grinned wide. It might’ve been a stark accusation coming from a woman whose pregnant belly was swinging back and forth while fucked in front of all her friends, but her reasoning was solid.

“You don’t think I didn’t notice that my old Crystal Prep uniform went missing, did you?” Twilight asked, arching a brow with a mischievous smile on her face. “And you definitely - mmm, Sunset, right there - you definitely didn’t think I couldn’t hear you, could I?” Her voice was light and playful even though her words were accusing in nature, enough to make Cadance’s cheeks burn even brighter. If Twilight knew what Cadance was worried she knew, it was certainly an embarrassing thing to have out in the open. Her lewd dirty laundry was indeed aired right then and there, just before Twilight wrapped her mouth around Rainbow Dash’s length again. She spoke it with a smile, and a tiny wink directed to Cadance to help ease her approach into the wonderfully wicked mud with the rest of the them. “You like to pretend to be me while fucking my brother. Now you get to see what it looks like while I get fucked.”

As that news came out into the room the girls all had their own mixed reactions, all of them positive and delighted. Fluttershy practically surged into an orgasm right then and there, thrusting into Cadance’s mouth so heavy and hungry that both parties were sure she was going to cum. Rarity gave a delighted giggle and let her fingers stroke down Cadance’s gorgeous hair, while Pinkie Pie’s voice fell into wet-sounding giggles from underneath Cadance’s skirt. Slurps and laughs went hand in hand with Pinkie Pie.

“Oh my, darling, you really do have a naughty side, don’t you?” Rarity beamed, teasing her fingers again down Cadance’s hair. “You’ll fit right in at this party.”

“Y...You pretend to be Twilight while having sex with Shining Armor…?” Fluttershy sounded like she couldn’t quite believe it, like the thought of it was enough to blow her filthy but tender mind. She whimpered, and bit down on her bottom lip for a moment. “That’s...one of the filthiest things I’ve ever heard…”

Cadance’s blush felt like it might never go away, but the acceptance of her own naughtiness did a lot to resonate within her. Before long her legs were spreading a little wider of her own volition, and her mouth was dropping down deeper on Fluttershy’s cock. Soon, the blush wasn’t from embarrassment but excitement, and with that the party was truly under way.

 

Almost nine months ago, six friends swept Twilight Sparkle up in a lifestyle that the young woman had come to embrace with open arms. Now, at her very own baby shower, she was able to share a fraction of that joy with Cadance. The two pregnant women were both at different points; Twilight with a nice, round belly that was smooth to the touch and ready to be caressed, and Cadance with barely even the tiniest hint of a bump. Both of them were going to be the shared sluts that evening, and it was a role that they would throw themselves into with all the enthusiasm hiding within their lewd, aroused frames. It didn’t take long for Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy to get Cadance stripped down. With Rarity’s clever fingertips and Pinkie Pie’s eager motions the pink skinned woman was fully exposed in a matter of moments; her clothes set neatly on a nearby chair after being folded meticulously by Rarity. She sat naked now, legs spread while Pinkie Pie continued to eat her out, and now her mouth drifted back and forth between Rarity and Fluttershy’s cocks. A long rainbow of spit connected both of their tips; slobbered there by their new cocksucker, and even though Cadance’s cheeks were wet and blushing and her hair was a bit of a mess, she still looked nothing short of royal and beautiful. She switched her warm, open mouth off between those two girls while her eyes continued to dance around the room, as if still in a state of disbelief at all she was seeing.

At the table nearby Twilight Sparkle was enjoying much the same sort of delight that she was; offered up with two thick cocks for her to sample the flavor of. At that point Rainbow Dash and Applejack had pushed their tips together with Twilight’s mouth over the point where they joined, licking and slurping and drooling around their members. From behind she was still given desperate and hungry rutting from Sunset Shimmer, whose teeth were clenched with a line of sweat caressing over her brow. It was clear that she was to be the first to cum that evening; the first of what would be many, many orgasms shared between the eight of them. When she sensed that her girlfriend was about to cum Twilight Sparkle once more pulled her mouth away from the delicious combination of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, looking back over her shoulder and licking her lips. Their eyes met, fully resonating with the knowledge that at some point during the past eight months or so, a moment just like that one had been very, very fruitful.

Sunset Shimmer shuddered, her hips slamming as hard as they could against Twilight’s rear and sending the young woman’s belly and breasts swinging even harder back and forth. She planted herself down to the hilt within Twilight’s pussy and began to unload her cream; letting loose burst after burst of thick, creamy cum squarely into her lover’s people entrance. Twilight moaned in joy as she felt her girlfriend fill her up, her knees trembling and growing a little weak as she felt it resonate inside of her. Sunset Shimmer simply dropped herself forward as much as she could, squeezing her breasts to Twilight’s back and hungrily kissing her lover as best she was able, even through the spit flavored with two of her other friend’s cocks.

“It ain’t right that we’re makin’ Twilight Sparkle stand up through all of this.” Applejack finally observed, looking up towards Rainbow Dash with a smile. She gave a swift gesture to an open chair nearby Cadance, and the two women almost immediately moved down to sweep Twilight’s arms into their own. “C’mon, Twilight. Ya shouldn’t be on your feet so much in your condition.”

“Especially not on a night like tonight!” Rainbow Dash giggled, sharing a smile with Twilight. “I mean, what’re you gonna do? Stand up while all of us take turns fucking you? That could take literally hours!”

Twilight giggled as she was pulled away; from Sunset Shimmer’s kiss and cock alike. She looked back at her girlfriend with a loving smile, but it was clear she wasn’t being pulled away very far. Soon she was on her rear on a seat right beside Cadance, and as Applejack and Rainbow Dash took their spots beside her each one of them hooked a hand underneath one of her knees. They spread her legs wide and their fingers nestled in against the fabric of her knee socks, getting a comfortable grip to hold the pregnant woman’s legs open while still keeping her comfortable. As her thighs pressed up against her stretched belly Twilight Sparkle practically whimpered in submissive glee; her pussy exposed and drooling a line of Sunset Shimmer’s cum. For a moment Twilight was a little confused as to why she didn’t already have a new dick stuffed inside of her, but that answer came from the bold Rainbow Dash with a cheerful voice.

“All right, Cadance! I know you liked Pinkie’s cupcakes, but now it’s time for the real dessert!” She grinned wide, and gestured between Twilight’s legs. The blush that crossed Cadance’s features was more intense than ever before, but she nodded willingly as she pulled Rarity’s spit-covered cock from her mouth and started to slither out of her chair. With the help of the other girls she soon found herself on her hands and knees, crawling towards Twilight and making a beeline for that purple, cum filled cunt. Her tongue was trailing across her lips before she even got there, and by the time she was near enough to smell Twilight’s arousal the girl’s face was half obscured by the slope of her pregnant belly.

“Tw...Twilight…” Cadance whimpered, her mouth tantalizing close to her future sister-in-law’s pussy. “Are you...are you sure…?”

“Please eat me, Cadance…” Twilight begged, shaking her hips back and forth as much as she was able. Another squeeze of her nethers brought a fresh line of cum to drool down her slit, passing over her young flesh as it raced towards the seat of her chair. “Suck all that tasty cum out. Please?”

It seemed rude to deny an expecting mother’s request at her baby shower, and for her part Cadance hoped that her friends would be half as accommodating at her own. The smile she formed on her lips soon pressed against Twilight’s pussy, and as her lips parted Twilight’s face was fully eclipsed by the underside of her pregnancy. Soon Cadance was slurping with long swipes of her tongue, the very first pussy she had ever eaten and basted with the cum of a girl she had never even thought in a lustful way before then. A satisfied noise echoed from deep within her throat as she spooned out one, two, three tonguefuls of cum, and all the while the other six girls in the room watched and cheered with excitement.

The girls surrounding them didn’t stay passive observers for long; however. Pinkie Pie was the first to step up to the plate, ready to claim the reward for eating out Cadance underneath her skirt. She swung forward and lined her pink cock up against Cadance’s pussy, giggling at the near matching tint before squeezing the tip inside. Her thick and throbbing member spread the older woman’s lips with ease and the moan that Cadance ushered into Twilight’s pussy was intense; deep and guttural and sending vibrations that made Twilight quiver in excitement. Pinkie Pie grabbed ahold of Cadance’s hips as she started to thrust herself forward, and to the other four surrounding them she proposed an idea that couldn’t be beat.

“Hey girls!” Pinkie giggled, and scooped a hand slyly over to the table to pick up a random cupcake. She stuffed it into her mouth and made them wait until she messily chewed and swallowed, proposing her idea only after a satisfied noise of contentment. “How about you give Twilight a cum bath?! Cadance will clean her up, I’m sure!”

Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash exchanged excited glances, and Twilight Sparkle practically shuddered in excitement. A good idea was a good idea, and Pinkie Pie had offered one of the most thrilling of the evening.

 

Cadance was still drinking cum from Twilight Sparkle’s pussy when the cum bath began. She could only barely see what was happening around Twilight’s stomach, her brow arching curiously as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy all moved to surround her. Their hands were locked against their cocks; wet from either Cadance or Twilight’s spit, and each one of them were jerking themselves towards the target of Twilight’s pregnant belly. Cadance wasn’t afforded much of a chance to observe while Pinkie Pie still fucked her from behind, sending the sounds of wet slapping filling the air while she drove in and out of her tender entrance. As Cadance gasped and gurgled against Twilight’s pussy she felt a sudden heat cross over her, one that perfectly coincided with that of the other girls surrounding Twilight. While her pink pussy locked around Pinkie’s member and squeezed it in great delight Cadance watched in awe as the other four girls all began to cum, squarely on top of Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight herself had given in to throes of pleasure, her hands moving to tease her breasts and squeeze along her nipples. Though her legs were still suspended by Applejack and Rainbow Dash she was eagerly thrusting her hips forward, smearing her pussy against Cadance’s mouth and giving her as much cum as she’d like to drink. When her four friends began to cum all over her belly she practically howled in orgasmic glee; the sinful delight of that warm bath over her pregnant stomach more than enough to throw her over the edge. The motions of her pussy against Cadance’s mouth were more eager and more wild as she thrashed in climax, and Cadance could witness her thighs twitching rapidly while the moment struck her.

Four girls all grinned to each other, studying the scene underneath them while they painted Twilight’s purple belly white. Applejack and Rainbow Dash squirted their cum in a pair of heavy torrents around Twilight’s stomach while Rarity and Fluttershy unloaded closer to her breasts, but still mostly directly to her stomach. Each one of them generated a heavy payload to cover the young woman’s stomach, clinging to her curves and sweeping around her pregnant frame. Crisscrossed patterns made it hard to tell whose cum was whose, and before long it was impossible to tell from the blended mass of cream swirling all around Twilight’s belly. Before they finished a few of the girls even gave each other’s cock a quick squirt; both Rarity and Applejack taking a moment to point their pricks towards Fluttershy’s for one solid, thick burst. Cum clung to that pale yellow member and dripped from the angles of her piercings, and Fluttershy gave a whimper that was as deliriously aroused and naughty as one could imagine escaping from her throat.

Cadance was smart enough to know what was expected of her, and after Twilight Sparkle finished with her own orgasm the pink skinned woman braced herself up on her palms. She pulled her mouth from Twilight’s pussy, and while Pinkie Pie still rammed her from behind lowered herself down to the other girl’s belly. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide; staring at her future sister-in-law as she lewdly began to clean up the mess. Long, solid strikes of her tongue flowed through the mixture of cum, swiping up the flavor of four different women in one solid lick. Her lips closed and she gave a satisfied swallow, much to the glee of Twilight and her friends.

“I’m so happy you could join us today, Cadance.” Twilight purred, and lowered her hands down to caress the other woman’s already cum-marked cheeks. She ushered the girl to take another lick of her belly, to clean up more of that rich, tasty cream. “I love being a slut for all my friends, and I can’t wait to share it with you!”

“That’s right!” Rainbow Dash grinned, and scooped two fingers across Twilight’s belly. She brought the cum covered digits forward and let Cadance suck them clean; lips puckered about her fingers while the tongue wove back and forth between them. She did such an action willingly and eagerly, already hungry for the taste of cum to a lovely, submissive degree. Dash just beamed, and exchanged glances with the other girls as she gave a hungry smile. “Better get ready, Cadance...because we’re just getting started!”

 

Rainbow Dash wasn’t lying, and over the course of the next hour both pregnant women were used much to the delight of the crowd. Pinkie Pie was the first to flood Cadance’s pussy with cum that evening, but she had been far from the last. Once the pink skinned beauty was given a healthy creampie the entire party moved upstairs, up to the bedroom that Sunset Shimmer typically only shared with her darling Twilight. It was there amidst the comfortable sheets on a large bed that the eight girls continued to enjoy each other’s attentions, with most of them centered squarely on the two beauties with warm, wet pussies to enjoy.

Cadance’s head was spinning more and more as the moments passed, but she had long since given in to the pleasure. She was thrown to the bed alongside the pregnant Twilight, and no sooner did she land was her mouth met by the hungry kiss of the girl she used to babysit. Their tongues danced while their bodies were open to the groping and fondling of the other six girls, each one of them happy to explore every little facet they could. When Twilight and Cadance’s kiss was broken it was because Sunset Shimmer was kneeling at the head of the bed, thrusting her cock in between their lips and encouraging them to share like a good pair of sisters would. It was an offer neither one of them could resist, and the ensuing battle of tongues and kisses resulted in a heavy load of cum for them to kiss through, share, and swallow.

It was only one of many such intimate moments, secrets that Cadance would keep to herself after the baby shower. In the span of an hour she was fucked by every one of Twilight’s friends, braced on her hands and knees while they took turns rutting inside of her. Some of them opted to flood her already pregnant pussy with cum while others seemed to enjoy shooting it on her pretty face or within her mouth, making her gobble it up with a hungry gulp that always seemed insatiable. Rarity and Fluttershy spitroasted her while making out with one another, and when Applejack and Rainbow Dash stepped up to the plate it was Rainbow Dash that breached a sensitive topic.

With her cock already stuffed into Cadance from underneath, she let a hand move around the girl’s back to tease a finger at her ass. And when Cadance didn’t resist, but in fact even pushed against it, Dash spoke up with an enormous smile.

“Applejack?” She looked towards her lover, who at that point was content stuffing her cock into Cadance’s mouth. “...fuck her ass. She’s no virgin back there.”

It was true; Cadance had taken a fucking in her rear hole before. The area was very much a secret on Twilight Sparkle; Applejack and Rainbow Dash had shared her pussy at the same time before, but that tiny pucker at the back had been very much a spot of forbidden lust. Twilight herself had never volunteered it, and the rest of her friends had never forced the issue. After all, Twilight was already so, so giving for all of their desires. But when Twilight Sparkle looked over to see Applejack claiming that rear entrance, to see Cadance moan and shudder in delight, it was enough to give her a bravery she didn’t have before.

“I...I want...I want that…” She whispered from her own vantage point; that of being fucked from above by Pinkie Pie’s throbbing member. She looked around to the three women surrounding her, and licked her lips with a hungry whimper. “Please…? For me?”

“We could never say no to you, Twilight!” Fluttershy beamed, and eagerly moved to help accommodate it. Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer wore large grins of agreement, and before long Twilight Sparkle found herself right beside Cadance in very much the same situation. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy laid on their backs side by side, and mounting their cocks were Twilight Sparkle and Cadance. Each one of them were pressed down to the hilt with their tender, wet pussies, and each one was bracing their hands on the shoulders of the woman underneath them. Each one of them was sucking a cock; Cadance plunging her mouth down on Rarity’s white and thick shaft while Twilight Sparkle was deepthroating Pinkie Pie, letting the sculpt of her member bulge against her flesh. And finally...before long, each one of them was enjoying a cock in the ass. Applejack was already deep inside of Cadance, fucking her in perfect harmony with Dash’s thrusts from below. For Twilight Sparkle; however, the first cock to penetrate her ass could only be that of her beloved Sunset Shimmer.

She whimpered and whined around Pinkie’s cock as her ass was claimed, and yet the blush in her cheeks told that she loved it. The pinch of her tight rear locking in around that massive length send shockwaves running through her, pushing her to the point of orgasm almost immediately. Her heavy pregnant stomach settled on Fluttershy’s bust as she shook and shivered from wild delight, and she would’ve looked back lovingly at Sunset’s face if it wasn’t more important that she keep sucking Pinkie Pie. Thankfully, it was clear for everyone to see from the very first thrust...Twilight Sparkle had immediately gained a new addiction in that moment, and embraced another hole for her friends to wildly, desperately fuck.

And then, with both girls pierced in all three holes, the evening’s depravity reached a whole new peak. The six girls that had started it all enjoyed their two bitches for the evening with great delight, thrusting into them with deep and reckless strikes while they claimed pussy, ass, and mouth in equal measure. Though their techniques were different their passions were all left unchecked and wild, filling the room with an outright stench of heated lust and sharing sweat along with spit and cream and desire. Drool from Cadance and Twilight’s mouth fell down against the faces of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, each who responded in their own ways. While Dash feigned a wince as if she disliked the feel of spit flavored with Rarity’s cock against her face, Fluttershy merely opened her mouth up wide and greedily swallowed every bit she could have. At one point she even gave a little whimper and begged for both girls to spit in her mouth; a reward that she was given as Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle giggled at their friends overly lewd and submissive nature.

Twilight Sparkle was surrounded by love in that moment, as wet and primal as it could get. The woman that had gotten her pregnant was drilling her ass with her thick yellow member, and she was enjoying the contours of Fluttershy’s piercings with every push of her hips. She slavishly worked her mouth over Pinkie’s member and moaned delightfully the entire time, purring around that length as it continued to make a mess of her features. Even the girls she wasn’t being used by gave her comfort in the form of their noises; from Dash and Applejack’s grunts to Rarity’s delicate gasps, to the sound of Cadance being stuffed in all her holes as she was lowered to the same depraved level of Twilight Sparkle. Together they were the willing whores of Twilight’s six best friends, and Twilight couldn’t imagine anyone else she would rather share that honor with. She was never more happy in that moment to know that Cadance would be part of her family.

The girls didn’t stay in their spots for long, and it was only a few moments before switching began. The soft popping of cocks pulling from tight little asses was a perfect accessory to happy murmurs; murmurs that came from Twilight and Cadance sucking off the cocks that had just recently left the other girl’s body. Twilight knew what Applejack’s cock tasted like fresh from Cadance’s ass, while Cadance herself experienced Sunset Shimmer’s. Their vacant rears were soon claimed by another instance of crossing over, and Twilight’s purple rear was stuffed with Rarity’s marshmallow colored length, just as Cadance experienced Pinkie Pie’s. The spit from the other girl made the penetration nice and smooth, though the woman that had fucked those tight holes previously certainly did their part as well.

And throughout the evening, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle were thrillingly used as a pair of perfect sluts. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flooded their respective pussies with cum, so heavy and deep that if they weren’t already both pregnant they likely would’ve left that evening in such a state. They weren’t afforded much of a break before Dash and Fluttershy both rolled them off of their laps, and soon a new pair moved to take their spot. Twilight Sparkle soon lost track of whom fucked her when and how, and she suspected that it wasn’t long before Cadance lost track of the evening in a similar state. All she knew was that all of her holes were open to all of her friends, and each one of them were filled with cream. Her ass and her pussy was claimed in rapid succession and her mouth was in a constant state of service; either sucking down one of her friends or simply pressed flush against one of Cadance’s holes in order to draw the cum from her entrance. She gobbled up mouthfuls of white pulled from the pink skinned woman’s pussy or ass, and in turn Cadance offered her the same boon when she was simply stuffed too full to hold anymore.

Downstairs a pile of baby shower presents had been left unopened, and for the moment completely forgotten. The crib that Applejack had made from scratch and the family heirloom mobile that Cadance had brought could wait until morning; or at the very earliest, the late afternoon after they all woke up. That evening and night were spent with the eight women locked in the desperate heat of passion, fucking and enjoying Cadance and Twilight and worshipping their pregnant bodies with their affection. At one point the girls even fell into a spitroasting party with Cadance and Twilight on their hands and knees while they were fucked in the ass and the mouth by their friends, and sandwiched between them Fluttershy was momentarily thrown to the mattress to be enjoyed by Applejack and Rainbow Dash in much the same fashion. Punishment, Applejack had said, for Fluttershy fucking her brother. But the way that Fluttershy whimpered and came with a thundering thrust that left a heavy wet spot on the bed made it clear she didn’t consider it much of a punishment.

It was hours before they had finished, and each one of them was left a spent and sweaty mess. It was the single longest evening of Twilight’s life; not counting those weeks where she was on vacation with her family and kept away from all those delicious cocks. It was a long night where every minute was locked in the grip of profound pleasure, and her pregnant body was used in ways that she would remember forever. Her ass was sore and her pussy was well-used, but by the time the evening came to a close she was nothing short of the happiest she had ever been.

Twilight sighed contently, looking around from side to side at the piles of flesh surrounding her. Most of the girls had fallen asleep by them, their bodies tangled together in various states of lewd undress. Cadance was dozing peacefully, even with both Pinkie Pie and Applejack’s fingers casually resting in her pussy. Rainbow Dash was sprawled across the headboard with her flaccid cock resting on Rarity’s face; something that would surely serve as an alarm clock in the morning when Rarity woke up and found it right in front of her vision. Fluttershy was at the opposite end of the spectrum, sleeping at the very foot of the bed. At some point in the evening a horsetail plug had been inserted into her cum-filled ass and her cock had been fit with a ring; and now she curled up in a submissive little mess as she drifted in and out between slumber and an aroused waking state. She was sleeping about as soundly as she would until morning, when the girls all removed her cockring and spent the morning edging her to climax.

Only Twilight Sparkle and her girlfriend remained awake, laying in the center of all that chaos. Sunset Shimmer’s arms were wrapped around Twilight, and her hands had lowered to worship over her girlfriend’s belly in soft, sweet caresses. They didn’t even have time to talk about their future, or the revelation that Sunset was the baby’s father...but it didn’t matter. Sunset Shimmer’s kiss against the edge of Twilight’s cheek told it all, and they both knew as much. But just in case there was any doubt, Sunset allowed her lips to drift near Twilight’s ear, and she gave her a fond and tender whisper.

“...I love you more than anything.” She promised, her voice laced with affection and fondness. Her fingers once more danced over Twilight’s belly, caressing the sticky surface. After all, Twilight had enjoyed more than one cum bath that evening, and all of the girls had taken turns on cleanup duty. Sunset giggled a bit, and sighed contently as she held her purple lover closer. “Thank you, Twilight. For being so wonderful.”

Twilight Sparkle didn’t have any response, save for turning her head back and offering Sunset a gentle kiss. Their lips and tongues only briefly flirted but even still Sunset could taste the flavor of each of their friend’s cocks, as well as the flavor of Cadance’s pussy. It only made the kiss sweeter, a testament to the orgy that had meant so much to them both. As their kiss faded Twilight whispered fondly into Sunset’s mouth, a smile present on her pretty features.

“I love you too, Sunset Shimmer.” She loved all of her friends desperately and deeply, but Sunset Shimmer held an even more special place in her heart. Before she let herself drift to sleep she allowed her fingers to pass over her leather collar once more, to experience the texture of the etching underneath her fingers. Property of Sunset Shimmer. It was only one of the many, many things Twilight Sparkle was. She was a scholar. A student. A sister-in-law. A daughter. And soon, a mother.

To all of her closest friends, to the women sleeping peacefully in a naked pile of well-used flesh, she was a willing slut and a very happy whore.

But most of all...she was loved. And it was that thought that drew Twilight Sparkle into the happiest, safest sleep she had ever known.

The End of Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely hope you enjoyed Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle! I loved writing it.
> 
> There's some side stories that are set in this universe that aren't connected to the main story, so make sure you follow me and check them out! And please remember to [follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Another futa EG tale for you all to enjoy! :) Let me know if you liked it in the comments!
> 
> And if you like mah stuff, [check me on tumblr dawgs!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
